


Our Story

by Prince_Hel



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: (the setting of this story begins in the late 80's close to the 90's, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Light writing, Most likely OOC, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, With some angst because that's inevitable in life, but as time goes we are going to reach the modern ones)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 50,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hel/pseuds/Prince_Hel
Summary: [Childhood Friendship AU] A series of moments in Carol and Therese’s lives, that intertwined since they were very young. Their friendship strengthening over the years after everything they go through. Bond that, unavoidably, turns into love as they grow.“Well, it seems to me that the best relationships - the ones that last - are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is ... suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with.”─ The X-Files.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: [getting ready to sleep]  
> Brain: Wouldn’t be awesome a childhood friendship that turns into love fic with Carol and Therese?  
> Me: … you motherfucker.
> 
> And that’s _exactly_ how this was born, lmao. I think this story has a very different writing style of the one you are probably used to see with me (?) I like to call this: ~~lazy~~ light writing, lol ─ I hope you find it enjoyable nevertheless :)
> 
> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

_**3 years & 1 month old.** _

Little Carol was swaying in her swing even after her mother told her she should be careful to not mess up her fancy dress. They were going to have a visit from Aunt Nicole and Uncle Patrik (only by title and not because there was some kind of blood relation) who had known her for all her life and seen her beyond disheveled sometimes. But apparently this time was different because they were bringing someone special for the Ross family to meet.

Carol’s mother, Agatha, had spent all this time preparing her daughter for it. The day she and her husband, Edmund, went to the the hospital to meet the new addition, all the adults decided to wait a little time to introduce her to Carol, worried that the girl would feel jealous since Nicole and Patrik always showered Carol with attention. But with their own baby, there would be an undeniable difference for sure. In the end, words wouldn’t make a difference since it was clear that the little girl didn’t understand her mother’s words as the woman would have liked, only nodding once she was asked if she would be okay with it, but her big grey eyes couldn’t conceal the confusion she was feeling.

Nobody could blame her, though. At three, Carol had certain idea of how her life was, her mind not thinking that there was a chance it could be any different. Only when confronted with it would she realize that there was going to be a change. Everyone just hoped she would take it as something good.

“Carol! Come inside, sweetheart, they are here!” her father yelled from the sliding glass doors from the living room. He had been watching her from the inside, keeping a watchful eye on her.

“Coming, Papa!” Carol smoothed down her dress when she got off the swing, hoping to clear any trace of possible dirt she’d caught while sitting.

When the little girl stepped inside the house, the adults were gathered together in the middle of the living room, all smiles as they looked down at what Carol could only see as a lump of blankets that Aunt Nicole was holding. They looked towards her when they heard her tentative steps getting closer. Carol was looking and feeling awkward, which was unusual for her when she was surrounded by adults that made her feel safe.

“Hi, sweetie.” Nicole smiled at her as the others stepped back so she could sit on the couch, making it easy for Carol to see what she wanted to show her. “Come here, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Carol looked at her father first, walking only after receiving a nod, getting close enough that Nicole’s arm holding the blankets brushed against her at the slightest movement. Nobody said a word as the woman moved her other hand to push down the blanket, revealing the baby’s face. Carol let out a little yelp of wonder, immediately covering her mouth with her hands because the baby was sleeping. This was the first time she was so close to a baby, having previously only seen them on television.

The reddened chubby little thing was wearing a purple baby hat. A few strands of dark hair came out of it around the forehead. A gloved hand had escaped from the cocoon of blankets and there was a pacifier between the dainty lips. Carol contemplated the baby for a long while, before she finally looked up to her aunt. “This is a baby.” A nod with a smile as response. “Your baby?”

“That’s right. This is mine and your uncle’s daughter. Her name is Therese.” She moved the baby in her arms slowly to rest her weight on her legs so she could get rid of the blankets. The baby’s redness was clearly due to the heat.

Carol vaguely remembered some sort of explanation when everyone tried to reassure her that the woman hadn’t eaten a baby when she asked what was inside her belly a few months ago. “Terez.” She scowled when she couldn’t pronounce it in the same way her aunt had, making her try again, only to get the same result, sparking a chuckle from the adults.

“Don’t worry sweetie, you’ll get there.” Nicole caressed Carol’s cheek with affection, looking at the little girl smiling in thanks before looking down back at the baby.

Without the blankets covering her, Carol giggled happily at how small Therese actually was, her eyes drinking in the cute image of every tiny piece of garment wrapped around her body. “She’s so cute.” She moved an arm with the intention of touching the baby, but she stopped herself before doing it, unsure.

“You can touch her, sweetie – just be gentle.”

“Let’s wash your hands first, young lady, because I know you were outside,” Agatha intervened, making Carol huff with irritation but she hurried to walk away to do what her mother wanted.

When she made her way back, Patrik was sitting next to Nicole, whispering something to her to then kissing her cheek. Carol practically forgot he was there too even when in previous visits, she would have been coaxing him to come and play with her since he first arrived. He was the first to pay attention to her once she stepped back into the living room, smiling at her, stretching his arm to signal to come to him. But knowing very well where Carol’s interest was, her uncle didn’t try to divert her from it with unnecessary chatter. He just picked her up to sit on his lap so she could have a better position since Nicole had turned her body to face her husband.

Scrunching up her face in concentration, Carol touched Therese’s cheek, caressing the tender skin for a brief moment with her index finger before lifting her face, grinning as if she had succeeded in a very difficult task. The adults felt relieved that Carol didn’t seem to feel any kind of rejection to the new person in her life, completely fascinated by her presence though that changed after a few minutes, getting bored that the baby didn’t do anything beyond sleeping.

Leaving the adults talking, Carol went to pick up some of her toys, purposefully returning to the room instead of staying in her own, her gaze diverting from time to time to the baby, waiting for some sort of change. She watched Therese going from her mother’s arms to her father’s before her own parents had their chance to carry her until she was placed in the bambineto, settled over two chairs next to Nicole. All the time, the baby remained fast asleep. It wasn't until Carol was finally losing herself with her game that a soft cry broke the quiet atmosphere.

Everyone was pleasantly surprised when Carol beat Nicole to be the first one reaching Therese, especially when she was a few feet away and her mother right next to her. The little girl touched the baby’s hand, who immediately wrapped her tiny fingers around Carol’s index, her cries quieting down.

“Oh.” Carol tried to free her finger, feeling nervous when Therese only intensified her hold. But when the baby opened her eyes, blinking lazily as she looked at her, a calm washed over Carol, stopping her tries, watching Therese tilting her head a little, as if she knew the little girl was someone she didn’t know.

Everyone was watching with amusement, as it looked like a standoff before Therese broke into a goofy smile, moving the arm she was using to hold Carol’s finger with excitement. “It looks like she knows she just met her future partner-in-crime,” Edmund said. He felt happy that apparently her daughter would experience the kind of friendship he had with Patrik, even when they were teenagers when they met for the first time.

Not understanding what it meant exactly, Carol still felt giddy, like the time her father bought her the doll all the girls her age wanted. Leaning down to kiss Therese’s forehead softly, she fake-whispered, “We are going to be the bestest best friends, I can tell.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

_**4 & 1 year(s) old.** _

The moment Agatha and Carol crossed the front door of the Belivaird’s home, Carol became stalked by Therese, who had been in her walker at the other side the room, eliminating the distance as fast as a thunderbolt once she saw the newcomers. Even when she took her first steps just the previous week, it was easier for Nicole to let her wander around in her walker so she didn’t have to be hurrying behind her, especially when she was busy preparing the food like today.

Since Therese’s birth, the families had grown closer – mostly because Carol never stop requesting to spend time with the baby – making the fact that they lived next to each other a huge advantage, the women volunteering their respective houses several days a week to eat together.

During this span of time, Carol had proved to be really patient with her little friend – there wasn’t much they could do together at the beginning but she never complained, watching with interest as Nicole took care of her daughter. The woman returning the same patience, allowing Carol to give Therese her bottle sometimes, as long as she was the one doing the holding, teaching her what she could and not do.

But it was undeniable to anyone that Carol was completely thrilled by the fact that Therese was a little bigger since it entailed more energy. Now they could go from one place to another, amusing the baby whenever she was in the walker, making Therese chase her, like she was trying to make her feel more secure and confident in the whole walking thing, as she did one more time after saying hello to her aunt.

“I have to confess that I’m still in awe that Carol adapted so well to her.” The mothers were in the open kitchen that connected with the dining and living room, making them able to see their kids at any time, Agatha now helping to prepare the food.

“All those weeks we spent worrying about it were completely in vain.” Nicole looked towards the living room when she heard Therese’s offended shriek, watching Carol sitting astride the back of the couch, laughing because the baby was incapable of reaching her. She was opening her mouth just to warn her to be careful when she decided against it, knowing that most of the time, the accidents happened after the warning, distracting the kid when in reality they were aware of what they were doing.

Agatha followed Nicole’s gaze, her eyes widening when she saw her daughter but before she could do anything about it, she felt a hand on her forearm. Turning her gaze to her friend, she found Nicole shaking her head with a smile. “She’ll be okay.”

For a moment, both women felt their blood getting cold when another shriek was heard, their brief fear making it difficult to recognize that this time it was full of delight. Looking back at the kids, they saw that Carol was now hanging upside down, her hands tightly gripping the back of the couch, her head resting on the seat so she could flip over, being careful to not smack Therese, who shrieked again when she stretched her arms, finally able to touch Carol.

The little girl ran a hand over Therese’s head softly, already well-educated to be gentle after all this year, trying to tame the unruly hair, shiny big green eyes looking at her in wonder before the most adorable scowl overtook her features the moment Carol ran away, beginning another chase.

By the time the food was ready, Carol made her way to the kitchen, rubbing her eyes tiredly once her mother called her, followed by a Therese that was surprisingly still full of energy, squirming in her mother’s arms once she was picked up, not really interested in being fed, acting as if Carol’s presence was something she didn’t have the opportunity to enjoy as much as she would have liked.

She was cooing, looking at her friend who wasn’t paying attention to her, fighting against her desire to not fall asleep over her food, the women making conversation with the baby, but since they weren’t the ones with whom Therese was talking, she started to be louder, to the point she smacked her little hand against the table from time to time.

“What is it, love?” Nicole followed Therese’s gaze, smiling but not saying anything to Carol, who startled herself when her head slipped from her hand.

Therese looked at her mother, babbling and frowning. The women laughed but that only seemed to frustrate her more, making her scream, hoping to convey her point once and for all. “Cadol!”

Agatha gasped in surprise as Nicole looked down at her daughter, open-mouthed, not completely sure if she was shocked by the sudden outburst or what she’d said. Carol’s sleepiness appeared to be stolen from her, as she straightened with attention in her chair, eyes wide. “Did she …?” But Therese was looking at her with her pouty expression, as a confirmation. “Mama, she said my name!” Or at least the most close version Therese could pronounce at the moment but it was thrilling for Carol, nevertheless.

Laughing at her daughter’s excitement, Agatha kissed Carol’s temple before the girl slid down the chair. On the other side of the table, Nicole was congratulating her daughter’s milestone, making her laugh when she blew a raspberry on her neck, stopping when she felt Carol’s arm resting against her forearm as she clinged onto Therese’s shirt. The baby let her head fall backwards in an attempt to see her before her mother turned her around, settling her in her lap, placing her arms on her belly as a security belt.

Placing her hands on her aunt’s arms, Carol leaned to nuzzle her nose against Therese, who went cross-eyed when she followed the movement, then laughed when she felt the gesture. “You are the most amazing little one, ever!” When she pulled back, Carol saw Therese making the kissy gesture with her lips for which she leaned once again, allowing her to kiss her cheek as she felt little hands on her face.

During the rest of their stay, Carol remained close to Therese, only napping when the baby was put to sleep, having  _ conversations _ with her whenever the eager babble started; though, from time to time she pretended to not pay attention so she could hear Therese say her name in that adorable, offended way of hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

_**7 & 4 years old.** _

Carol should have known it was a bad idea. In fact, she knew it was a bad idea since the moment it crossed her mind, but she should have discarded it right away and not decided to go for it only because Therese was looking at her with so much hope.

Everything started when the little one, as Carol liked to call her, found out that Carol was taking swimming lessons. It wasn’t the first, and most likely wouldn’t be the last time Therese would want to do things only because Carol was doing it. So when she claimed she wanted to take swimming lessons too, her parents agreed but she needed to wait until she was a little older. She had thrown a tantrum at the news but her parents didn’t change their minds. Luckily for everyone, it was easy to distract Therese’s mind from the issue, unless it was a day Carol had her lessons, like today.

The girls had been playing in Carol’s room, Therese holding her new doll that was acting as the new addition in the family scenario they were playing, when she sighed tiredly, making Carol realize that she wasn’t as into their game as she usually was. “What’s going on?”

“I want to swim with you.” It wasn’t even about learning, it was only to be with her.

“You will, it’s just matter of time.”

“I have to wait ages for that!” It was actually a few months – Therese’s parents were planning to get their own pool to teach her themselves and for Carol to go whenever she wanted – but from her perspective, the waiting was eternal. She looked miserable and Carol’s mind started to work on a way to fix it.

Looking through the window, to the back garden, an idea started to form. The moment she knew that her mother would freak out once they were discovered – because they  _ would _ be, Carol should have ignored it, but when she looked back at her friend, looking at the way Therese lowered her head, her hair falling to hide her face in what it was an already familiar sad gesture, she thought it would be worth it.

“You want to swim with me?” Therese sharply raised her head, nodding. “All right, let’s go then.” The younger girl looked confused, not without reason since there wasn’t a pool but she didn’t hesitate to follow her, watching Carol get her beach digging kit.

Carol literally took the issue in her own hands. Once in the garden, she placed the tools on the ground, using the rake to trace the perimeter of what would become their pool, exchanging it for the shovel to start digging the hole, using her hands to go faster. Therese helped her when she understood what she was doing. It was the biggest mess they had ever made. Quickly their clothes, skin and hair were smeared with dirt and grass; once water was involved, everything became even messier.

They were trying to suppress their laughter, not wanting to be discovered but watching the other turning into a walking mud monster was making it hard. In retrospect, it was a miracle they weren’t discovered right from the beginning, having somehow the chance to create their mud pool, deep enough that the water actually covered right up Therese’s waist if she was standing. The little girl was having the time of her life, throwing water in Carol’s direction with her hands and dipping into it to avoid being hit when Carol did the same in hers.

Only the angry screams of their names was able to dampen Carol’s happiness at making her friend so happy.

However, there was a scary calm when their mothers pulled the girls out of the mud. The girls found only crossed arms and heavy frowning. For a second, Carol thought that perhaps they wouldn’t get in much trouble, until her mother spoke. “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

Carol cringed in her spot at the irritated tone but a timid answer came before she could say anything. “I just wanted to swim.”

“We told you you’d have to wait, Therese. We never told you no, only that you needed to wait.” It was the first time Nicole had looked so upset and it wasn’t a nice image for the girls, who were used to seeing her friendly and calm manner.

Therese looked at the floor, her body trembling and it was hard to tell if it was because she was cold or if it was due to the scolding. “It wasn’t her fault,” Carol intervened. “I was the one who planned everything.”

Nicole looked at her, her eyes softening a little. “It’s quite noble what you are trying to to do, Carol, but she should have known better.” She looked at her daughter, her eyes narrowing.

“And so do you,” Agatha continued. “I can’t even comprehend what was running through your mind that made you think this was a good idea, Carol. You are the older one, the one who is supposed to be an example.”

Carol was ready to answer back, to say that the only goal in her mind was to make Therese happy because she didn’t think there was anything wrong with that, when a soft cry distracted her. It was the first time Therese was involved in a situation like this and she clearly wasn’t taking it well. Wanting to avoid any more suffering for her, Carol bit her tongue, meekly accepting whatever scolding remained to be done but both women sighed, clearly not having the heart to keep going when one of the girls needed comfort, though they knew they wouldn’t let the girls get away with it this time.

Carol was doing a good job keeping it together as she watched Nicole taking Therese in her arms, not minding getting dirty, to take her home as her mother took her hand, leading her into the house to make her take a shower, but she wasn’t able to be strong any longer when her eyes met Therese’s over her mother’s shoulder, the little one stretching an arm into her direction as she wailed which caused her to lower her head, looking at the floor as a few tears escaped her eyes.

In the end, the decided punishment was that Therese and Carol wouldn’t be allowed to see each other for a week. Though their parents knew they would have to find another solution to teach them a lesson in the future the day Carol severely injured herself, breaking her arm when she climbed a tree in an attempt to go and see her friend after only one day of being punished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

_**8 & 5 years old.** _

Therese was nervous. Tomorrow was the day she was going to start kindergarten and the fluttering of her stomach at just thinking about it made her want to go to her mother to tell her that perhaps it was a good idea to wait another year for it.

She remembered, or at least that was what her parents told her, that when Carol started it, she ─ wearing only a diaper and a t-shirt because it was summer time ─ had run behind the school bus where she saw Carol getting in, a few steps before her father picked her up in his arms, wanting to go with her. Now that the moment was around the corner of happening, the last thing she wanted was to go to school. Perhaps it was because she wouldn’t be going to the same school as Carol. If Carol wasn’t there, it wasn’t interesting for Therese.

Sighing dreadfully, Therese let her head fall over her coloring book, not able to distract herself any longer by coloring, startling Carol with the thud, who was sitting next to her, focusing on her homework, leaving it to the last moment because it was more important to spend the weekend playing with Therese. “What’s wrong, tadpole?” She had used that nickname for her friend since she had learned to swim, proving to be a natural at it.

Raising her head, Therese scoffed, hitting Carol’s arm in what she hoped was a painful manner but Carol only laughed. “I don’t want to go to school tomorrow,” she replied once she placed her head on her hands.

Gasping in surprise, Carol left her pencil on the table. Homework could wait. “Why not? You were so excited about it.” To the point she had been annoying sometimes. Therese only shrugged. “Are you nervous?” It was only a polite question because she knew the answer already; back then, she had been nervous too.

“I don’t know.” Carol looked at her knowingly, making her blush. “I am,” she admitted begrudgingly, pouting with a frown. “I just want to be like you. You're brave.”

Carol snorted. “Yeah, right. Therese … I was as nervous as you are too. I’m always nervous when something is new and unknown.”

It was adorable the way Therese’s face morphed into surprise, her mouth forming a perfect o. “Are you serious?” She suddenly frowned. “Or are you lying me to make me feel better?”

“You hurt me.” She placed her hand on her chest in pretended offense. “When have I ever have lied to you, tadpole?”

“Stop calling me that!” She tried to be angry but Carol’s laugh made it impossible, always causing her to smile.

“I promise I won’t call you that anymore.” Stretching to reach Therese’s head, Carol ruffled her hair.

“Okay,” she said laughing, trying to escape Carol’s hand. “What do you do on the first day, anyway?” she asked once they stopped.

“Mmm, not much, almost all the first days of a school year is for introductions and getting to know your classmates a little.” She was not going to tell her that she couldn’t remember exactly what happened during her first day in kindergarten because she wanted to soothe her. It had been 3 years ago, a lifetime from Carol’s perspective. But that was what happened when she started this new year and kindergarten was lighter, so she couldn’t be mistaken.

Therese pursed her lips, not truly convinced. “But what if I somehow manage to ruin it?”

“In what way you could possibly ruin it?” Therese lowered her head, shrugging. “Therese, I promise you will be fine. People will like you and you are not ignorant to stuff. Aunt Nicole and Uncle Patrik have been teaching you the basics to get you ready, and school will only make you better at it. And you won’t be the only not knowing some things, but that’s what school is for, to teach you.”

“Will you … will you help me with things if I ever need it?” she asked shyly.

Carol took Therese’s face in her hands, squeezing softly to elicit fishy lips that made her smile. “Always.” She kissed Therese’s forehead, feeling the little girl hugging her strongly as a thanks.

 

* * *

 

Carol thought that her mother was getting angry very frequently lately, but at least this time she knew it was because her father had caved to her begging from yesterday. She wanted to be present for the moment Therese took the bus but that meant being a little late for school. This didn’t matter to Carol because for her, it was more important to be supporting her friend. Agatha’s immediate answer was a resolute no but luckily for Carol, Edmund understood her need, allowing her to do it. She hadn’t paid attention to the angry glares exchanged between her parents, too thrilled by the news.

Sitting on the stairs of the front porch with her father, she was waiting for Therese to come out of her house since the school bus was a couple of houses away. When the Belivets came out, Carol stood up, hurrying to their direction as she screamed Therese’s name to draw her attention. The little girl’s surprise lasted only a second before she was grinning. She was about to run towards her friend when Patrik held her by her backpack to prevent it, though she didn’t have the chance to complain because Carol was already there.

“What are you doing here? You should be going to school.”

“I couldn’t leave without wishing you a good day, don’t you think?” She smiled softly but she puffed a laugh when Therese tackled her with her little body in order to hug her, a hug that Carol immediately returned. “Everything’s going to be okay – don’t worry too much. You are great and there’s nothing you can’t do,” she hurried to whisper when she saw the bus stopping in front of the house.

Therese nodded once they broke apart, not saying anything but the emotion was clear in her shining eyes. Their parents hugged her at the same time, before all walked their way towards the bus. Therese stopped before Patrik could help her climb the stairs of the bus, looking back at her mother, who waved at her, and Carol. She sighed deeply, as if taking courage before allowing her father to put her on the first step, climbing the rest on her own.

Giving a quick look around to find an empty seat, she walked quickly once she found one, not paying much attention to the other kids even when she could feel their eyes on her. Therese looked through the window after sitting, smiling softly at the fact that her parents were still there, waving eagerly when they saw her. Carol was still there too, but instead of waving, she gave her a thumbs up that somehow made her feel like everything would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

_**9 & 6 years old.** _

Therese knew this was the place where she could find Carol once she finally found out what was going on. There had been so much stiffness in the ambience lately that it was impossible to not feel they were keeping something from her, especially when Carol was so distant, not only with her but in general, something that was out of character.

The house, that was a few houses away from theirs, was for sale and it had a treehouse in the backyard. They went there whenever they needed to take a break away from their mothers, especially Carol since Therese had told her mother about it, not wanting to get them into trouble because of their disappearance. Nicole surprisingly didn’t say anything about it, allowing them to go, but several times Therese had seen her wandering around, in what most likely was an unsuspicious attempt to check that they were okay. Now that the truth was out, it made so much sense why her mother was so understanding with this and why they had been coming more often lately.

“Hey.” She revealed her presence with a soft whisper as if there was no chance Carol heard her climbing the stairs. When there was no answer, Therese went to sit next to her friend. “Um, I – Mom told me what’s happening. How are you?”

Carol frowned at the question. She was tired of it. Every adult was treating her like some delicate creature and she was sick of it. She knew it wasn’t fair to snap at the only person who sincerely care for her and not because there was some sort of obligation, but it was also a fact that Therese was the only person with whom she could be honest. “My parents are getting a divorce, Therese – how do you think I am?”

Startling slightly when Carol raised her voice, Therese looked at the floor for a second before taking a deep breath. “I really don’t know, Carol, that’s why I’m asking you. I’m only six, it’s hard for me understand … Mom had to explain to me what a divorce was because I didn’t know what that word meant.”

Carol couldn’t help but smile a little. “What did she tell you?”

“That your parents wouldn’t be together anymore,” she replied sadly.

Feeling the sting of the tears in her eyes, Carol lowered her head. “Yeah.”

“I’m so sorry, Carol.” Therese moved to kneel in front of her to be able to hug her, a hug that Carol didn’t return but she rested her chin on her shoulder.

There was nothing but silence for a while, both girl lost in their thoughts – Therese desperately wanting to find a way to make her friend feel better as Carol was trying to get used to the fact that this would become her new normal.

“I feel … sad, obviously,” she finally answered Therese’s question. “But I also feel … angry and I don’t know why.”

Therese backed down so she could see her, but her hands remained on Carol’s shoulders. “That’s what’s makes you feel angry? The fact they are divorcing?”

At first Carol shrugged but then she shook her head. “I - the fact that I feel like all my life had been a lie now. Remember when we built the Jenga tower to see how tall we could make it until it collapsed?” A nod. “That’s how it feels.” She made a face. “It feels like the image of my parents had been infected, like all they taught me is no longer real and that makes me feel bad because they are my parents and I shouldn’t be thinking like this about them.”

Therese pursed her lips, nodding slowly. “Adults scold us when we do things we shouldn’t but who scolds them?” She looked so contemplative that Carol snorted with amusement. “I’m serious!”

“Oh, I know you are.” Therese had been known to toss around these kinds of philosophical questions from time to time, even at such young age.

“Anyway … I think you have every right to feel what you feel. Mom always says that feelings are never right or wrong, they just are. It’s not like you can control them. And that what matters is how you react to them and what you do because of them.” Because of it, Therese, as most kids, was unapologetically in touch with her emotions. For her there was no point trying to hide if you were happy or sad or angry. Adults were always making a huge mess when feelings were involved.

Carol’s features softened in wonder as she looked at her friend. “When did you become all wise?”

“I’ve always been like this, I just had to hide it so you didn’t get all jealous because I’m better since you are always saying that because you are the older, you know more,” she sassed back, shrugging.

Carol’s eyebrows raised before she narrowed her eyes. “Is that so?”

“Mhm.” By this point, she couldn’t keep holding back a giggle, which turned into a full laugh when Carol began to tickle her. They lost each other in the action for a moment until Therese remembered the purpose of being there. “Wait, wait, wait! I’m trying to make you feel better!”

Carol stopped for a moment, waiting for the green eyes focusing in hers. “You already are, silly.” She smiled when Therese’s dimples marked her cheeks as she beamed at her. The cute moment ended when Carol attacked again, this time with Therese fighting back and not only trying to escape from her friend’s hands.

Moments later they were on the floor, looking up at the ceiling after their tickle fight that only stopped because Therese warned Carol that she was going to pee if they kept going, trying to catch their breaths. 

“Being an adult stinks,” Therese blurted out, finding it relevant.

Carol chuckled. “Looks like.” She listened to Therese’s movements, taking a comfortable position to look at her and she turned her head in her direction.

“We are going to learn to deal with this, you know? No matter what happens, you are not alone, you will never be because I will  _ always _ be with you, okay?” There was undeniable resolution in her face. She didn’t know a lot of things but she was completely sure about that.

Carol nodded, feeling a lump in her throat due to the emotion that made her incapable of talking. But Therese smiled, pleased, as if that was the reaction she expected. She lay back on the floor in the next second, her smile growing bigger when she felt Carol’s hand searching hers to squeeze it wholeheartedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

_**11 & 8 years old.** _

“Come on, come on, come on!”

“I’m coming, you goofball. You're holding my hand and guiding me!”

“Yeah, but you’re walking so slow.”

“Therese, I’m actually slowing down to not bump against you.”

Therese puffed but didn’t complain anymore. She had been so secretive all day, telling Carol there was something she needed to show her after they ate with her parents. It was Friday and Carol always waited with the Belivets for her father to come and fetch her to spend the weekend together. It was the settled routine after the divorce concluded though it was clear that Edmund wasn’t really happy with it. Carol had listened to her parents arguing about it. It hadn’t been easy for her to be divided for almost everything when it came to this situation but at least being with Therese made her forget about it.

After finishing eating, Therese told her parents that they were going to go on a bike ride, which Carol didn’t question and neither did Nicole or Patrik – the girls had earned their trust a long time ago – because it was a thing they often did. But when Therese took an uncommon turn on the familiar paths they roamed, Carol felt the desire to start asking questions, though she remained quiet, understanding that whatever this was, Therese wanted it to be a surprise.

They stopped at the two-floor abandoned movie theater that looked more like a house from its outside appearance. The girls had never had the chance to be here when the place was functional, being out of service during all their lives but their parents told them it had been a huge deal during their adolescence. Now the bottles of alcohol and cigarette butts showed by whom it was frequented at nights.

Carol was expecting Therese to head to the front door but her friend got off her bike, walked to the side of the structure, and left the bike against the wall before making a gesture with her hand to call her. Following her steps, Carol was next to Therese right away, climbing on the double barrel trash can so they could get inside through the window.

“How did you end up at this place anyway?” Carol asked as they walked their way up to the second floor. There wasn’t any sign that explained to Carol why, as she looked around, looking at the old posters as decorations. Actually, Therese disliked the places that screamed ‘the stage of a horror movie’ like the one they were in – though it wasn't quite terrible when there was still sunlight.

“You’ll see.” She smiled and Carol tried to not roll her eyes before Therese tugged on her arm, making them walk faster.

Therese only released Carol’s hand when they were in front of a double door, the one Therese pushed open using the side of her body more than her hands. Carol looked around, surprised by the fact that the place didn’t look as torn apart as she had expected. There were some broken seats but most of them were only covered in dirt though the screen had been smashed, a huge impact crack right in the middle. “Well, that makes it clear that you didn’t bring me to see a movie,” she said mockingly.

Therese didn’t answer, taking her hand again to take them to the darkest corner of the room, that was in the screen’s direction, where part of the curtain fell freely. “Now, don’t make any startling noise or movement, okay?” she said seriously, looking at Carol for a moment, who could only nod.

Kneeling, Therese lifted part of the curtain as Carol sat cross legged next to her, watching a soft movement that made her bend to the side to see better. A broken seat was working as a triangled house that the curtain covered for a cat family – a big black cat who was clearly the mother as she hissed warningly, though she relaxed as if she recognized the visitors, and three adorable kittens that meowed in complaint at being exposed to the light.

“Owww, they are so cute!” Carol smiled happily, looking at Therese who was smiling too. “How did you even found out about them?”

“One day Dad and I went to buy groceries and we saw the mom coming inside but that was it. A few days later he was telling Mom that he forgot to buy something, which was a lie.” She giggled mischievously. “And that he was going to take me with him. He brought us here and after telling me that what we were about to do was bad and that under no circumstances should I be doing this, we broke in.”

Carol laughed with mirth, now understanding why there was a bowl of food and water. She lay on her belly, not caring one bit about messing up her clothes, resting her arms on the floor and using them as a pillow. “Why you didn’t take them home?”

“Mom’s allergies,” she said sadly, reaching to scratch the mom behind the ear, that immediately made her begin to purr. “But Dad said that once they opened their eyes, we would take them to the vet, hopefully to find them a home because it could be someone who might not care at all for them. I wanted you to see them first, though.”

Carol smiled tenderly. “I appreciate that.”

“Because you are always kinda sad on Fridays, which I think I get it, at least a little or at least I try to.” She kept rambling as if Carol didn’t say anything, suddenly nervous because she didn’t want to make her friend feel bad for feeling sad, she just wanted to make her feel better as Carol always did when she fell ill. “But nobody could remain sad with kittens.” Therese lowered her head, insecure.

Carol’s smile turned melancholic. She knew it was in vain, but it never stopped her from trying to hide her negative emotions from Therese. The girl was so scarily empathic sometimes that she tried to avoid giving her any unnecessary inconvenience. She was opening her mouth to apologize when she remembered that Therese didn’t like when she apologized for something she couldn’t avoid feeling. “You are right, nobody can remain sad with kittens.”

The younger girl grinned happily before taking Carol’s hand, coaxing her to pet the big cat before she took one of the kittens, kissing its head before giving it to her. They lost sense of time playing with them that when they heard their names, they jumped, slightly worried until they recognized their fathers’ voices. Both girls waited, after Therese yelled out where they were, expecting to be scolded but the men were smiling when they stepped into the room, Patrik holding a carton box.

“I told you they would be here,” he told Edmund who embraced Carol warmly, even when her clothes were full of dirt.

“I’m sorry Dad, I know you told me to not do it but I needed to show them to Carol and-” She pressed her lips together when Patrik raised a hand to interrupt her.

“I’m not going to scold you, sweetheart. I  _ knew _ you were going to bring her, that’s why I taught you how to get in. I have no problem with that – I just didn’t want you to come alone.” He laughed when Therese threw her arms around his waist. “Now, how about we all take them to the vet as we talked about?”

The fathers looked at their daughters as they moved the kittens to the box, wanting to do it on their own, needing to intervene when it was time to catch the mama cat because Carol and Therese ended up having a fit of laughter after spending a few minutes running around the room, unsuccessfully trying to catch her.

Once the whole family was in the box, the four began their way out, the girls behind the men and Carol reached to take Therese’s hand, beaming a smile at her friend when she turned her head to look at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

_**13 & 10 years old.** _

Carol was nervous and she was angry with herself for it. _It’s only Therese_ , she thought, as she watched her friend working on her homework, _your buddy, your best friend, the person who wouldn’t turn her back on you for something like this_.

Wouldn’t she though? Because Carol thought her mother would be the right person to go to talk about this and she hadn’t been truly understandable. She had tried but Agatha wasn’t able to conceal her upset expression after listening to her daughter. Her dad was different, fortunately (Carol sometimes thought that most of the time, he reacted in the opposite way than her mother only to annoy her but since it worked in Carol’s favor, she wouldn’t complain) but Edmund took it more in a joking way, as if it wasn’t something serious because she was _young_ to be dealing with those things. Carol loathed that excuse.

So, after dealing with her parents about this confusing time of her life without receiving what she was looking for (though she couldn’t tell what she was exactly looking for), the only thing remaining was the talk with her best friend. This wouldn’t be the first time she had talked with her about liking someone. Just a few months ago, Carol had come to her to gossip about her first kiss practically right after it happened, making her the first one to know. Therese had giggled all the time as she listened, but even if she found it hilarious for whatever reason, the interest for what Carol lived was palpable.

This time Carol had done things backwards, as she was avoiding in every way to reach to this point and she couldn’t help but wonder why she was so afraid to treat this situation with Therese. As Carol looked at her friend one more time, the answer appeared in her mind without any difficulty. _Because I would be able to deal with the world’s disapproval_ – her mother’s reaction gave her the proof; it had bothered her but it didn’t make her feel heartbroken as the fact of imagining Therese’s rejection did – _but not hers, never hers_.

Sighing, Carol rubbed her eyes as she gathered her courage. “Have you ever heard about a girl liking a girl?”

Therese raised her head to look at her. “Of course. You and I like each other.”

Carol rolled her eyes, laughing softly. “Right, but not what I meant … you know, as your parents like each other. Or like me and Brandon.” Though by now, the boy was a remote memory even if she saw him during the week.

“Oh.” She seemed contemplative, frowning with concentration. “No, I don’t think so.” It was actually the answer Carol expected because there wasn’t anything about that subject in the atmosphere that surrounded them. “Why?”

Squirming in her chair, part of Carol thought she should just drop the subject. “I- I think,” she cleared her throat, “I like someone. A girl,” she whispered, feeling herself blushing, the warmness growing in her face.

Therese blinked a few times before tilting her head to the side, one of her ponytails fluttering, giving her the appearance of a confused puppy. “You don’t like Brandon anymore?”

Carol felt puzzled for a second, finding weird that _that_ was Therese’s first question. “I do.” She shrugged. “It was nice to have my first kiss with him but the happiness has passed and it’s not like it used to be.” Which was quite terrible because he was completely smitten with her.

Therese pursed her lips and Carol wondered if she was disappointed somehow. The day she had told him about him, Therese babbled endlessly about it, claiming that perhaps this was the beginning of her happy ending like in all those princess movies they watched. “Well, it seems like he’s not your happy ending … perhaps she is.”

Carol was sure that at that moment she would look like one of those cartoons’ characters when they were feeling bewildered – eyes about to pop-out as her mouth fell open, watching the way the girl looked down at her notebooks, so nonchalant that Carol blurted the first time that came to her mouth. “She’s a teacher, Therese!”

Therese _finally_ looked surprised. “Or not,” she admitted, smiling sheepishly. “You like a teacher?”

“Is that-?” Carol blinked for a moment, as if she was waking up. “That’s really what you find more curious?”

“Yeah?” She seemed confused. “What else?”

“The fact that I like a girl?!” She didn’t know why she was feeling so agitated. Perhaps after her parents’ reactions, her subconscious took theirs as the normal reaction. It was either disturbance or diminish it as a joke.

“Yeah, I got that. Why is that the end of the world?”

“I- I don’t know but my parents didn’t react like you did.” She frowned a little.

“You talked with them first?” It was completely endearing for Carol that she was more upset about this than with her revelation.

“I was nervous to tell you for some stupid reason. And I wanted some sort of comfort that it was okay.” She lowered her head in shame. “Because it’s not something you normally hear or see. I was feeling so confused – I still am,” she admitted in a weak voice.

There wasn’t an answer, but Carol listened to the sound of the chair scraping the floor as it was pulled back, pointing that Therese stood up, followed by her steps. She sat next to Carol, on her knees to to give herself a better elevation and be able to drape an arm around her shoulders. “What did they tell you?”

“Mom looked like she sucked a lemon.” They snorted. “Dad told me it was just a phase, much as Brandon because just a couple of weeks ago I was so excited with him and now this. He used the ‘too young to know what I want’ routine.” She sighed tiredly.

“I kinda expected that from Aunt Agatha but not from Uncle Edmund.” They were like day and night. Their divorce actually making sense to the girls after becoming more aware of that reality. Where she was uptight and serious, he was relaxed and fun. “I’m sorry they are making you feel like this is wrong.”

“It really doesn’t bother you?” Carol looked at Therese. For once, it appeared that she was the younger one of the both, looking so small and unsure at the moment.

Therese laughed. “Of course not, silly. The only thing that matters to me is that you are happy, nothing else. If it’s weird at the moment it’s because it’s new for me. Remember that I even found it strange when you told me about Brandon?” Carol smiled, nodding. “I don’t care if you like a boy or a girl, I only care that they are a nice person that deserves you.” She smiled sweetly.

Since all this had started, Carol had felt so anxious and confused – not having previous knowledge of what was happening to her, she believed there was something wrong with her, even more so when there wasn’t any kind of reassurance from her parents. But Therese’s words were exactly what she needed to hear, as she felt a calmness washing her over, bringing her the comfort and support she had been looking for from the people who supposedly should give it to her unconditionally.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

_**14 & 11 years old.** _

When Therese was transferred to Carol’s school, the older girl had mixed feelings about it.

On one hand, she was overjoyed because her best friend was in the same school as her, something they had wanted since the moment Therese began her education – their mothers often asked them how it was possible that they weren’t sick of seeing each other all the time, always getting an offended look as reply. However, both women agreed that it wasn’t a good idea for them to live every single aspect of their lives together, no matter how much their daughters begged for it.

On the other hand, there was uncertainty because even when she hated to admit it, their mothers were right: Therese needed to have a life beyond Carol as much as she could, at least during school hours. As the years went by, the childish bluntness that distinguished her started to disappear, giving way to a shy and insecure girl. School hadn’t been particularly easy for her, and she didn't make friends easily. For Carol, it felt like there were two Therese’s: the one the rest of the world saw and the one she knew, because when they were alone, it was as if Carol’s confidence was contagious but only if they were the only ones in a room.

It had never bothered Carol that Therese started to rely on her so much, though as she grew older and learned how people could be, she knew that Therese would be teased endlessly for it. Carol wasn’t sure how to react in this position. She thought the safest way to go was to give Therese some sort of encouragement without giving her the option of joining her – that was why when their eyes locked as Carol was pulling a couple of books out of her locker, Therese leaving her stuff in hers, the older girl smiled kindly at her friend, whose happiness was unmistakable as she smiled back, but before she could do anything else, Carol looked away and turned around to make her way to her classroom, missing the devastated expression on Therese’s face.

 

* * *

 

  
Carol ran the moment classes ended, finding out Therese left already due to one of their classmates. They were supposed to make their way back to their homes together and Carol was hurrying not only because their respective mothers would get pissed if Therese came alone, but also because this clearly confirmed what she had suspected all day: that she had screwed up big time.

Carol did not even spend lunchtime with Therese. She watched her from afar, feeling slightly reassured to see her with others. But the way her shoulders drooped and her head looked down at the ground, more often than not, made Carol feel guilty.

When Carol saw a familiar blue backpack, she felt relieved. “Hey!” she screamed, not caring when other people turned to look at her, Therese included, though when she saw who it was, she resumed her steps, causing Carol to run the remaining distance, holding Therese’s backpack to make her stop. “Hold … on … please,” she said, panting.

There was a tense silence for a minute before Therese’s apathetic voice broke it. “I need to go home, Carol.”

Carol straightened, looking at her in surprise even when she couldn’t really blame her for her attitude. She actually felt grateful that she was talking to her and not resorting into the silent treatment like when they were little. “Therese … I- I’m sorry, I made a mistake, okay?” When her friend didn’t answer, Carol’s heartbeat quickened with nervousness.

Suddenly, all the lack of indifference Therese was trying to convey, was swept away, her eyes filling with unshed tears as her lip trembled. “No, it’s okay Carol, I get it. If I were you, I wouldn’t want to be associated with someone like me.”

Carol’s eyes widened with disbelief. “What? No! Therese, I’m not ashamed of you!” Carol took Therese’s hand, guiding them to a bench since they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk. She made Therese sit and she crouched in front of her, not wanting to give her the chance to shun her gaze. “How can you think that?”

“Come on, Carol, just look at you and look at me,” she said tiredly, wanting to fidget with the straps of her backpack but Carol had rested her hands on hers that were over her knees.

“I do, and I don’t see what you apparently see, so enlighten me.” She was frowning but out of curiosity and confusion, not because she was angry.

Therese grunted in the way Carol had heard her doing whenever her parents made her do something she didn’t want but she would do anyway. “You are the pretty girl everyone turns around to look at, you have style – it’s not really surprising that you are so popular in school.” It was only necessary a day to discover it.

“Does that bothers you?” There was apprehension in her tone.

“You being popular? Not at all, I’m happy that people can see how amazing you are.” She wouldn’t dare to admit that she felt slightly jealous, not because she wanted to be in Carol’s position but because she was afraid that someone would steal her friendship. “I just can’t help but wonder what are you doing wasting your time with someone like me. I’m the opposite to what you and your friends are.” With her overalls, glasses and braces giving her a nerdy appearance she definitely was, but it wasn’t like she could make a decision about it. Hell, not even Carol could. Her style was the product of Agatha’s interference who bought her wardrobe, only caring about the fact that her daughter had to look perfect.

“Therese, _you_ are the one who’s my friend. When it comes to spending my time with someone, you are the only one that comes to mind.” She went to parties but she rejected most of them because of this and she didn’t really regret it. In the end, she managed to have a balance at being sociable but without making her best friend feel neglected. At least she hoped. “They are okay, but they are not you,” she declared, smiling with raw affection. “You are funny, sincere and your beauty is natural. You don’t need to tidy yourself up with fancy things. You _are_ beautiful.” She chuckled at the way her friend blushed.

“I know I’m acting like an idiot. I’m sorry.” She was aware of her insecurity and she hated not being able to put a stop to it.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for – I was the one who screwed up. I thought I was doing what was right. To give you a chance to mingle without my influence.” She sighed. “Because we are going to meet other people and we are going to interact with them a lot, that’s inevitable. But no one will be as important as you are to me, no one will have the power to take me away from you.” Therese’s eyes twinkled in a particular way that made Carol feel like she hit the nail right on the head. She rested her knees on the ground for support so she could hold Therese’s face in her hands. “No one, little one.”

Therese nodded, grinning happily, Carol’s words bringing a reassuring warmth inside her as the owner of them wiped away the tear that escaped from her eye with her thumb before standing up, holding a hand for Therese to take, who didn’t hesitate to do it even before she stood up. “They are going to scold us, you know?” she warned after a few steps, but she wasn’t as worried as perhaps she should be.

“Yeah well,” Carol let go Therese’s hand to hug her by the shoulders, kissing her head as Therese wrapped an arm around her waist, “there was a far more important situation I had to deal with than to worry about that.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

_**15 & 12 years old.** _

Carol was aware something was going on with Therese but she didn’t want to intervene, especially because her friend hadn’t talk with her about it. It was upsetting but she could understand the need to gather courage before taking a certain step. So, even if it was hard, she kept her mouth shut, trying to be patient and waiting until Therese came to her on her own account. But when Nicole worriedly asked if she knew what was happening, Carol knew she couldn’t stay with crossed arms any longer … if Therese’s mother was coming to her to get information, most likely after trying to speak with her daughter to no avail, it meant it was something serious.

Therese was laying face down on her bed, with her head to the right, towards the wall when Carol stepped into her bedroom, not bothering with knocking. The younger girl knew who it was without needing to turn because Carol was the only person that would dare (she actually counted on Therese’s permission) to get inside without knocking first.

Sitting on the end of the bed, Carol rested her back against the wall, giving the appearance that she only came to chill out with her best friend but Therese sighed, turning her head into the pillow but leaving her mouth free. “What are you doing here, Carol?”

“Your mom didn’t directly send me but she went to ask me if I knew something because she’s worried.” There was no point in lying. “I am too. You haven’t been yourself since your date.”

That had been two days ago. Carol had expected her to come to her and gush about it, especially because the very same day she was full of excitement. But there wasn’t a visit afterwards, not even text messages and Therese was avoiding her – not in presence but whenever they were together, she wasn’t actually there. Carol didn’t want to think the worst of it but by now it was getting harder and harder to control her mind.

Trying to be patient, Carol felt like she was drowning in the silence they were submerged in but suddenly Therese turned around. She didn’t look at Carol but at least she was able to see her face to try and read her. “You should have warned me that boys are idiots.”

“I’m pretty sure I have mentioned it once or twice … or most of the time.” She tried to joke, panicking when Therese didn’t react as she would have liked. “Therese, what happened?” There was a terror in her voice that she wasn’t able to conceal anymore.

Noticing it, Therese lifted her head from her pillow, propping up on her arms, looking at Carol, whose face was shaped in horror. “No, no, no! I told you that movie would make you paranoid.” She frowned. It had been a good idea she decided to close her eyes when all the drama started.

Carol relaxed slightly, until Therese continued with a unsure _“although”_ that put her in tension again. “Therese.” She hissed with frustration.

“He … uhm, everything was perfect, he was so charming and all. But then, he tried to kiss me and I didn’t want to, i-it didn’t feel right to have my first kiss with him.” She lowered her gaze, nibbling at her lower lip. “That’s when I realized I liked him only as a friend, but he didn’t like that very much.”

“What did he do?” Carol’s voice was tainted with anger that Therese didn’t answer at first, watching her with a weird fascination. “Therese, what did he do?”

“H-he forced himself on me to kiss him,” she confessed in a whisper, embarrassed. She was angry with herself for liking someone like him and sad because one of the supposedly special moments of her life had been stolen from her.

Carol stood up, seeing red as she made her way out of the room without saying a word, ignoring Therese’s calls. An overwhelming wrath surrounded her, locking her in a state where she could only focus on one goal. Not even Nicole was able to stop her as she crossed the front door, closing the door with a slam, hurrying to disappear so by the time the Belivets stepped out of the house, there wasn’t any trace of her.

 

* * *

  

Therese was freaking out. She had been calling Carol’s cell phone, unsuccessfully, for over an hour ago. After stepping outside her house and looking at both sides of the street in the hopes of catching sight of her friend even when she knew where she was headed, she decided to go after her, only to be stopped by her mother.

Nicole didn’t stop asking questions until Therese admitted that Carol was going to do something that probably she shouldn’t. She somehow managed to avoid explaining _why_ the older girl reacted like that and her mother didn’t push, clearly worried for Carol too. So, after Therese promised she would stay in the house, trying to call Carol, the woman left the house in order to search for her after her daughter told her where she could probably find her.

Therese grunted in frustration, ready to throw the phone when once again there wasn’t an answer on the other side when she heard a car pulling up in front of the house. She ran to the window, hoping to see her mother but when she saw Carol getting out of her car (a birthday present from her father when she turned 15 that Therese had managed to avoid getting into it after the first time she got into a car with Carol ─ she knew it wasn’t fair because back in the day she was just learning to drive and now she had her permit but she still was a little reluctant), she felt such relief that her legs trembled.

Opening the door before her friend reached it, Therese didn’t know if she should hug her or punch her. “What did you do?” There wasn’t a point to ask where she had been because she knew.

“I went to make things clear, just that.” Carol walked next to Therese without looking at her, who felt bewildered before she reacted and followed her, closing the door behind her.

“Carol …” She was going to ask again, demanding more details when she looked at the way the other girl rubbed her right hand, more especifically her knuckles. In the next second, she was holding Carol’s hand in both of hers, observing the scraped skin. “You hit him?!” Carol snorted at the astonished expression of her friend but she only shrugged as an answer. “Carol, you can’t be hitting Richard Semco!”

“Why the hell not?!” She was frowning, clearly annoyed.

“Because violence is not the answer?” she said, quoting what her mother told her once. “I don’t know, but you shouldn’t have done it.”

“I’m not going to stay still and do nothing when a stupid little shit takes advantage of my friend.” Therese’s eyes widened at the bad word before giggling but then she shook her head, as if she was reminding herself of the seriousness of the situation.

“What if he does something? If he tells his parents and there are bad consequences for you?” She looked worried, her fingers caressing Carol’s knuckles, not realizing the way her face contorted in pain but she never retrieved her hand.

“He won’t. You really think he’s going to admit a girl kicked his ass? Anyway, if he’s stupid enough to say something about it but that I'm lying, I have you to back me up. I got your back and you got mine, isn’t it?” She smirked, already knowing the answer.

“Always,” she said immediately, still looking a little worried.

“Nothing’s going to happen, don’t worry. I promise. For the way he reacted, he’s going to pretend nothing ever happened, hoping that everyone forgets about it soon enough.” He had been with his friends when Carol found them in the park where they frequently spend their time (once Therese and Richard started to interact, Carol inadvertently began to pay attention to his life), listening to the group laughing at something Richard was bragging about before she called his attention by tapping on his shoulder.

Carol allowed him a chance to recognize her before striking him for the first time, ignoring the surprised gasps as Richard fell to the ground. She was so angry that she wasn’t really surprised of such achievement neither when she saw the blood coming out of his lip. Unbelievably, nobody dared to stop her, giving her the chance to punch him one more time before he hurried to stand up, almost falling back to the floor when he slipped, screaming what was wrong with her until Carol pointed in his direction, warning him that if he ever got closer to Therese again, next time would be worse, seeing the way he paled, cowardly remaining speechless. His reaction spoke louder than anything she could have said.

Therese sighed dramatically. “Well, my first kiss wasn’t what I expected it to be but it looks like I somehow managed to have a prince charming in my life nonetheless,” she said nonchalantly, taking the phone to call her mother to let her know Carol was fine, making her friend burst out laughing with her ridiculous comment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know about you guys, but I needed _that_ image since a long time ago, lmao.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

_**16 & 13 years old.**_

“Hey, hold this before I end up falling on my ass from the roof in an attempt to get out while holding it.” Carol’s hand appeared through the window, holding a satchel, which Therese, who was already sitting outside, took.

She watched her friend carefully coming out, almost painfully holding the hand Therese stretched in her direction. “You are not even close to the edge. Carol, you are not going to fall.” Amusement was clear in her voice.

“Shut up,” she replied once she was sitting next to her. “Gimme.”

Therese passed the satchel she had placed on her other side, scrutinizing the way it was slowly opened. They were in Therese’s house, where Carol would spend her weekend since Edmund was on a business trip that he wasn’t able to avoid. Therese saw the stress in her friend upon hearing the news, knowing that the last thing Carol wanted was to stay with her mother because things between her and Agatha were tense after the woman told her she was dating someone the previous week. So after talking with her parents, who were more than willing, Therese invited her over, seeing the overwhelming relief in the teenager.

Currently, they were alone in the house, Therese’s parents out on their weekly date and after knowing her mother wasn’t in theirs, Carol went to hers to fetch some things for her stay. “Those are not clothes, are they?” She had held the satchel, heavier than what she expected.

“No. That bag is on your bed. I just thought that since you very nonchalantly mentioned it the other day, it was a good time to go for it.” Therese’s eyes widened when Carol pulled out a bottle of beer and a close-to-be-empty bottle of wine out of the satchel. “Only if you still want to try it, of course.”

Therese’s gaze went from Carol’s face to the bottles in her hands, an action that was repeated several times. “You are a terrible influence on me,” she said fondly before reaching for the bottle of wine as Carol laughed.

Therese opened the bottle as Carol was taking out a bottle opener to open the beer, smelling it before doing anything else. “You’ll never know if you like it unless you taste it.”

She narrowed her eyes at her friend but she took the bottle to her mouth, taking a sip. Her first reaction was to scrunch up her face but as the sweet tasting covered her mouth, her features softened. “It’s not that bad.” She took a swig this time. “It’s bittersweet.”

Carol stopped her when she was about to take more. “Easy there. I want you to stop feeling curious about it – I don’t want you to get drunk.” Therese pouted but she allowed Carol to take the bottle from her, exchanging it for the beer. “Now taste this.”

Therese, confident about the pleasant taste of the wine, took a swig of the beer, thinking it was going to be enjoyable too only to end up spewing the liquid right away. “This is disgusting!” Carol guffawing until there were tears in her eyes. “You did this on purpose!”

“I did not!” she said between laughs. “For future reference, we shouldn’t mix them.” Therese scowled, passing the beer to Carol who took a swig. They remained silent, the sounds of crickets and some cars passing by the background melody. “Why did Dannie come to ask me if you were dating someone?”

“He did?” After Carol hummed in affirmation, Therese sighed deeply. “Probably because I told him I didn’t want to go out with him.”

“I see. And why’s that?” Carol turned to look at her, watching the way her friend shrugged. “It has something to do with what happened with Richard?”

As Carol had expected, nothing happened after she warned him to not mess with Therese ever again, to the point he pretended neither of them existed; but in a way, the damage had been done because Therese hadn’t shown that kind of interest in anyone else, rejecting everyone who was interested in her.

“I guess?” she said with uncertainty, not giving much thought about it before. “I think I’m still upset that he ruined my first kiss.”

“Therese, a kiss is not special because it’s the first one, it’s special because of the person you are having it with. He’s a jerk, that’s a fact but not every person that is interested in you will be like that. You haven’t lost your chance to feel that sparkle.” She smiled reassuringly when her friend looked at her, contemplating her words. “I mean, I’m not pushing you – if you don’t feel like dating, you don’t, just … don’t close that door completely, okay?”

Therese nodded, hugging her legs closer to her chest. “Perhaps it would have been easier if you had been my first kiss.” This time it was Carol who spat the beer.

“Say what?” It was comical to see Carol so astonished but for some reason there wasn’t any desire to laugh at the moment.

“Yeah, you know, as friends, like teaching me how to kiss.” She cleared her throat uncomfortably because she blurted out the comment without thinking first. “We care about and like each other – not like _like_ but you know what I mean.”

“You don’t even like girls! Unless there’s something you haven’t told me.” She narrowed her eyes a bit.

“I don’t know if I like girls or not. I haven’t met someone that makes me wonder about it. But I like you, and friends kiss each other all the time.” She made a gesture with her hand as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“Do they now? What kind of friends you have?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t do it but you know, that stupid game where you dare someone. Boys are always daring girls to kiss each other.” She shrugged.

 _Oh right, that stupid game_. Thanks to  _it_ , Carol had kissed several girls, some of her school friends. At least it worked to confirm that she indeed find girls attractive though she had to downplay it like the rest did. So kissing a friend wouldn’t be strange but this was Therese – she wasn’t just a friend but her best friend and that changed everything. _Did it, though?_ As Therese said, they were friends and they knew it wouldn’t mean anything beyond a – hopefully – nice moment.

“Are you sure?” Carol whispered softly.

“Yeah, I want to have a good memory with someone who’s actually special.” She lowered her head in that sad way of hers, not giving Carol a chance.

Sighing, Carol left the beer on the roof. “Fine then.” She carefully moved to kneel in front of Therese, who freed her legs. “Close your eyes.” When she did what was requested, Carol bit her lip, still unsure about it but she moved forwards nevertheless, stopping when Therese giggled, feeling her getting closer. “There’s nothing more reassuring that someone laughing at you when you are about to kiss them,” she whispered sarcastically.

“I’m not laughing at you, I don’t even know why I’m laughing because I don’t want to laugh.” She still had her eyes closed but she was frowning.

“Are you nervous?” she asked, recognizing the signals once Therese spoke. “Because we don’t have to do this. Therese, I get why you –”

Carol was only aware when Therese moved forward to join their lips that her friend wasn’t the only one nervous because her own heart was beating furiously. It was awkward at first, Carol with her eyes still open, their lips only pressed against each other as if she didn’t know what to do next. But in the next second, Carol pulled back a little to brush their lips as she took Therese’s face in her hands to then kiss her lips – first the top, then the bottom as her eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the soft caressing.

Therese hoped it wasn’t too obvious the way she was trembling, the butterflies fluttering in her stomach with such intensity that her entire body was reacting to it. When she placed her hands on the other girl’s shoulders, Carol was sure it was to push her back but she only felt a soft squeeze as if Therese was securing that she wasn’t going to go anywhere, slowly parting her lips, sighing contently. However, Carol didn’t dare to deepen the kiss, respectively trapping Therese’s lips between hers, kissing eagerly with Therese mirroring her actions.

They were blushing when they broke apart, and for a moment they shyly looked everywhere but at the other one, until a soft giggle escaped from their mouths at the same time. “Well, that wasn’t too bad,” Therese said, moving her hands away from Carol, leaning her back against the wall.

“ _Too_ bad?” Carol didn’t know if she should be offended or not.

She bumped her elbow against her friend’s ribs once she was sitting next to her. “You know what I mean. Deep down I thought it was going to be awkward but it wasn’t, at least for me. It was nice,” she whispered.

Carol had had the same thought, like perhaps she was going to feel like she was kissing her sister even when she had never considered Therese as such. “Yeah, it was nice,” she whispered back.

Therese rested her head on Carol’s shoulder. “And since you are the first girl I’ve kissed, I can consider this kiss as a first kiss, so … thank you for giving me what I always thought a first kiss should be.”

Carol was grateful that Therese wasn’t looking at her because she wouldn’t be able to see the way she was blushing as a goofy smile appeared on her lips. “Anytime,” she answered jokingly, resting her head against Therese’s as she laughed softly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

_**17 & 14 years old.** _

Carol was among the group of people that was left open-mouthed when Therese stepped onto the school grounds as she began her high school year. After spending nearly half of summer vacation on a trip with her father and getting back only yesterday, the only communication she’d had with her friend were text messages and Therese didn’t mention anything about _this_. It was like seeing the ugly duckling turn into the most beautiful swan.

Though she had never thought that Therese was ugly, she had to admit that she had never seen how obvious her beauty truly was when it was concealed behind the glasses, braces, and childish clothes. Now that there wasn’t a single trace of those things anymore, for Carol it felt like she was seeing a different person – with those curious big green eyes looking around shyly, because several people were looking at her, but at the same time, confidently smiling now that the braces were gone, waving at her friends.

Carol wondered how many people would be just now under the spell of Therese’s adorable dimples. She didn’t try to think much about the fluttering sensation in her stomach, blaming it on the fact that she hadn’t had breakfast that day as she made her way to her friend, who was in her locker. She leaned on the one next to it, hidden behind the opened door, not revealing her presence until Therese closed it.

“Hey you.” She smiled, watching the surprised expression in her face before it was filled with happiness.

“Carol!” She didn’t think twice about throwing herself at her friend’s arms to hug her. “I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, little one.” She closed her eyes for a moment, hugging back and sighing deeply, Therese’s perfume intoxicated her senses, which made her open her eyes sharply. Clearing her throat, she started to pull back. “Sorry for not going to see you yesterday but you know how Mom is, she told me I had to fix things for school and that I would see you tomorrow anyway.” She rolled her eyes.

Therese chuckled. “It’s okay, I get it.”

“By the way …” She looked at her up and down, appraising her outfit ─ black jeans, a dark blue press stud shirt with three buttons undone that let see a black t-shirt and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. “Wow.”

“Do I look okay?” she whispered, lowering her head a little as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Therese you look …” _gorgeous_. Carol shook her head slightly, hoping to clear her thoughts. “Really well.” She internally growled because that wasn’t even close. But apparently it was enough for Therese because she beamed at her.

“I wanted to tell you but at the same time, there was part of me that wanted it to be a surprise.” A soft blushed appeared in her cheeks.

“You have succeeded with flying colors.” She chuckled so it was clear she wasn’t upset about it.

Before they could keep talking, the bell rang, causing Therese to wrinkle her nose with annoyance. “How rude. Can't it see that we are having a conversation and it shouldn’t interrupt?”

Carol snorted. “See you during lunch?”

“Absolutely.” She smiled again and Carol thought that she should have listened to Agatha when she told her to eat something because she was feeling lightheaded. “Good luck on your first day of your last year.”

A lopsided smile emerged on her lips but it was tender. “Good luck on your first day of your first year.”

 

* * *

 

It was during lunch that Carol got an answer about her strange behavior during the day, but having an answer was somehow worse. During all her classes, she wasn’t able to stop thinking about Therese – causing her participation to be zero, which was uncommon in her case. She was trying to sooth her mind with the excuse that it was because she missed her during the past few weeks. But what happened once she stepped into the cafeteria, looking around for her friend, freaked her out.

Therese was, as usual, sitting with her group of friends but some senior students were standing next to the table, their attention focused on her in an attempt to charm her. Even when Carol wasn’t close to them, she knew the kind of things they were telling her ─ she had heard their ways for years, even been the recipient of some. It took Carol a moment to catch herself frowning, her fingers clenching on the tray.

For a fleeting moment, the idea of being jealous crossed her mind but she discarded it as soon as it came because it was ridiculous. Therese and she had a promise that a boy will never come between them and that was a promise Carol intended to keep. Besides, there wasn’t really a reason to be jealous because the boys weren’t exceptionally special. _But Therese is and they don’t actually deserve her only because they see her now._ The younger girl wasn’t amazing and gorgeous out of nowhere, as they seemed to think so.

Carol was the one to see it since the moment her eyes fell on that tiny and adorable lump, even if she couldn’t quite remember the experience with detail, but she remembered the feeling because it had been growing as years went by. For Carol, Therese had always been an incredible person, never invisible to her eyes and it wasn’t fair that people who never showed some kind of interest were looking for a chance to know her better now that she fit their stupid standards.

_I’ve always looked out for Therese and this is nothing out of the ordinary_ , Carol reassured herself, nodding internally at herself at her thoughts, resuming her steps towards the group’s table until her walk wavered when Therese, sensing Carol’s gaze on her, turned around, their eyes locking almost right away. For the older girl it was obvious the change in her friend, even when it was imperceptible for others – the way Therese’s shoulders fell slightly in relaxation upon seeing her, as if her savior was coming, clearly uncomfortable with the attention she was getting.

It was then when Carol, who after her parents’ divorce stopped believing in several of the things people said about love, felt as if she was struck by a Cupid’s arrow – she will live to deny it after this moment, but there was no way she could ignore the way her heart pounded furiously against her chest when Therese looked at her, nor the way she felt breathless but filled with importance when she smiled softly, the joy clear in her features. Their kiss and the time Therese called her her prince charming, came to her mind, taking on a whole new meaning that soon would ruin her.

A big part of her wanted nothing more than to get out of that place, thinking that if she left, it would be easier to dismiss being such a cliche and having a crush on her best friend but Therese’s now concerned look because she was standing like an idiot in the middle of the cafeteria, made her walk in her direction. Carol didn’t say anything, but her look (though it wasn’t even because of them anymore, but due to her internal conundrum) was enough to make the uncommon visitors scatter.

“Are you okay?” Therese asked, placing her hand on Carol’s when she didn’t say anything after a while.

Carol closed her eyes, gulping with difficulty, trying to ignore the electricity and the butterflies the contact was causing. _It’s only a crush, I can handle a crush. After all, it makes sense to have a little crush on Therese._ Opening her eyes with a sigh, Carol turned her head slightly, surprised at finding Therese’s so close to hers, as if she was about to whisper her a secret. “I’m just tired. It’s only the first day and I already have loads of work.” She smiled softly.

“Tell me about it. It’s like teachers forget they were in our places and that the transition is not quite as simple. Plus, they gave us homework for like three months!” Carol was incapable of tearing her gaze away from her, watching in slow motion the way Therese’s features changed in order to show what she was feeling, finding the way her lips moved as she talked tantalizing, thinking that the sound of her voice was angelic. She was completely torn between her desire to run away in an attempt to end this absurd situation and staying right there to admire her breathtaking friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

_**18 & 15 years old.** _

Going to college and meeting Abby worked for Carol as the perfect distraction for her to ignore what transpired in her last year of high school. All year (which had been a sweet torture, though most of the time she never used the first word to describe it) she lived in denial about it, not wanting to admit that she had developed a crush on her best friend, ignoring all the reactions she had whenever Therese hugged her, kissed her cheek or simply existed because she now seemed to be more wonderful than before and for Carol it wasn’t fair at all.

It was on her last day back in her hometown, after saying goodbye to everyone because she was going to live on campus, leaving Therese for last because it was too damn hard, that she accepted, at least to herself and only for that moment, that she was attracted to her.

As they hugged, with Therese’s arms clinging around Carol’s waist, weeping against her chest, Carol for a moment felt incapable of doing this – of leaving. Thinking that she wouldn't see her every day made it feel as if someone was ripping Carol’s heart out of her chest. They had lived everything together and that would, undoubtedly, change. Therese was trying to remain positive about it, claiming that they would see each other during weekends and being in contact one way or another during the week. Even when Carol played along, deep down she knew that fact wouldn’t last as long as they would liked. However, she didn’t expect that she would be the one messing up with the presented opportunities from time to time.

The first day in her dorm, Carol was sitting like a zombie, the image of a sad Therese looking at her before driving away engraved in her mind. She was staring at nothing when the door opened energetically though it didn’t make her react in any way. She felt someone’s intense gaze on her, evaluating her. The stranger introduced as Abigail Gerhard ( _but call me Abby, I would feel old if you don’t_ ) before she started to babble about everything and nothing, as if they were long time friends, not expecting Carol’s answers, gauging that she wasn’t in a good mood; but after a moment, and not fully conscious of wanting it, Carol found herself talking with her roommate without difficulty.

Abby’s presence was helpful to Carol in so many ways ─ not only it was easy to stop thinking about Therese, at least whenever they were together, but she was also so unapologetically herself (which included liking girls) that Carol began to embrace who she was without caring what others could think of. Because of this, one of her new friend’s favorite hobbies was to tease Carol endlessly whenever she arrived at the dorm and caught her red-handed.

“So, there’s a party today. Are you coming?” Abby dropped into Carol’s bed, bouncing slightly before propping up on her arms, next to the travel bag, following with her eyes as Carol put some things inside.

“Really? You are literally seeing me packing because you know I’m going home this weekend.” It was almost an obligation this time because the previous weekend she had lied, saying she had work to do when in reality she went to a party with Abby.

“Carol, a party is not the same without you,” she whined.

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile a little. “Abby, you don’t have to go to every damn party.”

“You might be right, but we would miss the juicy details if I don’t.” She smirked as Carol shook her head. “You are going to see your parents?”

“Mhm. I’m still not sure about my mother, but my dad for sure.” That was the biggest perk about living on campus, being able to manage the awkward interactions with Agatha. The fact that her mother was more interested in her own life than in her daughter’s made the lying easier because she never doubted her words simply because she didn’t care much if they were true or not.

“And the pretty girl?” Abby tried to appear innocent when Carol looked at her with narrowed eyes.

“Yeah, I’m sure I’m going to see her at some point,” she grumbled, shrugging.

Abby knew about Therese thanks to the photo Carol had in her vanity mirror. In it, Carol was carrying Therese piggyback, the younger girl’s face pressed next to the older’s, both of them happily laughing. The photo had been taken the day after their kiss. Nicole and Patrik had taken them to an amusement park that day, and it had been reassuring that after what had transpired between them, nothing had changed at all, at least not until later.

When Carol caught Abby looking at the picture, she was expecting her to be one more of the pile that mistook Therese as her relative, only to be shocked, for several reasons, when she asked if she was her girlfriend. It was then when Abby confessed to being a lesbian, hoping to calm Carol who looked like she was facing a ghost. Being honest about liking girls with her was refreshing for Carol because with Abby there was an understatement that with Therese, even though she was okay with her sexuality, didn’t share.

“We have been friends for around a year and I still don’t personally know the most important person in your life.” Abby pouted mockingly.

“And that’s never going to happen as long as I can help it.” Abby fiercely believed that she should tell Therese about her crush and that if she was a  _coward_ , someone else should help her with it.

“Come on, I know I always annoy you with that but I would never do it. You are the only one with the right to say something about it.” She sighed, moving her arms to fall on the bed. “Even if I think your reasons to not talk are such a cliche.”

“I like my best friend, and you should know by now that you are living with a cliche.” Carol zipped her bag, finishing packing. “And I told you, there’s no point, it’s a crush, and my crushes never last much.” She shrugged, unconcerned. The last two weeks, she had barely thought about Therese so it was likely that it was starting to fade already.

Abby opened her mouth while she stood up, but Carol’s warning stare made her shut it, meekly following her to the front door to say goodbye. It was not the only reason Carol had, there was a list of them that went from not wanting to ruin their friendship to Therese not being attracted to girls. In the end, Carol always reached the same conclusion – talking about it wouldn’t bring anything good. There had been so much change in their relationship in the last year to bring even more, one that was potentially risky.

During her way home and as she spent time with her father, Carol was feeling pretty confident that everything was finally coming back to the way things used to be, all the work she had been doing in abnegation thriving, so she decided to surprise Therese with an out-of-nowhere appearance since the entire week she only answered with an  _“I’m not sure yet”_ whenever her friend asked her if she was coming that weekend.

Arriving at the Belivet’s home, Carol sent Therese a message ( _‘Look through your window’_ ), wanting to spend some time alone with her before she went to say hi to Nicole and Patrik, painfully aware that she had been neglecting her friend and wanting to make it up to her.

Carol felt giddy (and she didn’t take this as a warning  sign because anyone would be extremely happy to see her best friend after a while) as she watched the silhouette getting closer through the curtain, which was moved slightly so the girl was able to see. Even at that distance, Carol could see the way Therese’s features beamed with happiness, pretty convinced that her friend let out a squeal before disappearing from the window. In that moment, she stepped out of the car and she was barely leaning against the driver’s door to wait for her friend when Therese came out of her house, running and screaming her name excitedly.

The moment the younger girl jumped into her arms, Carol inwardly groaned, scolding herself for being a complete idiot when she had believed that she was over this ─ because if that was the case, she wouldn’t be closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of having her back in her arms as she sighed deeply when Therese rested her head in her shoulder, wanting to drown in all she was; her heart wouldn’t feel ready to burst, willing to spill every emotion, some that Carol couldn’t start to comprehend because they were new for her.

And she sure as hell wouldn’t be feeling that only in that moment ─ with Therese’s arms clenching around her as if she never want to let go, whispering how happy it made her that she was with her ─ it felt like she was truly coming back home even when she had returned a few hours ago.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

_**19 & 16 years old.** _

Genevieve’s presence in Therese’s life brought so many revelations for Carol and Therese.

Carol was now first-hand tasting how it felt to be neglected even when she knew Therese wasn’t aware of actually doing it, as opposed to the times she had done it on purpose. There was a part of her, a _very little_ part of her (Carol was hating herself for that reason because _every_ part of her should be feeling like that) that felt glad that Therese now had a friend with whom she could spend her time as she did with Abby, but when the calls and text messages became less frequent and the complaints whenever Carol couldn’t come to see her stopped – it was was unavoidable for Carol to feel hurt.

She had been the one telling Therese that their lives would intertwine with other people’s, something that would become more clear as they got older, but Carol couldn’t help the feeling of abandonment even when she knew she wasn’t being fair. After Therese’s confession, it got even worse.

It happened almost two months ago, which happened to be also the last time she had seen Therese in person. Carol should have known something was different the moment her friend was late for their reunion because it was a first. However, she didn’t think much about it, wanting to enjoy their time together but it was hard to when Therese seemed to be somewhere else.

In the end, Carol spent the rest of their time together, listening to Therese gushing about the new girl in her school after asking what was going on in her life ─ _the most beautiful girl_ , quoting her friend ─ and the way Therese blushed as she spoke about her told Carol everything before the younger girl did. At least that erased one reason on Carol’s list of why she couldn’t admit to Therese that she was attracted to her but it added a few more.

For Therese, it was strange to see Carol’s change – she could see the way her friend tensed at the beginning, her fingers tightening her grip around the glass until her knuckles were white, which she didn’t think much of because after Richard’s situation, Carol became more protective of her than before. But suddenly her friend’s body loosened as she looked at her with a big smile, telling her that she should go for it.

Thanks to Carol, when she had started to feel attracted to Genevieve, there wasn’t any confusion about what was going on with her. It felt as normal as to be attracted to a boy; actually, it felt more … _natural_ for her. Whenever a boy showed interest in her, it was uncomfortable for Therese. She had gone out with a couple of them but she never felt truly at ease, reason why it never went beyond a first date. She always thought it was because they just weren’t the right person for her and in retrospect, that was exactly the case since the right people for her were of her same sex.

Carol’s support was a given, she knew that and, even when in the past she told her to not give up on trying after a bad experience, Therese didn't expect her to push her into action. Listening to her cheering for the situation felt weird though, even if Therese couldn’t explain why. Not even when she told Carol that she didn’t know if Genevieve felt the same made her waver, trying to reassure her that only an idiot wouldn’t feel something for her.

After that, Carol remained cheerful to a point that it felt as if she was faking it because it was too exaggerated at times but Therese didn’t want to believe that her best friend wouldn’t be naturally happy for her.

Things began to change more obviously ever since that day.

In an attempt to find out if Genevieve liked her too, Therese spent more and more time with her. During the first week, she kept in contact with Carol all the time, not particularly for advice though she got it without asking, but mostly to feel her friend’s support even if it was through text messages, because it was better than nothing. She was aware of the growing distance between them but she didn’t do anything about it. She was more focused on what for her was more important at the moment. After all, she had Carol‘s blessing to _go for it_.

Carol wasn’t an idiot to not see what was happening but she took it as a sign to move beyond her stupid crush. She thought that seeing Therese with someone else would help to end it once and for all, that it would make her realize that they just weren’t meant to be anything but friends. So every time they talked, Carol brought up Genevieve in every conversation, even if Therese had only called to see about how things were going with her, ignoring the upsetting sensation that enveloped her. Hoping that sooner rather than later, her mind or heart – whichever was the stupid one – would catch the hint that this wasn’t meant to be because she desperately wanted things to be like before; she wanted to be able to be with Therese, to talk to her, without feeling like something was eating her from inside out.

Carol’s ringtone pulled her out of her thoughts. She answered without seeing who it was. “Hello?”

“I said yes!” Therese squealed, causing Carol to move the cell phone away from her ear as she frowned.

There was a moment of silence as Carol tried to connect the dots in her mind. “You said yes? To what?” There hadn’t been any updates in a while. Therese didn’t provide them and Carol didn’t contact her to ask.

A heavy sigh before a soft giggle filled Carol’s ear. “Sorry. Genevieve invited me on a date and I accepted. At first I thought it was only wishful thinking, that the vibe I had about the fact that she felt the same was only because of what you said but then she took the courage to tell me about it. And she was so cute Carol, she-”

Therese’s voice trailed off, not because she stopped talking but because Carol moved the cell phone away once again. She looked around with a dazed sensation, forcing a smile to the people who turned to look at her with curiosity since she was standing in the middle of the hallway as she resumed her way to her dorm.

This is exactly what she was waiting for and she was _perfectly fine_ with the outcome, there was no reason not to be, it was only the unexpectancy of the moment that threw her off balance, she reassured herself as she took the cell phone back to her ear, finding only silence. Even when she wasn’t seen by her friend, she faked the smile so the sound of her voice sound animated. “I’m really happy for you, lit- Therese!”

If Therese realized the correction, she didn’t say anything about it, chuckling happily before venting about what the hell she should wear for her date while Carol’s fingers clenched around the device, trying to ignore the desire to hang up.

When Carol made it to the dorm, she startled Abby, who was working, when she slammed the door closed. She didn’t say a word as she headed to her bedroom and Abby wasn’t stupid enough to ask, watching the way Carol was frowning, her lips moving slightly but no words were coming out of them. Another door was slammed, making Abby sigh. She had a faint idea of what had happened because only one person could have caused this but she wouldn’t be able to help as long as Carol remained in denial about her true feelings.

In her bedroom, Carol threw her satchel forcefully against the floor, kicking it for good measure before dipping her hand in her pocket to pull her cell phone out, turning it off. She wasn’t going to take the risk of Therese calling her after her date – she needed at least today to get it together.

She sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her face with her hands, pressing her palms against her closed eyes when she felt them dampening, trying to get rid of the feelings that were driving her crazy to the point she was ready to scream because she didn’t have _any right_. At the same time, she was fighting desperately to ignore all the thoughts that were gathering in her mind, especially the ones that told her she was a complete moron for wasting her chance when she had one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

**_20 & 17 years old._ **

Carol didn’t know if doing what she was about to do was a good idea. Therese now had a girlfriend, after all, and it made more sense that they went to their prom together, no matter what they might have promised each other a few years ago. It was the day of Carol’s prom, after Therese tried to not look so affected because she couldn’t go with her, that Carol promised her that they would go together to Therese’s.

Things between them hadn’t been particularly exceptional but neither terrible as before, when they were painfully aware of the changes without knowing what to do, watching them happening as sand slipping through their fingers. The resentment was hard to deal with at the beginning but neither of them dared to bring it up with the other, waiting until the sentiment passed it its own. When it did, a new routine settled between them.

At that point they were already resigned with how things were that it didn’t felt like a big change was happening anymore. It was as if they were finally embracing their reality. Now that Therese had someone else in her life, it made it easier for Carol to socialize without feeling guilty because she was neglecting her friend. Both of them focused on other aspects and people in their lives, still in contact with each other but no longer feeling like the other was abandoning them.

On the bright side, Carol was convinced her silly crush was a thing of the past. She would always find Therese gorgeous because she wasn’t blind, but all the craziness in her emotions whenever she saw her or thought about her, wasn’t there anymore. She could listen to her babbling about Genevieve and their relationship without being affected like in the beginning and there was nothing more reassuring than that for her, because she could sincerely be there for Therese once again, making her feel like things were resuming their original course.

So this was why she was now sitting inside her car in front of Therese’s house, wondering if she should go and knock on the door, as a polite date. Perhaps it would have been a good idea to ask Therese about it first. There hadn’t been much talk about the prom as days went by, the day getting closer, to the point that Carol wasn’t even sure if Therese still planned to go. There was always the chance that she had made plans to go with Genevieve but they could be in a fight and those plans were now in the trash can.

 _I will never know if I don’t go and find out_. Carol sighed as she got out of the car to make her way to the house. Nicole and Patrik didn’t look particularly surprised when they saw her, greeting her with their usual enthusiasm whenever they saw her which didn’t reveal anything to her. Carol decided to take it as a good signal that they didn’t ask what she was doing there, wearing a suit.

Carol was talking with Therese’s father (Nicole had go upstairs to help her daughter to finish getting ready) while she waited for her when she caught a glimpse of her friend coming down the stairs. She felt glad that her parents distracted her, doing the embarrassing things a parent always did during their kid’s prom because she gaped at the sight of her friend wearing a close-fitting black dress, the skirt right above the knee. If she hadn’t been so distracted by the view, she would have known better than to ignore the way her heart skipped a beat at the vision.

Luckily, by the time Therese looked at her, Carol was already in a more deadpan state. “I wasn’t sure if you would remember.” She smiled shyly.

“Of course I did. I try very hard to not break the promises I make you.” She smiled as she got closer to give her a hug. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, so do you.” She brushed a strand of her (at the moment) curly hair, an action that was endearing for Carol. She could actually feel her heart swelling because of it.

“I have something for you.” She opened her blazer, pulling out a box from the inner pocket. “You have to have the entire prom experience so … I thought this was appropriate.” Actually it had been her father who told her about it, or she would have come empty handed otherwise.

Therese’s eyes widened when she saw the wrist corsage, looking at Carol with appreciation afterwards. “You shouldn’t have.” But she smiled. “Though it’s so pretty.”

Neither teenager paid attention to the other two people in the room as Carol placed the corsage on Therese’s wrist, who were looking at them before exchanging a knowing look.

 

* * *

 

During the ride to the school, Therese told Carol (because she _had_ to ask) that Genevieve wasn’t aware that they were going together to the prom because apparently the girl wasn’t able to go due to a family emergency. Genevieve and Carol haven’t met yet but not only Carol knew about the other girl since the very beginning. Therese’s girlfriend was also aware of who Carol was and what she meant to Therese so there wouldn’t be any kind of misunderstanding.

Carol tried not to laugh when they found Therese’s friends moments later after their arrival, who were teasing her because her date was a college student, even when they knew she was her best friend, trying not to enjoy much the way Therese was blushing adorably. If Carol was honest with herself, she wasn’t expecting to have fun because she had come out of obligation but it naturally happened because she was able to talk and laugh with her friend about everything and nothing like before.

It was after a few hours after socializing with Therese and her friends, even a little dancing, that Carol realized she felt like she was on a date with Therese. It didn’t feel as if it was a first date kind, it was the kind of feeling that someone gets after years of being with a person where there was camaraderie and comfortableness but a love that only grew year after year. The kind she saw in Therese’s parents. The act of placing a hand on Therese’s back, whispering that she would get them a drink before kissing her temple was the most natural reaction, like she had done the same thing endless times before, was the last straw that made her aware of it. She decided to kick away all the alarms that went off in her mind right away, not wanting to ruin the day for her friend.

However, when Carol walked back, searching for Therese with her eyes, she didn’t find her where she had left her, finding her instead on the dance floor as a slow song filled the place. Carol knew that the person she was with could only be Genevieve because she couldn’t imagine Therese hugging to just anyone so intimately. The girl was slightly taller than her friend so she had leaned down a bit in order to join their foreheads, hugging Therese by the waist as she had her arms wrapped around her neck.

Even with the soft blue lighting, Carol could see they were smiling at each other, the kind of smile that only couples shared between each other as they looked at each other directly in their eyes. She couldn’t tear her gaze away from the image even when she wanted to because suddenly she was feeling sick, her stomach tightening in knots that were making her feel queasy, causing her breathing to become ragged.

But it was when they kissed that she felt like someone had punched her right in the guts. The moment the image became blurry as her eyes filled with tears, she was able to look away, feeling the way her heart shattered in a thousand pieces because her chest was hurting to the point she needed to fight in order to breathe. She had been so naive when she was convinced she would never experience a worse pain than when she broke her arm.

Carol didn’t think for a second to let Therese know she was leaving, knowing that her friend wouldn’t even remember with whom she had come in the first place.

 

* * *

 

The ride back to college took so much longer than usual, with unexpected stops whenever Carol felt the tears in her eyes, taking a moment to calm down in order to avoid crying or when she got one call from Therese. She didn’t answer the phone call, but she did answer the text messages that even through a cell phone, were filled with concern.

It was the first time she lied to Therese directly, telling her she wasn’t feeling really well (though that wasn’t a lie) and after seeing her in good hands and having such a good time, she decided not to interrupt with something as unimportant as this. Carol ended up crying again at Therese’s reply telling her that she was more important than a stupid prom (she hated herself for the pain it caused her when she noticed that she hadn’t mentioned that she was more important than her girlfriend) and not able to answer back.

Abby was sitting on the couch reading a book when Carol arrived to their dorm, not looking surprised to see her even when Carol looked so disheartened. She stood up, slowly walking in her direction and stopping once she was in front of her without saying anything as Carol lowered her head, her lip trembling. “I’m in love with her, Abby,” she whispered miserably before bursting into tears.

Pulling her into a hug, Abby squeezed strongly as her hands moved up and down, trying to comfort her. She didn’t say a word, knowing no words could have helped at the moment, so she took Carol to her bedroom once she broke the hug, keeping an arm around her shoulders. Abby gave one last look to the body on the bed before going to the kitchen to pull out a bottle of whisky out of one of the kitchen cabinets, making her way back quickly to where Carol was.

The first thing Carol did the next day after waking up was curse due to the terrible headache she had. But she cursed double when she turned her head and found a naked Abby sleeping next to her. The images of what happened the previous night filled her mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

**_21 & 18 years old._ **

Therese was fed up with the situation. She had thought that once she started college, she and Carol would see each other more often because even if they were studying for different careers (Photography for her and Linguistics and Language for Carol), they were at the same campus. That hadn’t been the case. In fact, Carol was purposefully avoiding her all the damn time, acting very detached whenever she didn’t and Therese couldn’t keep pretending that it wasn’t affecting her because she knew the problem was exclusively with her.

She discovered it on Carol’s 21st birthday when she finally met the infamous Abby. She had seen them interacting, and Carol was so … _her_ with her friend, all the opposite to the times Therese was close. That didn’t help the fact that Therese’s dislike towards Abby grew. She couldn’t even explain why she felt like that since the moment Carol introduced them. But the way Abby looked at her, as if she knew something Therese didn’t, bothered her endlessly and it hadn’t stopped since then.

She was now walking towards Carol’s dorm, deciding to do something about it because it was frustrating the point their relationship was at at the current moment – they were friends and they should be able to talk about anything, fix any problem. However, what happened once she knocked on the door and saw Carol, baffled her mind, making her forget any plans she had.

Abby was who opened the door. Therese didn’t think much about the fact she was wearing a bathrobe, looking a little dishevelled even if it was past midday. She felt the already familiar sensation of bothersome but this time it was stronger for some reason. “Hey. Is Carol here?”

“Mmm.” Abby turned her head towards the direction of the bedrooms. When she looked back at Therese she seemed slightly unsure of how to proceed, but when she spoke, she didn’t address the girl in front of her. “Carol, someone’s looking for you!”

Therese thought it was odd that Abby didn’t mention it was her. They weren’t friends, not even close but she knew who she was. Carol’s voice coming from the bedroom distracted her from her mulling. “Couldn’t you pretend I wasn’t here?! I’m not in the mood to see anyone and now it’s practically impossible to make them go away with an excuse!”

Therese pursed her lips trying to not look so upset, aware of being watched by Abby. But the feeling of been reduced to ‘anyone’ even if Carol didn’t know it was her, was hard to ignore. She even considered leaving, even when Abby tried to comfort her with a smile that to Therese’s eyes was only patronizing. It got a lot worse when Carol stepped into the room.

“Seriously Abby,” she said, frowning. “You want us to spend all day in bed and – oh.” She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Therese, who didn’t need to hear those words to know it. The moment she saw Carol only wearing a tank top and boxers as she ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to brush it, told her everything she needed to know.

Therese was expecting to feel surprised at such a revelation and surprised she was but only because she didn’t expect to feel a pang of resentment, knowing that it didn’t come because Carol hadn’t told her about this. The image of the first time she had felt so hopeless when she thought that someone would steal Carol away from her, appeared in her mind, making her feel mortified because she didn't have any right. Not after what she had done.

The atmosphere shifted to tense and uncomfortable. When Abby whispered to Therese that she should come in, she did it, moving subconsciously because if she had actually thought about it, she would be heading in the other direction. Therese was looking at the floor but when Abby said that she would leave them alone, passing next to Carol, she couldn’t help but look, watching the gentle way she touched Carol’s hand with her fingertips. It only lasted a second but it was enough to make Carol smile gratefully at the comforting gesture and Therese blinked away the tears that suddenly gathered in her eyes.

Only when she heard the noise of a door being closed did Therese speak, saying the first and only thing that was on her mind. “So, you two are together.” It wasn’t even a question because she had seen the intimacy.

 _No._ It was the answer that popped in Carol’s mind because it was the right answer. They weren’t girlfriends as Therese was thinking, only friends with benefits. The day after they slept together for the first time, Abby reassured her that what had happened wasn’t a big deal after seeing how stricken she looked, thinking that their friendship was ruined – _you were looking for a comfort that I was more than happy to provide._ Moments later, Carol felt ashamed when she remembered she had been the one who started it all.

Surprisingly, Abby said she wouldn’t mind doing it again, gesturing at Carol (covered only with a sheet) with a hand as if the why was more than obvious, making her blush, telling her that it wouldn’t mean anything beyond the physical and Carol believed her. It was very peculiar, to have a compatibility to be friends and to have sex but lacking in a romantic aspect though it worked perfectly for this arrangement because they wouldn’t have to worry about any unexpected feelings.

For Carol, who was desperate to stop drowning in the overwhelming sea of heartbreak, it had been a good idea, providing her with the perfect distraction. She couldn’t deny that Abby had being her rock during these times – it wasn’t only the sex but also the fact that she was willing to listen to her rambling about the situation when Carol was unable to ignore it. She knew that Abby had never changed her opinion about telling Therese the truth but she _understood_ her reasons why she didn’t.

Even when it wasn’t too obvious, there were so many differences between them, the biggest one being that Abby never had to hide who she was, always comfortable in her own skin as opposite to Carol, who was still trying to figure out how to do that. But the fact that Abby, even when she didn’t agree with the way she was doing things, comprehended Carol’s reasons made her feel better somehow, at least momentarily. Nevertheless, it meant everything that Abby never failed to understand her.

Most of their acquaintance thought they were a couple and neither she or Abby clarified or denied the rumors because it was nobody else's business. This time, however, the person misunderstanding the situation was someone who mattered. But how Carol reacted, surprised even herself. Shrugging in what was meant to be a ‘things that happen’ gesture, she sat on the couch, rubbing her face with her hands before turning her head in Therese’s direction but without making eye contact. “What brings you here, Therese?”

Huffing, Therese crossed her arms. “Seriously? Are you going to keep acting as if we were strangers and it’s weird for me to look for you just because I want to see you?”

It wasn’t obvious, but Carol cringed. She knew she wasn’t being good at pretending this time – concealing her crush was one thing, an easy one, but now that she couldn’t keep denying that she was in love with Therese, she had resorted into putting a distance between them because this time, she was trying to protect herself to not get more hurt. It was proving to be impossible that one of them didn’t end up affected but as long as the truth didn’t come out, she was going to keep doing it.

Carol faked a laugh. “Don’t be silly. I’m not acting like that.”

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow. “Then you should tell your actions about it because ignoring me is telling me otherwise.”

“Therese, I’m not ignoring you.” She patted the couch next to her so the younger girl could sit. “We just are at different points in our lives at the moment. With our careers and people we prefer to spend our time with ...” she trailed off, shrugging. “This was meant to happen. It comes with growing up but that doesn’t mean you are no longer important to me.”

In the past, Carol would have hugged her or at least given her a comforting squeeze but this time she only smiled, almost sadly. That was another thing Therese had realized, the lack of physical contact between them to the point it didn’t exist anymore. “Right. If you say so.” All the plans she’d had before reaching this place were long forgotten.

Carol’s attitude wasn’t helping either, because if this was normal for her, then trying something different was pointless. Also, Therese couldn’t deny that there was a part of her, the hopeful one, that wished for Carol to be right, wanting to hold onto the fact that she had never lied to her and that she was probably exaggerating everything. Especially because it was true – college was stressing her out with so much work that didn’t leave many free hours during the week to spend together and the weekends were for Genevieve and her parents. But she missed her best friend and she didn’t know how to include her in her busy schedule when Carol had the opinion that the situation between them was okay.

The worst part was that it wasn’t a thing of the moment. Therese had realized it almost since it started to happen but she had blamed herself for it, for being so focused on her relationship with Genevieve to look elsewhere. A few months later, when the exhilaration of the beginning dampened, she felt like the worst friend ever for seeing it but not doing anything about it. _There’s the chance that the same thing is happening with Carol now that she has a relationship of her own,_ she thought, lowering her gaze to the floor. _And I suppose it’s fair._

Carol felt horrible at seeing the way Therese’s face filled with resignation and sadness. “Perhaps someday we could plan something for all of us together, you know like a double date.” It would never happen but she was only looking to soothe Therese, who looked at her with surprise before smiling.

“That would be great, because I do miss you so much, Carol.” She appeared uncertain for a second before she decided to hug her.

Carol didn’t return the hug or the words, only placing a hand on Therese’s back as she closed her eyes, suppressing the urge to let out a heavy sigh. She couldn’t understand the wonderfulness of being in love that people always talked about. For her, her life had become hell since she realized she had fallen in love with her best friend ─ everything was painful: to be with Therese, the distance that she purposely created between them, to talk to her and listen to her, the silences between them filled with the secrets she kept from her.

She was aware that she was ruining their friendship but she didn’t know what else to do. Telling Therese the truth wasn’t an option because she was convinced that that would ruin things between them once and for all without any chance of recovering. It was happening in this way too, but as terrible as it was and as masochist as it made her, she would prefer to see their relationship crumbling down in slow motion because even if it was painful, she still had the opportunity to have Therese in her life even if things were strained.

Abby was right: she was a fucking coward.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

_**22 & 19 years old.** _

Therese had never questioned what Carol did or said, but after the last year, it was impossible to ignore all the doubts that started to pop up in her mind. Things simply weren’t the same, no matter how much Carol tried to reassure her that everything between them was okay ─ she was always talking about doing things together but when the day got closer, an excuse always arrived. Now, everything was so strained that when someone or even herself referred to Carol as her friend, it didn’t feel sincere because they hadn’t acted as such for a long time.

She didn’t know what possessed her to go and find out if Carol had been honest when she told her that living in the same dorm wasn’t going to be possible (when Therese was accepted to the same university, they had talked about it). Back then, Therese didn’t even think of asking why, only pouting when she heard the news, because if Carol was saying that then it was the undeniable truth and whatever reason why it wasn’t a possibility, there was nothing they could do about it. Because Therese knew that if there was something they could do about it, Carol would do it. Finding out that the reality had been completely different was appalling to her. She felt so betrayed and … angry.

She wasn’t thinking when she began to search for Carol, every step filling her with more rage that when she finally found her ─ sitting under a tree with her group of friends, _girlfriend_ included, laughing at something that was said ─ something in her simply snapped. It wasn’t fair that Carol was having the time of her life while Therese was and had been mourning for what they used to be a long time ago. It wasn’t fair when she had tried so many times to reach out for her and Carol always dismissed the situation as something that was meant to happen.

Carol startled at the angry and unexpected _“what the hell, Carol?!”_ that burst the relaxed bubble she was in, making her turn her head in order to see Therese walking in her direction. Her entire stance was screaming “pissed off” which was something completely new to witness. Therese didn’t get angry, not even when there were reasons. Carol managed to mumble an apology to her friends before she hurried to stand up, not wanting that whatever this was to be heard by outsiders, no matter how much Therese seemed not to care about that particular fact.

“What is wrong with you?” she hissed once she held Therese’s arm, guiding her to an opposite and more secluded area.

“You are what’s fucking wrong with me!” She freed herself from Carol’s hold easily, who didn’t react, her grey eyes widening in surprise at her words. “You lied to me.”

“When?!” She frowned almost as if she was offended at such accusation, as if she hadn’t been lying to her all this time.

“Really? You are going to pretend you don’t know?” Carol didn’t answer, looking confused, making her clench her fists. “About living together on campus,” she muttered.

“Oh.” Carol sighed, relieved. “I thought it was something more important.”

“ _More_ impor-” Therese scoffed, not even feeling hurt at the misinterpretation she had given to the words because she was so angry, “You know what, this is all my fault, for being stupid enough to believe lie after lie that has been coming out of your mouth for years, including being important to you.”

“What? Therese, no! That’s not what I meant.” Carol reached to take Therese’s arms but she stepped back.

“You have been ignoring me but you have all the time in the world for your friends,” she spat the word, “and your girlfriend. And it’s a situation that has been going on for years. I admit that I was the one to blame at first with my relationship with Gen but even when I tried to change things, you never allowed it. I really wanted to believe that it was the natural course of life but finding out that _you_ purposefully avoided a situation that would bring us together and possibly make things better ─ that’s low, Carol.” Therese made a pause, taking a breath before continuing, not seeing the way Carol was tensing. “At least have the guts to tell me the truth ─ that I don’t fit in your life anymore, that you don’t _want_ me in it any longer.” Her voice wavered a little, thinking about the prospect of that happening. “I won’t even ask why, just don’t make us waste our time. Don’t be such a coward and selfish because it’s not fair what you are doing to me.”

It was that last sentence that made her unable to keep containing the verbiage. There was a part of Carol that screamed ‘no’ at the conscientious moment when the bottle where she had bottled everything up opened up, but her brain disconnected at the same time with any kind of reasoning because how dare she when she had no idea of all the things she had been through all these years?

“You have no idea what you are talking about,” Carol muttered, almost threateningly. “You think it has been so fucking easy? It was easy when it was only a crush ─ I could deal with that because why wouldn’t I find you attractive?” Therese was frowning but her expression softened in confusion as she listened to her, her mind not quite grasping the importance of what was said. “But when I realized it was more … I didn’t fucking ask for this, Therese. You think I wanted to fall in love with you?” she asked painfully. Therese gasped, her eyes widening in surprise but Carol was too worked up to stop. “That I wanted to be living the hell I’ve been living in? Despite the horrible position you have me in, I’ve been aware of what I’m doing to you and it breaks my heart to know _I am_ the one who’s causing you that pain, even more so than the fact of seeing you with someone else. I only want you to be happy and the last thing I wanted was to hurt you but who would have avoided my hurting if I didn’t do anything about it?”

“I ...” Therese trailed off even before Carol interrupted her. Her heart was beating faster, feeling somehow numb even when a swirling of emotions was happening inside her. She didn’t have any idea of what to say, the revelation catching her with her guard down because she would have never thought that someone like Carol could feel something for her. It wasn’t because they were best friends but because Carol was so out of her league. For a fleeting time after their kiss, Therese had fantasized with the idea as a game, like a fan with their celebrity crush, knowing it would never happen. Carol was otherworldly and she was completely ordinary. To know that she indeed had fallen for her was staggering.

“No, you know what? Screw you.” Not even the way Therese’s lips quivered made her stop – now that she finally was letting everything out, Carol was going to say everything she was holding in. Things were already ruined anyway. “It’s so easy for you to make everything about yourself. All my life I’ve been protecting you and even with this situation, I tried to. Am I a coward for not wanting to ruin our friendship by telling you this? Fine, I am. Am I selfish for wanting to protect myself because you are so blind to look for yourself at what’s going on? Fine, I am.” The tears were making her eyes sting but she was determined to not let them fall, at least not at that moment.

Therese thought the last accusation was unfair because Carol could be incredibly good at pretending when she wanted to. Agatha was the clearest evidence; to everyone’s eyes, she was the perfect daughter, no one would even think how strained their relationship truly was. Even in this situation she had been ─ Therese was only able to see that Carol was putting distance between them but she could have never imagined the exact reason why, especially because Carol was in a relationship and that definitely worked so fine to deceive her. Though now that she had the last piece of the puzzle, a lot of things started to make sense.

“Carol, I had no idea …” She stepped towards her but now it was the older girl who stepped back.

Carol laughed humorlessly. “Exactly, but it’s so easy for you to make accusations as if there wasn’t any reason for it. As if this is exactly what I wanted. I tried so hard not to ruin things between us and I know I did a terrible job but I had no fucking idea how to deal with this, Therese.” She closed her eyes. Perhaps she could have dealt with the situation differently but it had been overwhelming for her; it still was and she acted in the way she thought was the best for both of them because if her parents’ love died, why couldn’t the same happen with hers?

“That was stupid of me but you can’t put all the blame on me. You have to see how things were seen from my side when I didn’t have the most vital piece of information. You could have told me – we are friends! We always dealt with things together.” Therese bit her lip as she wiped away a tear, feeling like she was skating on thin ice. Everything felt so fragile at the moment.

“How would that have helped?” Carol asked, sincerely wanting to know if it could have made some kind of difference, hoping to be wrong and that things between them weren’t as ruined as she thought.

Therese opened her mouth, hating when nothing came out of it. She wished to give a clear answer but she couldn’t, not when a turmoil had been released inside her. She was feeling like two different people at that moment that wanted to do opposite things. “I …” She stretched the pronunciation of the letter, in a desperate attempt to buy herself more time.

Carol lowered her head, eyes still closed, her last bubble of hope finally bursting out. Suddenly, all the indignation that made her talk disappeared, giving way to embarrassment once the realization of what she had done fully hit her. “It doesn’t matter anymore. Knowing doesn’t change anything.” Because things were ruined between them a long time ago and now she had put the last nail in the coffin. When she opened her eyes, she looked at Therese, forcing a smile as a traitorous tear fell. “You were right. I’m not going to keep wasting your time anymore.”

Too shocked at what was going on, Therese didn’t have a chance to react, to stop Carol from what she was going to do, though her body did react to the meaning of the words ─ she felt the way her stomach sunk, the tears now running freely down her cheeks, her heart stopping when Carol whispered a goodbye and took advantage that Therese felt too lost to do anything beyond watching her with distress, to hurry to leave without sparing one last look at the person who meant everything to her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

It took Therese longer than she imagined to react after Carol left her standing alone but the sensation of loss never abandoned her. She was so tempted to go after her friend – leaving things like this was simply unacceptable but there was a voice in her head that told her it wasn’t the smartest idea at that precise moment. So not caring that it was the middle of the week, Therese made her way to her parents’ home, feeling like a little kid who was in desperate need of comfort.

There wasn't much talk when she arrived but she could see their worried expressions before she threw herself into their arms, crying once again. She hadn’t been able to stop crying for long periods of time since the conversation with Carol. They were now in the living room, Nicole sitting at one side of the couch and Patrik at the other with Therese lying between them with her head on her mother’s lap and feet on her father’s, feeling sleepy due to the fact that Nicole was running her fingers through her hair. The adults exchanged worried looks from time to time but they gave their daughter the necessary time to talk on her own.

They had always had a very open relationship, Therese never hesitating to come to talk to them about things that most children would have a problem talking about with their parents. However, they knew that Carol would always be the first option for Therese and they didn’t mind, as long as she had someone to go to, never wanting their daughter to deal with things alone.

Therese cleared her throat, moving her legs so she could sit up. She took her shoes off and placed her feet on the couch, hugging her legs as she rested her chin on her knees. She sniffed before mumbling, “Carol and I … we kinda had a fight.”

 _That makes so much sense_ , Nicole thought but at the same time it was beyond concerning because they had never fought to reach a point where Therese looked so devastated. During the years they’d had the common arguments between friends where they didn’t agree on something or when one wasn’t in the right mood and the other was a pain in the ass; but they were insignificant and stupid, only lasting a few hours before one of them went to look for the other to apologize for being an idiot.

“Honey, it’s okay. I’m sure you’ll fix it soon like you always do.” But Therese shook her head.

“This time is different, Mom. She even …” a soft whimper choked her. “She told me that she wouldn’t waste my time anymore and she said goodbye.”

Nicole looked at Patrik, her eyebrows furrowing with worry. He placed a hand on Therese’s shoulder, getting closer to her. “What exactly happened?”

For a moment, they thought that Therese would start crying again because her lower lip was quivering and her eyes were shining with unshed tears but somehow she managed to talk, even if most of the time she was stuttering. Therese’s revelation wasn’t brand new information for them ─ they had suspected that Carol had begun to develop feelings for Therese since their daughter’s prom and the distance between the girls after that day made it more obvious. A part of Nicole had wanted to talk with her daughter about it since her suspicions began, to give her some kind of advice because it wasn’t just anyone but Patrik intervened, stopping any plan by saying she couldn’t shake the girls’ world with only a mother’s intuition. She couldn’t wait to tell him she was right once they were alone.

Once Therese stopped talking, a few tears escaped from her eyes but at least she had stopped wailing. Nicole sighed deeply. “So, she finally dared to tell you.”

Therese’s head snapped in her direction. “You knew?!”

Her mother nodded, causing her to narrow her eyes. “I suspected.”

“Why you didn’t say anything?” She was feeling a little desperate because perhaps if she hadn’t been oblivious to the situation, things would be so different.

“It wasn’t our right to say anything about it, Therese,” Patrik answered, not wanting Nicole to be blamed for this when he who told her to not do it. “These are Carol’s feelings.”

“But I- I have been hurting her for years without knowing.” She closed her eyes with distress.

“Exactly. You didn’t know – it’s not like you did it on purpose.” Patrik got a little closer, lowering his head to look at Therese, who opened her eyes when she felt his close proximity. “I’m not saying it’s Carol’s fault for not saying anything at all. I must imagine all this hasn’t been easy for her but you don’t have to feel guilty because you weren’t aware of it.”

“But you guys knew …” she couldn’t help but whisper.

Nicole got closer from the other side. “Sweetie, no, don’t do that. It’s so much easier to see things when you are an outsider to the situation. And even still, we weren’t completely sure.”

Therese sighed, rubbing her face with her hands, feeling completely drained. “What do I do? I don’t have any idea what to do, if I should do anything about her feelings.” Her hand went to her hair. “I want to see her, talk to her but I don’t know what I should say.”

Nicole pursed her lips, looking at her husband, who nodded in understanding, not having a problem in being the ‘bad’ parent at the moment. It was for a good reason. “You won’t like this but I think you have to stay away from her for a while.” Therese looked at him, offended, dragging a soft smile from his lips. “You have a lot to think about. You admitted that you don’t have any idea what to say and you have to take her feelings into consideration, Therese. You are no longer going with just your best friend, you are going to your best friend who is in love with you.” He took a deep breath. “You have to contemplate if you feel the same for her or not – either way, things are going to change between the two of you. They were and are already changing as you can see.”

Therese grunted. “I _can’t_ lose her.”

“We understand that but if you go to her without thinking things through, you could ended up doing something you don’t sincerely feel only because you are afraid of losing her and that wouldn’t be fair to either of you.” Therese hated to admit it but she could actually see it happening. She could see herself doing something stupid like kissing Carol and saying she felt the same way just to make sure everything was good between them again without thinking about it first. “And also … there’s another person you need to think of.”

It took her longer than she was willing to admit to realize who her mother was referring to, feeling really bad because the last thing on her mind was Genevieve. “Oh my god.” She hide her face between her hands.

Nicole placed her hand on Therese’s head, pulling her towards her, making her rest on her shoulder. “It’s okay, honey. You will get through this. I’m convinced that no matter what, Carol and you will fix things, it’s just a matter a time. You are on vacation the next two weeks – I think it would be a good idea that you stay with us and take that time to think about everything.”

Therese nodded without hesitation as Nicole kissed her forehead, because she agreed it was a good idea. Everything was completely overwhelming for her at the moment and the simple idea of spending her time with anyone who weren’t her parents, asking her about how she was doing or why she looked so gloomy, was tiresome.

 

* * *

 

The following days were emotionally exhausting for Therese. She felt like she was on a rollercoaster of emotions because she was feeling completely giddy at the fact that Carol was in love _with her_. She had always had the opinion that the person who got her friend’s love would be the luckiest one in the world because Carol was the most amazing person Therese had ever met. Even when Genevieve appeared in her life and she focused her attention more on her, she never thought she was better than Carol. That always put her in a sullen mood, making her feel guilty and terrible because shouldn’t she be thinking that Genevieve was the best person in the whole wide world?

One question always led to a bunch more. Did she like Carol as more than a friend? After their kiss she had felt completely smitten with her but she never gave it much thought beyond that, especially because Carol started to date a boy a few weeks later. Her relationships were never serious and never lasted long, so Therese never felt truly bothered when they happened; they only worked to divert her attention to other aspects instead of dwelling on that, as if her brain came with a natural defense that didn’t allow her to focus on something that it knew would bother her if she gave it much though. This had occurred in Abby’s case – Abby wasn’t just someone interested in Carol, they also had a friendship grounding their relationship. Therese now realized that this had been bothering her because what they had was something Carol and her had had first.

That almost always made her cry due to the what ifs. What if Carol had told her about her feelings since everything started? What if she had given more thought to her daydreams instead of not giving them much importance? What if they would have dared to have a relationship? What if it hadn’t worked and things would have gone downhill between them quicker than in the way Carol handled things? Not having answers to her questions was extremely frustrating because it made their respective mistakes clearer but Therese would never blame Carol for the choice she had taken even when she wished for something different.

The only thing she knew for sure was that she loved Carol more than anyone else although she couldn’t find a clear answer whenever she asked herself if she was in love with her. She was trying to find some kind of change within her after this revelation, convinced there wasn’t one because loving her and being unable to imagine a life without her had always been part of her. When she acknowledged that such information was her touchstone, Therese was finally able to reach a decision of what she was going to do.

Not everything would be easy (though it was somehow reassuring because Therese knew that what was worthy never was) and her heart ached imagining some of the situations she would go through but despite that, she smiled slightly, feeling as if a weight had lifted from her shoulders because coming to terms with that particular decision felt _right_ ; and for the first time in a very long time, she felt hopeful about her relationship with Carol.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

Abby had learned the hard way to leave Carol alone when she specifically requested it. She actually applied the ‘three strikes and you’re out’. In this case being out meant being slaughtered by the mortal tongue of Carol and not in the way Abby would have liked. But she would have to get used to it because having sex with her friend was something that was also out of the picture. She knew it was meant to happen sooner or later and she was okay with it but she couldn’t deny that there was a selfish part of her that missed the sex.

“Abby?”

She turned around, surprised to see Therese, who seemed to prefer to be some other place than living in that moment. Abby tried not to smile. Even if Carol hadn’t told her what happened a little over two weeks ago, she wasn’t an idiot. Only one person had the power to affect Carol to the point that she spent her entire vacation (and as far as Abby knew, she was still following the same routine to this day – skipping classes) moping in bed. Abby always found it amusing that Therese appeared to be on edge in her presence. Abby figured that it had to do with Therese thinking Abby was Carol’s girlfriend. When she mentioned it to Carol, she laughed hysterically and told her she was ridiculous.

“Hey there, Therese.” She took a few steps to get closer to the girl.

“Hey.” She rubbed her neck, pondering if she should do small talk or go straight to the point. But her answer came when Abby raised an eyebrow with curiosity. “Have you seen Carol?”

“I see her everyday.” She knew it wasn’t the right moment but she couldn’t help but tease her and she wasn’t disappointed with the result when Therese grunted, rolling her eyes.

“I mean, do you know where she is at this precise moment?” She tried to not feel too annoyed when Abby laughed. “It’s important,” she muttered between gritted teeth.

“She’s in our dorm as far as I know,” she finally answered, not wanting to be slapped because Therese’s face was giving her that idea. The younger girl nodded, about to turn around after thanking her before Abby stopped her. “Here, have this, I can’t assure you she’s going to open if you knock.” After dipping her hand in the pocket of her jeans, she gave Therese the key she pulled out, who couldn’t conceal her surprise after taking it. “Good luck.” She smiled softly before making her way to her class before giving Therese the chance to say something.

 

* * *

 

Carol woke up, but didn’t open her eyes, when she heard the door of her room closing. She frowned, thinking for a fleeting moment that Abby was daring to bother her even when she told her to leave her alone; however, just as quickly as she had that thought, it disappeared, because whenever Therese was involved, it was like Carol had a sixth sense, the one that was reacting in this moment.

Straightening up sharply, she saw Therese leaning against the door, looking at her with sad longing, causing Carol’s heart to beat in a furious pace. There was nothing that Carol wanted more than to get her out of there because being in the same room was making her bleed all over again even when there was a part of her that felt hopeful because she was there. But before she could say something, Therese spoke. “Please, don’t. I’m actually begging you to talk with me.” It was clear that she was on the verge of crying with her wavering voice.

“I have nothing else to say, Therese.” She hoped that her distress wasn’t too obvious in her words.

“That’s actually good because this time I need you to listen to me.” She walked towards the bed, sitting on the edge and Carol couldn’t help but back up a little by bringing her legs to her chest. “I promise that this conversation will be vital for us so we can decide how to move forward.”

She looked so serious and grown up that the smile that appeared on Carol’s lips was inevitable. Therese wanted to believe that it was a good sign – whenever Carol smiled she felt like everything would be all right, as long as they were sincere smiles. Therese took a deep breath, wondering how she should start this conversation. There was so much to talk about – Carol’s feelings, hers, and the things that happened during the last two weeks.

She thought it was fair that this was her time to pour out her emotions even if they weren't completely enlightened for her yet. “But you have to promise me that we will really talk about stuff.”

Carol rolled her eyes, dropping back to the bed with her legs still bent. “I thought you were the one with things to say.”

“I do but there are some things that …” She cleared her throat, shifting a little, seeming a bit unsure. “Both of us need to be on the same page to make it happen.”

Carol looked at her, scrutinizing for a moment. “Therese, talk … we are never going to get anywhere if you don’t.” She propped up on her arms, her eyes softening a bit. “It might not look like but I also want things to be like before.”

“I’m not sure it can be as it used to be, Carol.” Those words were enough to make her heart ache but the ones that followed distracted her from it. “The truth is that these past weeks I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you – to the point that I actually forgot I had a girlfriend.” She snorted even when she felt like a terrible person because of it.

Carol bit her lip to not laugh but when the meaning of the words hit her, she sat up in the bed. “Wait a minute, _had?_ ”

Therese lowered her head. “I broke up with her last week.” Even if it had been her decision, it was hard, especially when Genevieve started crying. She knew it was completely unexpected and surprising, even more so when things between them were okay but Therese didn’t think it was fair to be with someone when her mind began to wander towards someone else with all the realizations she was having.

“You … you broke up a relationship of almost two years? Why, because of me?” She was baffled, trying to ignore the way her heart began to beat faster.

“No.” She shook her head. “It’s true that your revelation was the one that made me see things I wasn’t aware of but there have always been there.” She made eye contact with Carol so she knew her next words were sincere. “I broke up with Gen because it’s not fair to be with someone when I don’t feel the same way they do.”

“But you told me-” Perhaps she was an idiot for doing this, for reminding Therese of that moment.

“I know, I remember.” Therese cut her off. Early in her relationship, she had told Carol that she thought she was in love with the other girl, thinking that the excitement that conveyed to be in a relationship for the first time, meant to be in love. “But I had endless conversations with my parents about this.” She smiled a little. “I care for Gen, a lot, and I like her … but I’m not in love with her and I never will be.”

“Don’t you think that could change over time?” Carol raised an eyebrow. She was an idiot for sure.

But Therese smiled tenderly. “No. Because you know what I realized these last few days?” Carol shook her head. “Whenever I think of a future, you are the only one who I see.” She chuckled at the soft gasp Carol let out. “Even while I was with Gen; I just wasn’t truly conscious of it.”

A silence fell upon them. Carol looked down at her lap, feeling Therese’s gaze on her. She was trying to not think much about what this could be mean, not wanting to get her hopes up. “Therese, I-”

“I know what you’re thinking, Carol, and you have every right to have doubts – I have them too.” She got closer to her, hesitating for a second to stretch her hand to take Carol’s, feeling overjoyed when she intertwined their fingers. She just hoped that what she was going to say didn’t screw things up. “Because I have to be honest … your confession surprised me because I never expected you would fall for me but it didn’t change anything.”

She knew it was in vain trying to conceal her disappointment but Carol still lowered her head. “That’s okay. I’ve known for a while that you don’t feel the same for me.” Either way, it was upsetting that at one moment Therese was saying things that gave her hope and in the next, mercilessly crushing them.

Therese knew this was going to happen because the misunderstanding was obvious. “No, listen to me.” She took Carol’s face between her hands to make her look at her. “That’s not what I’m saying.” She let go when she was sure Carol’s gaze would remain locked with hers. “What I mean is that the fact that you are in love with me doesn’t change that you are the only person with the power to make me happy to the point of feeling ecstatic or sad to the point that nothing makes sense anymore. It doesn’t change that I want you in my life forever and much less changes the fact that I’ve loved you every day of my life. _Nothing_ is going to be able to change that, not even you.”

The words were like a balm for Carol, evoking a soft smile on her lips that grew until she was beaming. She knew this wasn’t a love confession, most likely because Therese herself didn’t even know if she was in that position. Carol understood as it had taken years for her to realize her own feelings. But there was something reassuring in having her unconditional love, especially after thinking she screwed up things between them so badly. “Come here.”

Therese didn’t hesitate when Carol opened her arms, throwing herself at her and nuzzling against her chest as Carol wrapped her arms around her strongly. It had been so long since they had hugged each other that it was almost overwhelming. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” Therese’s eyes filled with tears but at least this time they were happy tears.

“Can you forgive me for being such an idiot? All I wanted was to not ruin our friendship and I managed to do it anyway.” She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmness of the other girl as her fingers played with Therese’s hair.

“You didn’t ruin anything.” She shifted in Carol’s arms to look at her. “Just don’t hide something that can affect our relationship ever again.” She pouted at the same time she frowned.

Carol chuckled at the adorable familiar gesture. It was so wonderful to be able to be with her friend without feeling stricken. To be so close without feeling like she was being ripped apart. To have the proof that despite the growing detachment and this big revelation, they were still able to find their way back to each other. There was still so much they needed to talk about, like where their relationship would go after this, if there were going to be any kind of limits between them, but at the moment they wanted nothing more than to enjoy the recovered closeness.

Kissing Therese’s forehead before looking at her with raw sincerity, Carol spoke with her heart in her hand. “I promise.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

**_23 & 20 years old._ **

Therese felt silly when she finally realized because it was so damn obvious that it was completely ridiculous that she hadn’t seen it before. It took her so long because she was honest when she said that for her, Carol’s confession didn’t change a thing. She had never contemplated the possibility of being in love with Carol as it was a feeling that had been growing in her all her life, even long before Carol started to experience it. How was she supposed to distinguish something that had always been there, as a part of her?

During their conversation, Therese also found out that Carol and Abby weren't together and never had been – at least not in the way she had thought. Therese was tempted to smack Carol for lying for so long but the relief was so great that it made her realize she had been jealous of Abby all this time. After that, going back to what their friendship had been was easy but at the same time, a slight difference was obvious.

Without having to hide her feelings anymore, Carol was showing a part of herself that Therese’s hadn’t seen before, not even in her previous relationships. She was playful, flirty and teasing, always leaving her a blushing fumbling mess but always making her feel giddy for being the recipient of such attention. Both had reached the decision of letting things flow naturally – Therese, with her doubts, didn’t want to mislead Carol in any way, but she didn’t want her friend to live in the limbo of hiding her emotions after knowing what it had done to her.

Carol was indecisive at first, especially because she didn’t want to make Therese feel like she owed something to her but over time and with a lot of reassuring from the other girl telling her that she didn’t feel pressured in any way (which indeed was true), Carol started to lower her guard. It also helped when she noted that Therese didn’t look uncomfortable with her attitude. It was the opposite, actually.

Now, months later, Therese had her ‘oh’ moment when she felt her heart swelling with affection as Carol laughed freely at something she had said, causing all her body to electrify in reaction. They had been spending all their free time together since they had to recover the lost time in their perspectives, deciding to stay that weekend in Carol’s new apartment instead of going with their families. Therese had been afraid, thinking that there was going to be some kind of distance between them once again when Carol graduated from college but they were in contact all the time, seeing each other whenever there was the chance, even surprising the other at unexpected times. So many times Therese had ignored the thought that they were acting like a couple because the only thing missing were the kisses.

But at this moment, as she felt her heart beating faster because she was the reason why Carol looked so happy, it was as if a door that she had managed to hide, even from herself, had been opened. A door where she had locked every feeling that went beyond friendship because nothing more could happen between them, but now all those deep feelings had reached their highest peak that it wasn’t possible to keep the door closed anymore. Therese felt as if a new world had revealed itself to her, along with her emotions … a world where all the puzzle pieces finally came together.

She couldn’t keep ignoring that she wanted to be the person who made Carol happier than anyone else. She wanted to be the one who was lucky enough to be introduced as her girlfriend, even more lucky to have a future in the long term with her. She wanted to spend her life with her, making her as happy as Carol made her. She wanted to be the one kissing her, touching her … loving her.

There must had been something distinctive in Therese’s face because Carol abruptly stopped laughing, looking at her with worry. “Is everything-?” She was cut off when a hand cupped her cheek and a thumb that made her shiver caressed her lower lip.

“I love you,” Therese whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.  
   
Carol smiled tenderly, not thinking this time such words had a deeper meaning since they had been exchanged between them several times. “I love you too.”

“No, you don’t get it.” She giggled. “I’m in love with you, Carol.” The way the woman’s lips parted in surprise, looking completely shocked was as endearing as amusing that Therese couldn’t help but giggle again. “I’ve been in love with you … I’m pretty sure my entire life.” She lowered her gaze, ashamed. “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.”

Carol’s breathing quickened, not quite believing that this was actually happening, that her second biggest dream (because recovering her friendship with Therese had been the first) was actually being fulfilled. Her eyebrows furrowed as she felt the crazy desire to cry – she was torn between doing that and kissing the person in front of her that was looking at her with expectation. “You … you are in love with me,” she parroted with a tinge of bewilderment.

“I know it sounds so out of nowhere.” It did but Carol could understand because the same had happened with her. “But it has always been there, Carol. Remember when I told you that your confession didn’t change anything?” She paused until receiving a nod. “It feels like my love for you was waiting for yours to awake. But then it took longer to awaken because it was used to being buried.” She scrunched up her nose, knowing how crazy it sounded. “I’ve always liked you, especially after we kissed. I mean, Carol please, you are the perfect woman!” She giggled once again but this time it was with nervousness. “I always thought that it was a friendly admiration, but the truth is that I never … I never allowed myself to think, to feel more because I never thought that you seeing me as more than a friend was something that could actually happen.”

Carol frowned with confusion. “Why not?” She pushed back her excitement for a moment in order to deal with Therese’s concerns.

“For the same reason why I usually worry about someone stealing you away from me.” Her eyes looked away from Carol, not wanting her to see the embarrassment she was feeling though it was stupid because Carol knew her well enough. She knew exactly what Therese’s biggest insecurity was.

“You are such an idiot,” Carol claimed with affection. “You are the most special person I’ve ever met, Therese Belivet, and I’m pretty confident that’s something that will never change.” This time it was she who caressed the other woman’s cheek. “Nobody is going to be more special and important for me than you. Even when I was the most moronic person you had ever met the past few years, that never changed.”

Therese chuckled. “Moronic and all, I love you so much.” Carol closed her eyes, relishing the new meaning in them and Therese was so enthralled by the image, by being the reason for such happiness that she spoke without thinking. “Can I- can I kiss you?”

Carol smiled when she opened her eyes, seeing a deep blush appear on Therese’s face, feeling the way her heart settled into a furious pace and her stomach fluttered at the hopeful expression in that stunning face. Therese could feel her heart ready to burst when Carol nodded, a sensation that became even more overwhelming as she got closer to her, her hand sliding to the back of her neck. The tug was soft but resolute and when Therese brushed her lips against Carol’s before making full contact, the sensations were so intense that her entire body shook but that didn’t stop her from parting her lips after a few seconds, eager for more. It took Carol a moment to be fully conscious that this was actually happening but once she was, she took Therese’s face between her hands, letting out a delightful whimper as she was finally able to show the depth of her feelings.

The rest of the world simply disappeared for them as their arms moved to wrap around the other, bringing them closer. Their kiss was clumsy; noses and teeth bumping that had them giggling against each other lips, but it was overcompensated by no longer needing to hide their true feelings with every move they made. Carol blinked in amazement when they broke apart, her eyes following the way Therese licked her slightly swollen and reddened lips and softening once Therese’s locked with hers. Her green eyes were glowing and it didn’t take long before the girl was grinning.

Carol brushed aside a lock of dark hair, aware that Therese was waiting with expectation. “Are you sure?” she whispered, as if she was afraid of the answer even when she was longing for it.

Therese cupped Carol’s face again, as if it was the most cherished thing she had ever held, which wasn’t too far from the truth. “I’ve never been more sure in my whole life. I want to be with you. I want to be your girlfriend.”

It would have been easy to drown in the euphoria she was feeling but Carol needed to be sure that Therese knew what they would be stepping into. “It probably won’t be as easy as we think, as we want to believe. A relationship is never easy and this would actually be my first serious relationship. I don’t even have a good example to follow and-” Therese cut her off by kissing her again and Carol thought she could get used to this very quickly.

“We are going to do this as we have done a lot of things, Carol – together. It’s _our_ relationship. It doesn’t matter the examples we have seen or not seen, because we are not like everyone else.” She smiled reassuringly, then she nibbled her lower lip thoughtfully. “I’m sure we are going to screw up from time to time, but I’m completely sure that I want to be with you more than anything. I won’t give up on us at the first problem we have ... I’ll always fight for us,” she added, in reference to the estrangement they had but it wasn’t a reproach.

It was impossible to not feel guilty when Carol remembered those times but at the same, it was pointless to dwell on them when Therese was looking at her with so much love. She had been lucky to have another chance and, romantic relationship or not, she wouldn’t waste it.

Placing her forehead against Therese’s, Carol sighed contentedly before looking at her. “I’ll always fight for us too, until the very end.” This time she didn’t promise it as she used to, though it was more than implicit, because she was determined to show it through her actions. When their lips met once again, Carol didn’t hold anything back, kissing her _girlfriend_ with the increasing love she felt for her, now believing all the sappy things people said about love, understanding why they said reality was better than fantasy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

It was sincerely meant to be a joke. Carol knew it because that was how Abby was, but Therese was still new when it came to dealing with Abby’s peculiar sense of humor. So when Abby joked about missing sex with Carol, it wasn’t really surprising for her to see her girlfriend stand up, the friendly atmosphere now uncomfortable, and head to the bedroom without a word.

Carol ran a hand through her hair when she heard the door close. Abby was biting her lower lip, looking equally amused and guilty. “I’m sorry, Carol, I wasn’t expecting this to happen.”

“I know, it’s not your fault. I-” She licked her lips, unsure to continue. Therese never lied to her about her reservations towards Abby. She trusted Carol blindly but she was still working on making her envy entirely disappear that they had lived together. Carol understood the feeling because she felt the same when it came to Genevieve, even when both situations were completely different. She thought it was unfair on her part because she had a benefit Therese didn’t: not having to see that person. Shaking her head, Carol smiled tiredly. “Just don’t worry.”

Abby knew there was something she wasn’t telling her but she didn’t push it. Instead, she stood up. “I’m going to leave to let you deal with this.”

Carol escorted Abby to the door, who apologized once again, ignoring Carol’s attempts to downplay the situation before saying their goodbyes. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the bedroom, knocking softly on the door as if this wasn’t her own apartment but she entered without waiting for an answer. Therese was sitting on the edge of the bed, engrossed in her cell phone. Carol didn’t say anything as she walked in that direction to sit next to her.

She remained silent, wondering how to start this conversation and not make things worse, when Therese broke the silence. “Gen has been contacting me lately.”

Carol closed her eyes for a brief second, feeling the distress filling her like a pot of boiling water, ready to spill its content off, but when she looked at Therese, she was looking at her in a very specific way. She was scrutinizing her, as if she was expecting Carol’s explosion and then she understood. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before talking. “Therese, I know you are hurting but it’s not fair to say something that you know upsets me just to hurt me too.”

Therese lowered her head guiltily, knowing she was right, the tears gathering in her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she whispered with a cracked voice.

“At least it’s true?” Therese shook her head, causing her hair to fall, making it impossible to see her face.

Carol didn’t want to feel so relieved but she did. Before they even started their relationship it had happened. Carol couldn’t blame the other girl for trying to get a second chance with Therese ─ who didn’t hide this from her ─ and even when she never gave any signal of being unsure about her decision of never getting back with her, Carol worried when the situation arose.

Taking a deep breath, Carol diverted her gaze from her girlfriend. The silence made Therese raise her head with concern. When her eyes fell on Carol, she was pursing her lips and something in her demeanor made Therese feel like she had ruined everything and the next time Carol opened her mouth would be to break up with her. She tried to contain it, because she didn’t want to be the kind of girlfriend that used tears to achieve something, but the sob that escaped her mouth was stronger.

“I-I’m s-sorry,” she mumbled when she felt Carol’s eyes on her. She wasn’t sure if she was apologizing for crying or for what she did.

Fleetingly, Carol considered saying everything was okay but she decided against it because it wasn’t but there was no doubt that she was determined to fix things between them. “I’m sorry for what Abby did. She was joking but that’s not an excuse, I should have known better.”

“It just that …” She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands, wanting to get rid of the tears before the flow freely. “It’s not easy to know you are friends with someone with whom you had what you guys had.” She took a deep breath – she should take the opportunity that this conversation was on the table to be honest about her fears. “And it’s not that I don’t trust you, Carol, but there’s a part of me who thinks that sooner or later you will realize that you make more sense with her or someone else than with me.”

Carol tried not to smile at the coincidence of sharing the same fears. She supposed it was normal when the relationship was still pretty much new and they were still managing to hold the reins of themselves as a couple.

Turning her body in Therese’s direction, Carol bent a leg under her body to be more comfortable. “Therese, look at me.” She waited until she did it and she placed her hand under her chin to be sure she wouldn’t look away. “I’m not with you because there’s some kind of need I have to satisfy and once I do, I’m going to throw you away. I’m with you because I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” She smiled tenderly. “I want to live with you the good, the bad, the exciting, the boring … I want to be worthy enough for you so that you choose me every day of your life.”

Therese sniffed with a watery smile. “I want that too.” Though in the next second her face was marred with sadness. “But I’m not worthy of you, I just hurt you, on purpose and that’s the last-” A sob interrupted her and she moved her head away from Carol’s hold.

This time Carol didn’t hesitate to get closer to hug her, draping an arm over her back while her other hand went to Therese’s head to pull her against her chest. She whispered sweet nothings, managing to lean down on the bed with her girlfriend on her chest, waiting until she calmed down. “I’m not going to say it was okay because it wasn’t,” she said when Therese began to relax. “But I can understand feeling so affected by something that you act without thinking.”

There was also a big difference between them; Carol had learned to conceal her feelings, basing her actions on that. But Therese was the complete opposite; she allowed her feelings to blindside her, preferring to take the bull by the horns. Both were trying to find a balance about it. Carol didn’t want to have anything to hide from Therese while she didn’t want Carol to feel pressure to share every little thing unless she was ready.

Therese lifted her head to look at Carol but without pulling away from her body. “I’m sorry.” She pouted.

“I know you are.” She kissed her lips softly. “And you are forgiven.” She pushed back Therese’s bangs with a couple of fingers. “Would it make you feel better if Abby wasn’t my friend?” Carol wasn’t sure if she actually would go ahead and do it only because Therese said so but she wanted to know her opinion.

Therese mused about it for a minute, then she was shaking her head. “I like Abby, I do. I’m glad she’s your friend,” she stated sincerely. She didn’t want them to have an unhealthy and suffocating relationship where it was only the two of them. “It was just her comment that bothered me.” She scrunched up her nose. “I can’t change that you lived with her, don’t want to because we probably wouldn’t be here if things hadn’t happened in that way but … but ...” She cut off all of a sudden.

Carol noticed the way Therese blushed, lowering her gaze with sheepishness and her curiosity was instantly awakened. “But what?” Her tone was soft, her fingers still playing with the dark locks of hair, letting her know that there wasn’t a chance to upset her if she said the truth.

She didn’t at first, nibbling her lower with some doubt but she wanted to say it even if she was nervous about how Carol would take it. “You are mine.”

It was barely a whisper that Carol wasn’t sure if she understood correctly but the way her body shivered and the way Therese was looking at her, let her know she did. Her breath quickened unexpectedly, surprised by the effect those words were having in her, never expecting that such possessiveness would be so alluring to her.

When Carol didn’t answer, Therese worried, hastening to clarify any misunderstanding. “I mean, I’m not saying that I own you, but you know, you chose me, I chose you and-” she closed her eyes in dismay. “God, this actually sounded more romantic when it was in my mind.” She took a deep breath, opening her eyes. “What I meant to say is that-”

Any attempt of clarification was forgotten when Carol pulled Therese towards her after placing a hand on the back of her neck, kissing her with passion. Right away, Therese was shifting her body to be able to straddle her girlfriend so she could use her hands to take Carol’s head between them. Breaking apart, Therese licked her lips, trapping the lower one between her teeth for a moment as Carol opened her eyes slowly, all her emotions clear in her eyes.

“I know what you meant.” She stroked Therese’s cheek. “I feel it too. I _am_ undoubtedly yours – once I told you that no one would have the power to take me away from you and now, more than ever, I can assure you that’s true.” Carol looked away, thoughtful. “When we became a couple, I thought that after a while my feelings for you would settle down, not out of boredom but for habit.” She made a pause to read Therese’s reaction but she was looking at her with interest. “But it’s all the opposite, my feelings for you are so overwhelming and strong that it’s-”

“Scary,” Therese said at the same time Carol pronounced the word. She smiled when her girlfriend looked at her with surprise. “I know the feeling. Do you think it will ever stop? The scariness, I mean.” Even when she was the one who’d had a serious relationship before this one, it didn’t feel as such because she hadn’t felt for Genevieve what she was feeling for Carol.

Carol shrugged. “I’m sure, once we feel more relaxed in this new aspect of us. The other is a fact it won’t if this time has been proof enough. Together or not, you have to deal with the fact that I’m going to love you forever.” She smiled playfully.

Therese grinned widely, dimples very clear. “I’m more than okay with that.” She took Carol’s head in her hands again, getting closer to her. “Because I love you so much,” she whispered against her lips. “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” She kissed her. “Because I am undoubtedly yours and there’s no one else for me.” When she felt Carol’s hand on her waist, squeezing in response of her words, she kissed her again, wanting to demonstrate how true her words were with a gesture.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

_**24 & 21 years old.** _

When Nicole and Patrik told them about Therese’s birthday present for her 21st birthday, it felt like they were giving them some kind of honeymoon. They had been thrilled when the girls finally confirmed their relationship to them to the point Nicole had been referring to Carol as her daughter-in-law since that day, much to Therese’s dismay and Carol’s embarrassment, though she inwardly loved it.

Therese had turned down the chance of a party or some kind of big present when she turned fifteen, for a trip when she turned twenty-one. It wasn’t even necessary to say with who she wanted to go on the trip with. However, it wasn't until Therese’s parents revealed the surprise that Carol found out that she was included in the plan, making her torn between feeling grateful and like a bother but the raw happiness in Nicole and Patrik’s face at being able to give their daughter what she wanted focused Carol on what was important, though she made a mental note to compensate them somehow in the future.

The trip was to Honolulu, Hawaii for a week, where they arrived the previous day at night. Even though they were excited to begin sightseeing, they decided it was better to wait until tomorrow after a good rest so they could seize the day first thing in the morning. Since 9 a.m. they were outside the hotel, wandering around the city on their own, making their way back only when they felt incapable of taking one more step, with the idea of resting a few hours before going out again at night.

Therese was resting outside on a hammock in the private small pool of their room, holding Carol’s present (which had been revealed just that day) in her hands – the newest digital camera on the market as she waited for her girlfriend, who was receiving the room service they ordered. She was so engrossed in learning all the functions of the camera even after she had already taken several pictures, that she didn’t hear the sliding door opening. Then she felt Carol’s gaze on her and when Therese raised her head, she almost lost her grip on the device.

Carol was wearing a very sexy red strappy one piece bathing suit that accentuated her curves in a way that Therese had never seen before though this was the first time she had seen it with that kind of swimsuit. It was as if the only purpose of such a garment was to leaving her gaping, feeling her mouth going dry as she pressed her legs together, incapable of tearing her gaze away as Carol placed the tray with fruit salad and drinks on the table next to the hammock.

“Fuck me.”

Carol raised an eyebrow as she leaned down, resting her forehead against Therese’s. “I would love to. But I think we should leave all the fucking for after we make love for the first time.” She kissed her before straightening back up after taking a piece of cantaloupe.

Therese could feel her face growing hot, knowing that it had nothing to do with the weather. “You have been wearing that all day?” Because she changed into her bikini once they were back.

She tilted her head with curiosity, then she smiled playfully as she put the fruit in her mouth. “Yeah, why?”

“If I had known, I would have suggested going to the beach.” Her eyes were roaming up and down Carol’s body. Her fingers were tingling, wanting to touch her but at the same time she wanted to take pictures of her but her brain was completely blank, unable to do anything but look.

“It wouldn’t have been fair because you didn’t have your swimsuit.” She chewed slowly, looking towards the pool.

“I wouldn’t have been interested in getting into the water, believe me.” Her body shuddered when Carol laughed with delight.

“What would have been your interest then?” She bit her lower lip with a smile before turning around.

Therese loved that Carol was more brazen when it came to flirting with her. It was a delicious torture because it left her all hot and bothered. She didn’t answer, preferring to admire Carol stepping down the stairs to get into the pool, walking slowly. This time it was her turn to bite her lower lip as she watched. “The same thing that it is now,” she whispered to herself.

Carol turned to look at her girlfriend once her feet touched the bottom of the pool, moving to the side so she could rest her arms on the edge. She smiled at Therese’s daze, which also worked as an answer to her question. “Baby.” Green eyes locked with hers, seeming a little bit lost. “Are you not going to join me?” She pouted sweetly.

It was a surprise to see Therese move so nimbly, managing to leave her camera carefully on its bag before she headed towards the pool. She didn’t use the stairs, deciding it would be faster to be with Carol if she simply jumped from the edge. Carol turned around after the splash in order to see Therese coming out of the water, who didn’t take long to move in her direction, standing in front of her. Smiling, Carol wrapped her arms around Therese’s neck, causing the immediate reaction of hands finding her waist which allowed her to wrap her legs around Therese’s, knowing that thanks to the buoyancy of the water it would be easy for her to hold her.

Therese slid her hands from Carol’s waist to her ass, squeezing softly at the same time she drew their bodies together. “Hey you.”

Carol hummed, leaning down to kiss her tenderly, resting her head on Therese’s shoulder afterwards, who nuzzled her head against Carol’s, closing her eyes, sighing contently. They didn’t speak for a long time, enjoying just being in each other’s arms without feeling the curious, sometimes reproachful glances from other people. In their private pool, they could do whatever they wanted without any kind of self-consciousness.

“Remember when we were kids and I made you a pool?” Carol smiled at the memory, lifting her head to be able to look at Therese.

Giggling, she nodded. “And that you broke your arm due to the punishment our mothers gave us.” She made a painful gesture.

“At least I was able to see you.” She shrugged. “But I mean, we were so young and you already had me wrapped around your little finger.” She frowned, trying to seem offended.

“I have you wrapped around my little finger?” Carol nodded this time and Therese scoffed. “Please, you have me at your mercy with only one gesture. Even your clothes affect me!” She narrowed her eyes. “Well, it’s you using those clothes because they wouldn’t have any effect otherwise.”

“That’s because you are such a horndog.” She tried to remain serious but her tone was joking; she was unable to stop the corners of her mouth from curling into a smile.

“If you had a girlfriend like the one I have, you would understand,” she answered back, nonchalant but amused.

“Oh, but I do have her.” Carol glided her arms, without breaking contact to wrap her fingers around Therese’s neck. “And I understand perfectly,” she whispered before claiming her girlfriend’s mouth searingly.

Therese moaned, walking to back Carol against the pool wall, thrusting her hips against her, making her moan, a sound that coaxed Therese into repeating the action. Every stroke of their tongues was causing their stomachs to do somersaults as well as their hands to roam across uncovered skin. It wasn’t the first time they had reached this point – it had actually been surprising how natural and right it felt to be touched by the other beyond innocent caresses but they always stopped themselves before they reached a turning point.

Surprisingly, it was Carol who did it. She knew it was foolish because Therese was entirely different but since her previous relationships were focused on a physical aspect, she couldn’t help but feel the need to show her just how much different and special Therese was to her before they were intimate. Therese had been so patient and understanding once she had talked about it but deep down it was frustrating to wait when she didn’t have any doubts about Carol’s feelings or intentions.

“You have no idea how much I want you,” Therese groaned against Carol’s mouth. Her hands were caressing the curves of her waist under the straps of her swimsuit before guiding them back to her ass.

“I can imagine.” Because even when they were in the water she could feel her body burning with desire.

This time it was Carol who thrust her hips against Therese’s when she moved to her neck in order to kiss and suck it with all the intent to leave marks, something Carol was actually looking forward to, letting her head fall to the side to give her better access. She cupped Therese’s breasts over her bikini top but in the next second she took her hands behind her neck, playing with the knot, her heart beating furiously against her chest as her fingers moved.

Therese moved back, causing Carol to stop when she saw her panting but when their eyes found each other, Carol could see in them reflecting all she was feeling. The love, the desire, the nervousness but also eagerness for more. There was also curiosity, to see if Carol would finally go ahead and take the step she was resistant to take before achieving her plans first. There was disappointment that Therese couldn’t entirely conceal when Carol unwrapped her legs from her waist to stand, also moving her arms away from Therese’s neck to her waist, coaxing her to take the position she had been in.

After doing it, Therese looked at her with confusion when Carol walked towards the stairs. “I don’t have plans to make love to you for the first time in a pool. Let’s leave that for the second or perhaps third round.” Laughing joyfully, Therese loosened her grip on Carol’s neck, trusting in her girlfriend’s strength to support her, to hold her head between her hands, kissing her with passion, not even stopping when Carol stumbled a bit.

When Carol placed Therese on the bed, their attitudes shifted with the magnitude of the moment.

They worshiped the other in every way they could think of as they shed the garments that were getting in their way, having to pause for a moment when they were completely naked to admire the other’s beauty as their hands roamed over each other, touching skin with a softness that appeared as if they were afraid the other would vanish at any second. Even when they had been with other people, the nervousness made them feel like this was their first time, making their hands shake which evoked giggles that morphed into soft moans between kisses.

Their bodies were incapable of stopping trembling, thanks to the whispered words and meaningful looks full of sentiment; to the hesitating touches that turned self-assured after their girlfriend’s reactions to them; to the fact of being the recipient and deliverer of such devotion because the other woman meant everything to them and it was unbelievable to be so lucky that the other felt the same way.

The moment was so completely overpowering that it brought tears to their eyes as their hands moved skillfully and enthusiastically, creating a wonderful contrast with the way their lips softly brushed against the skin they were able to reach. The mix between passion and love destroyed any of the fantasies they had had about this moment because they fell short compared to the reality of making love with the woman they loved. Any plan that had nothing to do with the total surrender of themselves to the woman in their arms vanished entirely from their minds.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

“Carol, you are aware that we are in a public place, right?” She giggled, doing a disheartened attempt to push her girlfriend away, who was leaning down, with all the intention of kissing her.

“I’m well aware – I would try to do other things if that wasn’t the case,” she whispered, nuzzling her nose against Therese’s before she caved and raised her head to join their lips briefly.

“For future references, babe, a movie theatre also counts as a public place,” she sassed, making Carol laugh.

They were just coming out of watching a movie. Carol had an arm draped over Therese’s shoulders the moment they stepped out of the room, who immediately wrapped an arm around Carol’s waist. It was astonishing how easy it was to block out the rest of the world when they were together – it was a perk to be in their childhood town because even if it had grown it had never lost its characteristic magic of ‘live and let live’. But even when they weren't here, they were able to do it, though it didn't always run smoothly but Carol had developed a sharp tongue for those cases.

After placing one more kiss on Therese’s lips, she moved her arm, reaching for her girlfriend’s hand, intertwining their fingers, tugging softly so they made their way to the food section of the central plaza. Reaching the escalators, Carol let Therese go first, taking the next step so she could rest her forehead against Therese’s shoulder when she turned around to face her, a hand going to her hip. The young woman smiled, kissing Carol’s head, placing her arms on her shoulders, her hands pressing between her shoulderblades as she looked around, suddenly sighing heavily.

“Carol, your mom.”

Frowning, she raised her head to look at her girlfriend. “It’s unfair to use our mothers to make me stop.”

“No ... your mom is literally right there.” She pointed with her finger in the direction she was looking, making Carol look and purse her lips when she saw it was true.

“Oh.” She wasn’t sure how to proceed. It had been a long time since the last time she had seen Agatha but she supposed it would be rude to not go and say hi when they were in the same place. “Come on.” It sounded more like a question than a suggestion, so Therese smiled and took her hand to walk in the woman’s direction as she stopped, looking down at the bags she was holding. “Hey, Mom.” Carol hoped she didn’t look as awkward as she felt.

Agatha raised her head, surprised for a second before forcing a smile. “Hey, girls.” Therese nodded with her head in acknowledgement, placing her free hand on Carol’s forearm, instinctively trying to show her support.

With her free hand, Carol rubbed the back of her neck, feeling like a child. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” She closed her eyes hopelessly. She couldn’t have come up with a more stupid comment.

Agatha raised an eyebrow, completely unimpressed. “I live here, Carol.”

“Yeah, I know, I-” She cleared her throat, feeling Therese squeezing her hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was going to be around.” Though this wasn't the first time this had happened, if they had not accidentally been in the same place today, Carol would have not seen her mother at all.

“That’s okay, you have been living your own life for a long time.” She made a gesture with her hand to diminish the importance.

“Mrs. Aird, you forgot this!” A little boy around eight years was holding a shopping bag with the logo of a fancy clothing brand.

Carol stiffened the moment she heard the way the boy referred to her mother and Therese wished to drag her out of here before hell was unleashed. “You married Harge?” she asked once they were left alone, her tone incredulous and hurt. It was true that they didn’t have the best relationship but Agatha was still her mother, despite her flaws and the fact that she had never been quite supportive about her sexuality, Carol always informed her what was going on with her life.

He and her mother had been together since Carol was a teenager and from day one, she and Harge had never had a good relationship – whenever they were in the same room, the air between them turned stiff and uncomfortable. It was even worse that Agatha never interfered when Harge raged about Carol, who didn’t even know what she had done for him to dislike her without even knowing her until the day her sexuality was mentioned – the next day after her mother caught her with a hand under her friend’s shirt when she was seventeen, in Carol’s bedroom.

Carol couldn’t help but think from time to time about the fact that perhaps that was what made them closer. She hadn’t wanted to say anything to Edmund, not wanting to look weak and because she didn’t see the point; she would be out of that house in less than a year and luckily, Harge didn’t visit much anyway. However, one day, Carol had been hopeful, against everything she knew, because Agatha for the very first time defended her to Harge, who started with his useless comments after Therese kissed Carol, revealing their relationship to everyone, to the point she told him to leave. After all those years, Carol felt close to her mother again but it had only lasted for that day.

Agatha looked around before looking at her daughter. “Carol, don’t make a scene.”

Carol laughed humorlessly. Of course – her mother would only care about that. Only now was she painfully aware that not making a scene was the only reason why she had defended her during her graduation. Before she could say something, someone else joined them. “Are you done, dear? I think we should-” He interrupted himself when he noticed the tension in Agatha, turning his head to what she was looking at.

Therese couldn’t help but tighten her hold on Carol’s forearm when Harge’s eyes focused on them, especially on their joined hands, his expression morphing into disdain. She had found out what had happened between her girlfriend and the man at Carol’s graduation eventually. Although upset, she was far more concerned about what Carol had had to go through to even contemplate feeling upset for being kept in the dark. She had always tried to be neutral when it came to Agatha but things had changed after that day, though she still remained polite.

“Kids.” He greeted them tediously, clearly as an obligation. Carol clenched her jaw before taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Therese, noticing, began to caress her arm, squeezing her hand in support. Harge didn’t miss the gesture, wrinkling up his nose. “Do you really have to do that?”

Therese almost laughed as an answer, finding it amusing that he really believed he counted with the power to make her feel bad for showing her love for Carol but when she growled, any desire vanished to do it. “Don’t. Don’t you dare to talk to her like that. Or to talk to her at all.” Carol gave a step forward. She was frowning angrily and her free hand was clenched in a fist. “Don’t you even dare to look at her.” She was getting slightly restless, feeling like the simple fact of being in Harge’s presence could affect her girlfriend in any way. “You homophobic prick.”

Agatha gasped, Harge’s face turned red in contained anger, and Therese’s eyes widened in surprise but at the same time, she felt a wave of pride. Carol had never dared to do anything like this, opting to ignore the man; even when she talked with Therese about it, she claimed she didn’t care for Harge’s disguised insults because he was insignificant to her. Therese was sure that if he had only focused on Carol, she wouldn’t have done this, still following what already was an habit, but this time it was different because he dared to address her.

“I prefer to be a prick than a freak of nature.” He smirked snidely.

“Harge …” Agatha whispered as her only way to try to stop the argument, always trying to avoid conflict.

Therese, who was mainly looking at Carol, recognized the nuance on her girlfriend the moment it shifted. She had seen that look once in the past and she knew what was going to happen if she didn’t do anything about it. There was a part of her that wished to let her do it but she knew that with a man like Harge, Carol wouldn’t be able to walk away unpunished so she did the only thing she could to be able to distract her, she kissed her, also knowing that this would be the perfect way to annoy the man.

Carol didn’t reciprocate the kiss right away, her brain too focused on her anger to be fully aware of what was happening, until Therese entangled her fingers between the blonde hair, parting her lips to deepen the kiss. Carol’s hands flew to Therese’s hips, squeezing fleetingly before her arms skimmed through her body, wrapping them around her waist to pull her towards her. They were completely oblivious of the way Harge was ready to burst but was interrupted by Agatha, who handed him the bags she was holding and told him to wait in the car.

For a moment, once they broke apart, Carol and Therese only had eyes for and were conscious of each other. It was only when Agatha cleared her throat that they remembered where they were. Therese looked down to the ground as she ran her fingers through her lips, trying not to smile. Carol, however, stiffened again when the reality hit once more but she breathed in relief at noticing Harge wasn’t there anymore.

“Carol, I-” Agatha trailed off, looking away, not knowing what to say and Therese wondered if it was because didn’t know if it was possible to make things better or because she simply didn’t want to.

Silence followed. Carol’s gaze became distant, thoughtful, but when she looked back at her mother, there was something decisive in her but she wasn’t able to entirely hide the sadness for the decision she had taken. “Goodbye, Agatha.”

Therese gasped, feeling her heart breaking in Carol’s name. She couldn’t blame her for reaching such a decision, she had every right, but that didn’t mean it was less sad or difficult for Carol. Therese ached with the simple fact of thinking what she could be feeling. Carol diverted her gaze from her mother, feeling the sting of the tears in her eyes, stretching out her arm to Therese, who held her hand right away, not bothering in regarding Agatha one last time. Eating was now a forgotten thought in their minds.

Carol took deep breaths as they walked to the entry, hating herself for being incapable of destroying that part of her that couldn’t help but feel desperate to hear her mother calling her. A call that never came. When they were outside the plaza, Carol couldn’t keep holding it anymore. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she closed her eyes in a last attempt to avoid crying. Therese didn’t say a word as she walked them to the side to not draw the attention of the people that were passing by but once they had a little bit of privacy, she wrapped her girlfriend in an almost painful hug, whispering reassuring words to her that she topped off with tender kisses, reminding her that there was someone who loved her unconditionally. Carol clung to her, to the only person able to put a half, but sincere, smile on her lips at that moment as Therese’s words helped to soothe the cracks that Agatha had created over all these years.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

_**26 & 23 years old.** _

When the alarm rang, they were on the bed, laying on their sides, facing each other and holding hands. They hadn’t slept all night, wanting to take advantage of every single second that felt more precious than ever. Their eyes were red and slightly puffy because there were moments when they weren’t able to contain the tears at what in a few hours would become their reality even if both of them were completely aware of the fact it was a one-time experience.

Everything started when Carol found a discarded letter addressed to Therese. The only reason why it caught her attention was because the logo on the paper was one of a renowned photo studio. They wanted Therese, which filled Carol with intense pride but once she realized what it truly meant, it was impossible to contain the dreadfulness that overtook her. If Therese accepted their offer (though the fact that the letter had been in the garbage when Carol found it was answer enough) it would mean she would have to live in London for a year.

Carol knew she couldn’t let her waste the chance, no matter how difficult it would be to be away from Therese. Her girlfriend was beyond talented – it had been a portfolio she put up as a last project for the university where most of the pictures were of Carol, who had become her muse (Carol had been overwhelmed when she saw the pictures because that was the way Therese saw her and it was beyond breathtaking) that opened this door for her.

That day, when Therese arrived at the apartment, Carol was waiting for her in the kitchen, sitting on a chair with the letter on the table. The conversation was emotionally exhausting – they argued at first, Carol hurt because Therese hadn’t shared such an important thing with her while Therese defended herself saying that she was going to talk to her that day, once she finally decided not to go. The tears came when Carol told her that she should go, after closing her eyes, sighing tiredly because Therese couldn’t help but feel it was like a break-up instead of her girlfriend being supportive of her career.

The rest of the day, Carol spent it reassuring Therese that she didn’t have any plans to break-up with her. Being in Carol’s arms, with her hands stroking her body with affection, their lips joining from time to time, made it easier to convince Therese of her words and to listen carefully to why Carol thought it was a good idea for her to take this opportunity. The decisive ‘no’ turned into a ‘perhaps’ and a few days later, it was a nervous but excited ‘yes’.

Back in the present, Carol was the first one to blink, kissing Therese’s hand before rolling over, sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment. Therese couldn’t help but reach to caress her naked back, her fingers touching from the small of her back to her neck before Carol stood up, throwing a smile at her as she made her way to the bathroom.

Today was the day Therese would leave and it was hard for both of them though they were trying to seem strong to not make it harder for the other. Therese lay back onto the bed when the door of the bathroom closed, looking at the ceiling as if it had the most interesting image she had ever seen. She sighed, closing her eyes, listening to the water starting to fall in the shower but in the next second she was standing as if the bed was on fire, hurrying to where Carol had disappeared to because she couldn’t waste any second in her girlfriend’s presence.

 

* * *

 

After checking-in Therese’s stuff, they went to eat something even when they weren’t feeling truly hungry but it was a way to spend the time. It was only the two of them. Therese had decided to see her parents the previous day because she knew she wouldn’t be able to deal with saying goodbye to the three most important people in her life at the same time. But as she was sitting next to Carol, who was eating her food as she only played with hers, she felt like she was facing the hardest challenge ever.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Therese whispered.

Carol turned her head to look at her, watching the way her lip trembled, causing her eyes to furrow with concern. “Baby …”

“Not being with you every day for a year … Carol, I honestly feel like I’m drowning.” A single tear rolled down her cheek, making Carol pull her into a comforting embrace where her face was hidden in the crook of her neck.

“I know what you mean; believe me, I’m going to miss you like crazy too.” She choked a bit but she cleared her throat. If she got emotional to the point of crying, this would be harder than it already was. Carol was running her fingers between Therese’s hair. “I’m not going to lie to you, it won’t be easy,” her girlfriend whimpered adorably, “but we will manage.”

Therese moved her head a little to make eye contact. “I don’t know.” She shrugged, pouting, knowing very well she was acting like a child.

“Well, luckily for you, I do – I’m the older one and I know better, so if I’m saying that we will manage. It’s already a fact.” She smiled when Therese wasn’t able to contain a giggle. Carol kissed her forehead before looking at her seriously. “I already told you, I don’t have plans to give up on us at the first obstacle we have.”

Therese took a deep breath, looking a little guilty, lifting her head from Carol. “You are right. I’m stupidly focusing on the side I shouldn’t – I should be thinking about the fact that I’m going to annoy you all the time, even interrupt your sleep with the time difference.”

“You will never be an annoyance to me but I’m really looking forward to your … whatever way you decide to contact me.” It won’t be as easy as it seemed with those words because Carol would be working as a stewardess, making herself unavailable sometimes but Therese was aware of that and there was the promise of contacting her every moment she could. But with this, there was the opportunity of seeing each other if Carol ever flew to London. It wasn’t something she wanted to do as a permanent job but for a year it was okay. It would keep her distracted from missing her girlfriend.

Therese nodded, smiling a little. “It’s only a year. We can manage a year.”

Carol hummed. “Just one year. But if one more day passes, I’m either going there to bring you back or I'll consider moving if that’s what you want.” Her tone was playful but she knew she was speaking the truth.

Carol’s heart stop beating for a second when Therese shook her head. “That won’t be necessary.” She cupped her face between her hands. “You are my home, Carol.” Her eyes twinkled with the deepest love she felt for that woman. “And I want to come back to my home.” She was aware that the experience she was about to live would be something extraordinary but never more than the person in front of her.

Therese squealed before chuckling when Carol launched into her, who tried to control herself once she pressed her lips against her girlfriend’s, not wanting to be interrupted by someone because they were giving an inappropriate show but even if her lips never parted, the yearning was clear in every kiss.

When the time of saying goodbye arrived, Carol was incapable to keep the tears at bay, making Therese’s crying increase. They were hugging in an almost painful way, not wanting to let the other go but when Carol heard another call for Therese’s flight, she moved backwards so she could see her but without breaking the embrace just yet. “It’s time, angel.”

Not trusting herself to speak, Therese nodded, raising a hand to wipe away her tears but it bumped against Carol’s, who was quicker to perform the action with her thumbs, stroking tenderly as she smiled weakly at her. “I love you so much,” she said with a cracked voice.

Carol’s hands slid to Therese’s nape to pull her closer, joining their foreheads together as she brushed their lips. “I love you too.”

Therese nuzzled her nose against Carol’s before claiming her lips with a little bit of desperation, hugging her once again. Carol didn’t hesitate to reciprocate even if she knew time was limited but this would be the last time she would be able to hug and kiss her girlfriend in a long time and she wouldn’t waste the opportunity. This time she didn’t care when she parted her lips, tilting Therese’s head to her will to deepen the kiss though she was the first one to break the kiss after a moment.

“Call me when you land.” Carol forced herself to start pulling away, her hands skimming from Therese’s shoulders down her arms until she was holding her hands.

“I will.” She pursed her lips, taking a deep breath, hoping to calm herself but when Carol squeezed her hands before letting go, a few tears escaped her eyes.

It took everything inside Therese to not jump back into Carol’s arms. Instead, she fidgeted with the strap of her satchel, taking one last look at her girlfriend with a tremulous smile before turning around, heading to security. There was a line but she didn’t dare to look back at Carol in the meantime, even when she could feel her eyes on her, deciding the floor was less risky. But out of nowhere, as if something had taken possession of her, Therese left her spot in line, running to Carol, who looked slightly worried until her mind went blank once Therese was back in her arms, kissing her searingly.

They were a fuss of laughter and crying as they kissed, drawing annoyed glances of the people who had never felt something like that and a few smiles from the ones who had, although they were too focused on the other to pay attention to that. When they parted again (this time without the chance to go back because when Therese walked back to security, there wasn’t a line anymore), the affliction was still there but at least they were smiling, a little more convinced that they would be able to survive the year.

It proved to be quite the challenge once they had to live it – in the desperation of missing the other, it was easy to snap or get angry for the silliest things. At one point, they had been so full of frustration that whenever they communicated they took it out with each other, arguing more than anything else. It was during one day when they started to blame the other for being in such position that they realized how stupid they were acting, knowing that if they kept walking on that path, things could be damaged to an unfixable point.

They managed to see each other a couple of times, and even if it wasn’t enough, the comfort of being in the arms of the woman they loved and the proof of the utter devotion they felt, gave them the strength to bear the situation. But the day Therese finally got back, they knew (as their eyes found among the crowd and they ran towards each other to wrap their arms tightly around the other’s body, not wanting to let go ever again) that any kind of experience, no matter how formidable could be, that risked to separate them was one that they weren’t interested to live.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Hannah ... this one is for you ＾ω＾
> 
> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always ◠‿◠

_**30 & 27 years old.** _

“Dad?”

Edmund lifted his gaze from his hands that he was cleaning after fixing Carol’s car (a task he’d always done as a hobby whenever she visited him, though this time it had been a surprise because there hadn’t been advance notice), listening to the insecurity in her daughter’s voice. “What is it, honey?”

Carol shifted her weight from one leg to the other, annoyed that she sometimes felt like a child when she was in her father’s presence. “Mmm, what age were you when you proposed?”

Edmund’s eyebrows lifted. “You mean when I asked Agatha to marry me?” Carol agreed in a whisper. “Well, we were younger than your current age. We were 25.” His daughter looked pensive. “Are you thinking-?” It wasn’t a secret that Carol and Therese wanted to spend their lives together.

Carol shrugged, trying to not give much importance to the situation but her eyes were shining. After her father’s pointed look, she sighed. “I want to marry her, of course I do. But when we talked about it, it was during the beginning of our relationship – you know, when we agreed to pretty much everything the other said. And I know she wants to be with me during all of our lives but you don’t need to get married for that.” She wrinkled her nose; she loathed not being completely sure about something related to the love of her life.

Edmund chuckled. “I’m pretty sure you know what my advice is.” Carol knew: talking with Therese. One day, her father confessed her that he was in awe of their communication because even when they were dealing with something hard, they talked instead of hiding things to avoid upsetting the other. It had taken a few arguments where they used to hide things from each other to reach to this point. “But if you want my personal opinion, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Therese is a family person – I’m sure she wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of getting married. I mean, if you want to get married even after seeing what happened with your mother and me …-” he trailed off, joking.

Carol snorted but she smiled. A few years ago she would have reacted completely different at the mention of Agatha but she had come to terms with the fact that she wasn’t part of her life. There wasn’t any point in grieving for her when there were other people in Carol’s life who cared for and loved her. “Perhaps that’s just a symptom of craziness.”

“You are definitely crazy.” Carol looked at him with narrow eyes, making her father laugh. “Are you or are you not crazily in love with Therese?” Carol rolled her eyes but was incapable of not looking so smitten even after all this time. “Only you or her are able to decide if that question will ever be asked, Carol, but …” He left the towel he took to dry his hand on the counter of the kitchen. “I want to give you something in case you do.”

Edmund disappeared before Carol had the chance to say something, leaving his daughter looking through the door he crossed with confusion. She took the discarded towel to place it in its correct place, then fixed her gaze on the window but without really looking at anything in particular. The idea of getting married had being swirling in her mind for a few weeks now. It wasn’t as if she thought it was a need but she _wanted_ it.

“Here.” Her father, who was now standing next to her, placed a small box on the counter, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Carol didn’t need to open it to know what was inside, but she still did it, gasping when she saw the ring. “It’s beautiful.” It was the perfect mix between simplicity and elegance.

“It was your grandmother’s. I’m sure she would have liked you to have it.” He smiled with affection when Carol took the ring out, caressing it with finesse.

Carol didn’t remember her, since she died when she was still a baby but her father had shared some stories about her from time to time. “You didn’t give it to-?” She interrupted herself when Edmund laughed.

“God, no. My mother wasn’t particularly fond of Agatha.” Carol made a very ironic ‘go figure’ gesture. “Which is why I’m more convinced than ever that it’s the right call give it to you.”

Carol gave her father a wavering smile before hugging him tightly. The ring was perfect. She could see it fitting Therese perfectly, not only in size but in character. “Thank you so much, Dad.”

“It’s my pleasure, honey.” Because Carol would always be a daddy’s girl and he would do all he could to make her happy and he knew Therese achieved that with flying colors. He still had the trouble of any loving parent having mixed feelings at watching their children growing up but it was beyond comforting for him to know that Carol was in the best hands he could have ever hoped for.

 

* * *

 

Carol didn’t bring up the conversation once she was back at their apartment. It was hard to when the moment she opened the door, she was intercepted by her feisty girlfriend whose only goal for the time being was to have her naked. It wasn’t as if Carol tried to put up any kind of resistance; she was more than desperate to feel Therese’s body against hers.

Any kind of talk was thrown out of Carol’s mind – she was completely devoted to the way Therese’s hands felt on her before being replaced by her mouth and tongue, not wanting to leave even the smallest place unattended. Therese was worshipping her in a way that wasn’t uncommon for her but that still was able to drive her completely crazy, leaving her like a panting puddle of trembling limbs before she could manage to return the favor.

Afterwards, Carol took her place in Therese’s arms, with her back against her chest so her girlfriend could spoon her, not leaving any gaps between them, talking with slurred words due to the sleepiness about their day as their hands lazily and tenderly stroked the parts of the other body they were able to reach.

It didn’t take long for Carol to fall asleep and once Therese confirmed it, she resorted into some tricky maneuvers to open the drawer of the nightstand, managing to not disturb the sleeping woman. She smiled seeing the small box she pulled out. She had been saving to buy Carol a ring since she got back from London and even when it didn’t take all these years to buy it, she had postponed the moment, waiting until both of them were in a more secure position when it came to their professional side.

If it had been up to her, she would have done it right away, but she knew how Carol worked. She knew that she wouldn’t say no but would definitely list several reasons why it wasn’t the right time and why they would have to wait. So even if it meant going against her natural inclination, she waited because she wanted to make the moment perfect for Carol. Now that both of them had steady jobs that they actually enjoyed, there wasn’t any other reason to not do it.

Therese slipped the ring on Carol’s finger, caressing it once it was in the place that was meant to be, before kissing Carol’s hand, making her mumble something in her sleep which made Therese’s smile grow bigger. She couldn’t wait to see how long it would take for Carol to notice and what her reaction would be.

 

* * *

 

Carol didn’t realize when she woke up or while she was getting ready for the day. It wasn’t surprising or offensive for Therese because she knew that her girlfriend was not a morning person, only starting to feel human (Carol’s words) once she was having breakfast. Therese was in the kitchen, taking care of that when Carol entered, walking towards her, placing her right hand on the small of her back as she kissed Therese’s cheek, who turned her head slightly to make it possible.

It wasn't until Carol stretched her left arm to reach for the coffee pot that she finally noticed, thanks to a sun ray that filtered through the window, making the ring sparkle. Therese almost laughed in nervousness at the clear shift in the ambience, watching the way Carol moved her hand closer to her face, as if she couldn’t see with clarity what it was. The surprise was clear on her beautiful features once Carol confirmed she wasn’t hallucinating.

“Therese …” The awe was pouring out of her, from her voice to the way she was looking at her.

She had paused what she was doing but it was only then when she moved, stepping in front of Carol, who had turned in her direction. She was nibbling her lower lip, smiling shyly. “Will you marry me?” She frowned a little and kept talking before Carol had any chance to say something. “I know we never really talked about it but you have always known that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to have a life together more formal than it already is. You are not only the love of my life but also my soulmate, Carol – do you have any idea how lucky that makes me? And sue me but I want to let everyone know it by making you my wife, because I-”

Carol took Therese’s face in her hands, silencing her rambling with an intense kiss. “I do have an idea. In case you are not aware, I’m living the same thing.” She looked in Therese’s eyes, who was looking at her as if she was the most precious thing the world had ever had the chance to have, feeling like in that moment she was falling in love with her all over again. “Of course I will marry you. I actually can’t wait to do it.” She kissed her again, giggling against her _fiancée’s_ lips when she started to bounce in her spot.

They ended up going back to bed for a little longer, taking advantage that it was Saturday and even when they had plans, there was nothing that they couldn’t fix once they shared the news of their engagement. Carol didn’t question when Therese stood, with shaky legs, still trying to catch her breath, her eyes following her as she went for her camera, biting her lower lip as she admired her naked body.

Back in the bed, Therese slipped her left arm under Carol’s body so that her hand was resting on her belly, intertwining the fingers of their left hands, purposefully leaving the rings to be admired (before losing themselves into the other, Carol had asked the same question). When Therese found the perfect angle, she looked at Carol, who was looking at her, eyes filled with love as she smiled completely enamored, taking the shot at the same time she moved forward to kiss the woman she loved.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always.

Carol’s gaze was fixed on the ‘For Sale’ sign in the garden of the house next to Belivet’s home, where she had just parked, her fingers clenching around the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. It wasn’t really surprising that Agatha wouldn’t have lowered herself to tell her that she decided to sell the house but it didn’t make it any less upsetting.

“Carol, are you okay?”

Therese’s concerned voice was able to drag her out of the unpleasant thoughts she was having but she didn’t bother to conceal the chagrin in her face. “She’s selling the house,” she said as an answer, still looking at the sign.

Therese’s eyes moved from her to the other house, scrunching up her nose when she saw what Carol was looking at. “Oh.”

Carol laughed bitterly. “It’s stupid to feel the way I feel – it’s only a house and it hasn’t been my home for so long.” Therese placed a hand on Carol’s thigh, knowing where she was heading. “But … to know the place where I saw you for the first time and where we lived countless things is for sale, it’s … distressing. And it’s silly because it’s just a house – all those memories are in me, not in the fucking house.”

But Therese understood. It could be a simple house but it was a place that awoke memories by only looking at it. She remained in silence for a second, her hand moving comfortingly over Carol’s leg until the idea came to her. “We could buy it.”

Carol turned her head in Therese’s direction so sharply that she had to rub her neck as she spoke. “What?”

Therese nodded energetically, now thinking that it wasn’t a completely crazy idea as she first thought when she blurted it out. “We want to move out from our apartment because we want to have a house before getting married and we have always wanted to come back here.”

It was true, as much as they liked the city they didn’t want to settle there, much less since there were plans of forming a family. “It wouldn’t be strange to live next to your parents?” Carol raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

They had the greatest relationship with Nicole and Patrik, who never interfered in their matters unless they directly went to them, always taking a neutral position. “I don’t think so … I don’t think they would become the kind of parents that get involved in everything unless we ask them. But I promise you that if they ever cross a line, I would talk to them right away because I don’t want that either.” Carol smiled with amusement. “On the other hand, it would be handy to have them so close if we have kids.”

Carol bit her lower lip, looking through the window for a moment. “Perhaps we should talk with them about this.”

Therese shrugged, relaxed. “That’s okay with me.”

 

* * *

 

They ended up making an appointment with the real-estate agent for the next day, after talking with Therese’s parents who unsurprisingly were more than thrilled by the idea of having them closer. Carol was worried, thinking they would have to see Agatha but was reassured that the owner wouldn’t be involved in the sale in any way.

It was slightly strange to feel the sensation of familiarity as they toured the house because everything was very different from the way it used to be. It didn’t particularly feel like a home anymore – it was actually pretty … impersonal, as if the people who had lived there were depleted of their personality. At least it was exceedingly fancy, giving the perfect image for a property on sale but since that wasn’t Carol nor Therese’s style, they were either frowning or wrinkling their noses whenever they stepped into a room. So the real-estate agent was surprised when they asked about the price because their reactions weren’t the best for a positive outcome.

The price was a problem. Even if they had been saving for a few years, they didn’t come close to the required amount which put Carol in a bad mood, tempting her to look for her mother to demand that she lower the price just because she wanted it. She had actually pulled her cell phone out to call Agatha (even when Carol didn’t know if her number was the same) when another option was presented, thanks to the simple fact that it was first in her phone book.

To depend of her father wasn’t something she would have liked to do, but it was definitely better than having to contact her mother. It was Therese who stopped her before Carol had the chance to tell Edmund why she was calling, telling her that this was the kind of conversation they should have in person, and that it was something they had to do together.

The women tried not to feel (much less look) utterly deflated when Edmund told them he would see what he could do in order to help them. It was definitely better than receiving a refusal but they couldn’t help but feel slightly distressed at the uncertainty they were facing and what they would have to do in case Carol’s father couldn’t help them.

The next weekend they got the answer and it wasn’t one they had been expecting.

Therese was surprised when she opened the apartment’s door, revealing her parents and Edmund. She tried to read their expressions, not wanting to dwell on that fact that it was better to deliver bad news in person but that would only explain Edmund’s presence unless her parents were going in a supportive kind of way.

“I think you girls deserve to listen this in person,” Edmund started once they were all sitting in the living room. Therese was wringing her hands in her lap until Carol placed a hand over them, stroking with her thumb before Therese intertwined the fingers of both hands with Carol’s. “But the truth is that I can’t, actually I _won’t_ be part of the plan you had.”

Carol was livid at the words, because it wasn’t that her father couldn’t help them, it was that he didn’t want to and it felt like a low blow when she always thought she could count on him. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, not wanting to make a scene because it was only with Therese with whom she felt entirely safe to let everything out. Carol knew Therese’s eyes were on her at the same time she squeezed her hand but she didn’t address her in any way. The couple was too distracted trying to hide their respective anger and crestfallen faces to notice the fleeting smirks that appeared on their parents’ lips.

Therese sighed, waiting for Carol to react but when she didn’t, she decided to break the silence. “Well … thank you anyway.”

Carol opened her eyes instantaneously, a frown gracing her beautiful face. It was getting harder to keep her mouth shut but it wasn’t fair that Therese was thanking them when there wasn’t a reason for it. It was true that they weren’t looking forward to depending on a favor to get the house but it was better than losing the chance and if she didn’t want that to happen (which she didn’t because Therese was actually pretty excited about the idea of going back to their hometown) she would have to go and look for Agatha.

Carol stood up, drawing all the eyes to her, reason why she forced a smile. “I will be right back.”

Therese said her name at the same time Edmund did it, but he kept talking. “Sit.”

“I need to deal with something if we don’t want to lose the chance to get that house.” She tried to talk calmly but the annoyance was clear.

“Carol, sit,” he repeated, but this time in the fatherly tone that demanded obedience and just like that, Carol was like a petulant teenager again, sitting back with a huff and arms folded. Therese pursed her lips to not laugh because even when she knew Carol was indeed angry, she looked pretty adorable at the moment. “Really Carol, how do you expect me to share the news that we want to give you the house as a wedding present if you act like a teenager ready to have a tantrum?”

It took a moment for the words to have an effect on both of them, but neither were able this time (not that they had done a good job before) to conceal the surprise in their features. Therese was immediately beaming, the joy radiating from her but Carol was more reserved about showing how much this meant to her. “Are you serious?” Carol’s voice was hesitant while she uncrossed her arms, as if she feared that her father would take away what he said.

Edmund smiled tenderly at them. “Of course. Actually, it’s more of a proposal.” Carol moved to the edge of the couch with attention. “We had agreed that we,” he signaled Nicole and Patrick with a hand, “were going to pay for your wedding but with the current events, we thought it would be better if we pay for the house and you two take care of the wedding.”

Carol and Therese looked at each other, communicating without words, relieved smiles full of happiness emerging on their lips. “You have no idea how much this means to us,” Therese said once her attention was back to them, her voice tingling with emotion.

“I think we can imagine,” Nicole said with a smile, standing up when she saw her daughter doing it.

When Therese was in her parents’ arms, Carol stood, walking towards her father, only to almost knocked him down with the force of her embrace. “Thank you so much,” she whispered, nuzzling her face against his chest.

Edmund chuckled, wrapping an arm around her, resting his other hand on her head. “It’s a pleasure, honey.”

The next few weeks were extremely busy for them. They didn't want to take many breaks so they could move in as quickly as it was humanly possible. More often than not, they ended up falling asleep on the first furniture they were able to find first after a hard day of unpacking, bodies exhausted and achy, only to start a new one after a short massage to the other in order to soothe their muscles and like a kind of consolation prize since, they weren’t able to spend much time relaxing together.

But once they finished with the last box, making their settling in their new home official, they grinned goofily at each other, losing themselves in a tight embrace, feeling that they had just achieved a huge accomplishment that pointed out the start of their new future. Also because they were aware that finishing this task meant that they would finally be able to focus all their attention on the next step: their wedding.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who wanted to come to the wedding ;P
> 
> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always!

_**31 & 28 years old.** _

Abby wouldn’t survive the day, she was sure of that. She had been an idiot when she agreed to be the maid of honor, not only for one but for both of the two brides. She was convinced that Therese asking her was only payback for the countless times she’d teased her about something. Abby couldn’t help but smile as she made her way to the room of the aforementioned woman – it hadn’t been quite easy at the beginning but over time, a friendship between them started to develop that went beyond having Carol in common. Therese had also introduced her to Claire, of whom she still was pretty much in love with after three years together and there was no way Abby could ever repay her for that.

Therese was pacing when Abby opened the door. Nicole was also there, trying to calm her daughter even when she wasn’t nervous, only completely eager. Therese turned her head in Abby’s direction when she heard the door. In the blink of an eye, she was standing in front of her, resting her hands on her shoulders. “Did you see her? Is everything okay? Did she need help with something? Is she ready?”

Abby chuckled with amusement. “Therese, you realize you are talking about Carol, right? Who is far more organized than you and I together?”

Therese rolled her eyes but a faint blush blossomed in her cheeks. “Yeah, but this is different.”

Abby hummed in agreement. “That’s why she has been a pain in my ass for the last weeks. All her perfectionism was at its peak.” Therese giggled. “You don’t have anything to worry about, believe me; everything’s fine and Carol only needs one last thing for this day.”

“What?” She straightened up in full attention, wanting to help in any way she could.

“To marry you.” She smiled tenderly when Therese’s eyes widened slightly before breaking out in an ecstatic smile. “So, let’s get you ready so that can happen and you two can stop driving me crazy, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

The wedding was like a fairytale – they had only invited the most important people, wanting to have a cozy environment instead of a big celebration with people they most likely wouldn’t even know their names. They picked a hotel famous for its outdoor weddings thanks to their beautiful gardens, providing something simple but magical and unforgettable. Even though the place was gorgeous, Carol and Therese stopped having eyes for anything that wasn’t the other at the moment they saw each other at the altar.

Carol was the first to do the walk, holding her father’s arm, wearing an open back, long-sleeved lace wedding dress. She didn’t look it, giving a confident stance at everyone’s eyes, but she was quite anxious, as if there was the slightest possibility that Therese would change her mind even when she knew that would never happen. The seconds Carol had to wait for her bride to appear were complete torture – she felt as if her heart would come out of her chest at any second due to the intensity of its beating while her stomach lurched, making her wonder if she was going to embarrass herself at any moment.

Nevertheless, when Therese appeared with her sleeveless, high-necked wedding dress, looking pretty much like a princess, Carol felt an unexpected calm wash her over. Her reactions didn’t disappear; she would dare to bet that her heart was beating faster now and she had to also add the fact of blinking away the tears that gathered in her eyes because she knew that she would never see a more stunning vision than this one, but Therese was like a balm for her no matter what.

The moment Therese’s eyes fell on Carol, she halted for a second, her body shaking, overjoyed, before attempting to free herself from her parents’ hold (each at one side), longing to be with her. She huffed when they didn’t allow it but when she saw Carol trying to hold back a laugh, her eyes showing her understanding, Therese beamed at her, deciding to take advantage of the short path to admire her because Carol managed to look more magnificent than usual. A little over eight years since Therese began to look at her in a different way and the awe she felt for that woman only grew as the years went by.

They didn’t divert their eyes from the other’s at any moment – not when Carol kissed and hugged Therese’s parents, nor as they exchanged vows, not bothering to clear away the tears escaping their eyes at the most meaningful words, nor when it was time to place the rings, wanting to ensure more than ever the promise they were making for the rest of their lives. They were completely mesmerized by the way their eyes were sparkling with endless love and blissfulness.

Only when they were pronounced married, allowing them to kiss, the moment was momentarily broken as their eyes fluttered closed – the kiss now being the gesture they were using to show their deep emotions.

 

* * *

 

Carol sighed dreamily as she looked at Therese. The fact that they weren’t currently together could be considered some sort of miracle because they were feeling intoxicated by the need to be with each other every second, but the fact that they were going to spend two weeks on their honeymoon was the reason why Carol forced herself to let her have alone time with her family. In the meantime, she could worship her from afar.

Abby laughed, distracting Carol from her task to look at her friend with narrowed eyes, slightly annoyed for the interruption. “What?”

“Nothing.” Carol’s look made clear that she wasn’t appeased with that answer. “I just remembered those days when you were so in denial about loving her.” She smiled mockingly. “You are so lucky I didn’t mention it during my speech.”

Carol snorted. “You wouldn’t have achieved anything beyond embarrassing me.”

“That’s precisely the reason why I was tempted to do it,” Abby said nonchalantly.

“I don’t know why are we friends.” Her gaze went back to her wife … she could already see herself calling Therese that way for everything because it sounded simply wonderful.

Abby said something but Carol paid her no attention since Therese was now looking at her, a smitten smile curving her lips. The moment Therese stretched her arm in Carol’s direction, flexing her fingers in a calling gesture, she made her way to her right away, almost jogging to be at her side as soon as possible, not even excusing herself from Abby, who rolled her eyes before smiling, turning her attention to her girlfriend.

They reunited in the middle of the dance floor that was empty because the band was taking a break. Therese rested her hands on Carol’s hips, who did the same on Therese’s as she leaned to pull their foreheads together. Closing her eyes, the younger woman sighed contently but she opened them again when a soft melody started to play. It was hard to tell if the band had planned to return in that moment or if it had happened only because they saw them. In any way, Therese wrapped her arms around Carol’s neck, pressing her body fully against her wife’s as her arms glided around her waist, fingers intertwining at the small of her back, their bodies beginning to swing.

Therese was still smiling; she had been unable to stop doing it since the moment she saw Carol in the altar. “You have made me incredibly happy countless times, but you have exceeded yourself today, my love.” Carol’s body shivered at the pet name, at the way it was dripping with love.

Carol cleared her throat before speaking, convinced that if she didn’t, her voice would came out shaky. “I’m just trying to make you as happy as you make me.” She made direct eye contact as she spoke and Therese felt her heart doing somersaults at the raw honesty she could see in them.

She chuckled. “You have nothing to worry about – you have been doing it for a long time and I don’t think you could ever fail.”

“Believe me, I don’t have any intention of failing in this.” Carol nuzzled her nose against Therese’s before searching her lips in a soft and unhurried kiss.

They could hear the awws of the guests, making them smile but they didn’t break apart until a moment later. Therese narrowed her eyes at Carol when they were looking again. “How is it possible that you make me love you even more when my love for you is already boundless?”

Carol laughed, then she shrugged, faking seriousness. “You said it once: I’m a goddess, that’s how.”

Therese bit her lip, remembering that day clearly because it had been the first time they made love. She had been so captivated when she saw Carol naked for the first time that the words came out of her mouth without even thinking. She nearly lost it when Carol smiled at her as a response to her words – a provocative smile but there was a distinctive, adorable blush on her cheeks. Therese had seen that smile countless times by now but it never failed to make her weak at the knees as it was happening in this very moment.

“I can’t wait to be alone with you, Mrs. Ross-Belivet.” Carol beamed at that. Both had wanted to take the other’s last name, so they chose the hyphenated option. “How long until we can leave without looking rude?”

“Darling, I think every single person would understand if we leave right now.” She smiled with an amusement that vanished with what Therese did next.

Standing on her toes, she moved closer to speak in Carol’s ear. “Then what are we waiting for?” Her voice was tinged with enticement as she slid her hands over her wife’s back, smiling when she managed to make her shiver, shivering too at the way Carol’s pupils dilated.

Not answering, Carol interrupted their dancing, breaking their hug to take Therese’s hand, walking towards the table where they parents were even when she was tempted to walk to the exit as quickly as possible. “We only say goodbye to our parents and we leave, okay?”

They tried to take their time to say goodbye appropriately, hoping not to appear too eager to leave although the amused looks they were receiving let them know that they weren’t doing a good job at it. When Abby joined them it was even worse because she didn’t hold back when it came to tease them, voicing the exact reason why they were so impatient to leave.

To Abby’s delight, Carol and Therese were so intoxicated in happiness that they played along, forgetting about the presence of their in-laws momentarily. For her, all the stress of the day was completely worth it the moment Carol’s awareness returned to her after her father cleared his throat. It was one thing to have a good relationship with the parents of your wife and a very different one to talk about what you would do to their daughter once they were alone.

The image of one of her friends going from mischievousness to horror as the other blushed from head to toe was priceless for Abby, who even when she was having the time of her life at the expense of her friends, couldn’t deny that it was completely adorable when Therese hid her face in the crook of her wife’s neck while Carol wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, as if she was trying to protect her from the embarrassment.

Abby started to laughed when it was clear that Carol couldn’t make eye contact with anyone else beyond glaring at her and she didn’t stop, watching the newlyweds leave the room after the final, slightly awkwards farewells with their families.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always!

**_34 & 31 years old._ **

Carol had been dreading this day. Not because it was something she didn’t want but because it exposed her deepest fears. Not only for one day but from now on if everything went well, and she still wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to do it, no matter how much Therese tried to reassure her that she would be good at it. It was one thing to talk about it, but to be close to living it made her feel in a constant state of uneasiness.

She knew that Therese wanted a family ever since before they were engaged ─ hell, she had known it since before they were even a couple. Carol wanted it too; her decision didn’t come from wanting to make Therese happy but she couldn’t deny all the doubts and fears that came with it. Because how could she be a good mother when she didn’t have one? Not only had Agatha disappeared from her life 10 years ago, even when she was part of it, Carol never felt the love or comfort of a mother.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Carol turned her gaze from the window to look at her wife, who fleetingly looked at her before focusing back on the road, heading to the adoption agency. “Yeah.” She smiled. “Just the usual doubts.”

Therese reached to take her hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss it. “I wouldn’t have chosen to be with you if there had been a single doubt in me about you.”

Carol puffed, narrowing her eyes. “I have you biased,” she joked, knowing that Therese would know that her words actually meant everything to her.

“Right, all the amazing sex has clouded my judgment.” She chuckled at the sound of Carol’s laugh. She waited until silence fell to keep talking. “You _will_  be a good mother.” There was something adamant in her tone that Carol didn’t even bother to argue with but she couldn’t help but ask.

“How can you be so sure?” She had proof, in Therese’s case – sometimes when they were outside and they came across a child, she was naturally maternal, making them laugh or at least smile. Carol loved to see her but if the kids diverted their attention to her, she tended to make things awkward.

Therese took a deep breath, licking her lips nervously. Carol knew that what she would say was delicate. “Because you don’t want to be like Agatha.” That wasn’t any secret, she was well aware of what Carol’s fears were but she didn’t like to mention the woman. Even after all this time because Carol could have moved on but she knew that it was a tough situation for her wife. “That’s why I know you will do everything in your power to be a fantastic mother and I’m convinced that you are going to be successful in it.”

Carol’s eyes softened but she lowered her gaze to her lap. All the drama with her mother was the reason why they decided to adopt instead of bringing a new life into the world, thinking of all those kids that were abandoned to their luck or with the hopes of finding a better life that their biological parents couldn’t give to them. Carol’s insecurities weren’t easy to ignore for her but the thought of giving a child the happiness of a loving home was one of the reasons why she was so willing to die fighting against any worry she could have about herself.

Carol moved her hand, that Therese was still holding, so their palms were touching, and they were able to intertwine their fingers. This time she was the one kissing her wife’s hand. “Thank you for having so much faith in me.”

Therese took advantage of the fact they were at a red light to lean towards her, kissing her lips tenderly. “I learned a long time ago, Carol, that you are able to do absolutely anything you put your mind to.” She kissed her one more time, smiling, before going back to her seat and resuming driving.

 

* * *

 

The couple held hands as they walked through the halls of the agency, listening to the social worker who was two steps in front of them, Rebecca, as she explained how things worked as they toured the place. Therese felt ashamed with herself when, after being guided to a couple of rooms, she had the sensation of being in the grocery store, wandering through the aisles to pick out the things they needed. Here they were, hopefully about to meet who would be their future child and she was having the most foolish thoughts ever. Luckily, she was distracted before she started to wonder if she wasn’t mature enough to take this step.

“How long have you been together?” Rebecca’s tone was characteristically soft but it was no longer tinged with professionalism but instead with curiosity.

Therese looked at Carol for a second, her eyes softening when she turned her head to look at her too, exchanging a tender smile, before answering. “We have been married for three years but as a couple for eleven.” She chuckled at the astonished expression of the woman.

“You two look so young! College sweethearts?” She blushed after she spoke but she couldn’t help herself, she liked to know better the people that visited even when some of her questions had nothing to do with seeing if their were fit to adopt.

Therese hummed in affirmation with a smile that reassured Rebecca that it was okay. “Though we have known each other during all our lives.” She pursed her lips, thoughtfully. “Well, in my case, she was three when she met me.”

Carol rolled her eyes. “You have been part of my life more than you haven’t, so I think it’s pretty fair to say that it’s the same in my case.”

Rebecca watched their loving teasing and she couldn’t help but smile. You didn’t need to be around them for long to know that they were crazy for each other. “You are very lucky to have found the kind of love that you only see in stories.” She finally dared to interrupt them after a moment. Both of them looked at her with surprise, as if they had forgotten she was there, before looking back at each other, smiling and answering at the same time that they were.

Resuming the visit, Rebecca finally guided them to the infant section first. Carol saw the way Therese’s eyes shone and she wondered if she would be able to follow the decision they took of not deciding right away. This was barely the start of a long path since they hadn’t started the process before coming to the agency, wanting to be involved in everything since the very beginning and not only after being accepted. Surprisingly, Therese didn’t turn to look at her with a pleading look at any moment, though it was Carol who almost wavered when she saw her holding one of the babies.

They headed to the children area afterwards, where they were enthusiastically surrounded by them, the shyest staying in the back, but still smiling. Therese kneeled to be at the kids’ height, interacting with them right away but Carol’s attention was drawn to the only little girl that remained sitting, away from the fuss, looking at the doll she was holding. There was an almost sad vibe coming out of her, which Carol supposed wasn’t completely odd in this place but after the enthusiasm of the other children, it was definitely striking.

Taking advantage that her wife was distracting everyone (even the adults that had been with the children before they arrived since they were trying to calm them to not overwhelm the visitors), Carol walked towards the girl slowly, stopping when she saw the way she tensed, looking at her from the corner of her eye. Carol followed Therese’s steps, lowering herself onto the floor so they could look at each other though she was sure that if the girl had the chance, she would fly off from here.

“Hey, I’m Carol.” There was no answer but she didn’t feel discouraged. She couldn’t explain it but she felt some kind of pull to this little girl. She kept talking for a moment, about the most random things that came to her mind, never getting any kind of response.

“She doesn’t talk.” Carol raised her head to look at Rebecca. “She can but she doesn’t.” The sadness was clear in her features. Carol stood, knowing that what she would hear was something serious when Rebecca walked away from the girl a couple of feet. When Carol followed her, Therese joined them and they exchange a brief, curious look. “She doesn’t have the easiest past … her mother died after giving birth and her father never wanted her.” She took a deep breath. “He neglected her and when she was old enough to ‘handle’ it, he started to hit her.” Therese gasped at the same time Carol clenched her jaw and fisted her hands in rage because the girl couldn’t have more than 5 years old. “He was always shutting her up, and she learned that if she did it, he wouldn’t hurt her. That’s why she prefers not to talk … everything is still recent for her even though we took her away from that monster eight months ago.”

Carol looked back at the girl, who hadn’t shifted her position. If it wasn’t for the fact that she moved every time she breathed, she could pass for a doll. Now the pull made sense ─ it was as if two broken people were able to recognize each other though Carol thought that her situation was nothing compared with the little girl’s. She listened as Therese asked how old the girl was and Carol felt a wave of fury once again at the _“she’s going to turn four in a few months”_  because it wasn’t fair at all. However, she pushed it back once she walked back to the girl, not wanting her to feel such a mood.

This time, Carol stopped at a safe distance before the little girl tensed. Therese joined her a seconds later, sitting next to her and Carol took her hand, smiling softly. “This is Therese, my wife.” She resumed her relaxed atmosphere as if she hadn’t left at any point but this time she was shocked when the girl turned her head to look at their direction.

There was a numbness in the girl’s expression but as her eyes went from her to Therese, Carol could see a spark of curiosity. Therese took over when Carol remained silent, too awestruck to do anything beyond looking at the girl but she quickly reminded herself that the last thing she wanted was to make her feel uncomfortable, so she involved herself in Therese’s chatter ─ talking about their life, as if they were telling a bedtime story to the girl.

They stayed with her until Rebecca told them it was time for the kids to eat. Reluctantly, they stood up, Carol helping Therese to do it. After bidding their goodbye to the little girl who also stood, most likely to follow the rest of her mates, they walked towards the exit when Carol felt someone holding her by her jacket. Her heart clenched when her eyes locked with a pair of big blue eyes. The little girl looked at Therese afterwards, as if she wanted to make sure that she was addressing both of them before lowering her gaze to the floor.

“I’m Rindy.” Her voice was so low that they almost didn’t hear her.

Therese and Carol’s eyes were watery when they looked at each other and, without the need of any words, both knew they had reached the same decision in that precise moment.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always!

_**35 & 32 years old.** _

It was tedious and tiresome going through the adoption process, mostly because they wanted Rindy with them as soon as possible. They visited her every day though, wanting the girl to feel comfortable and safe in their presence. It had been Rindy who shyly asked if they were going to adopt her before the couple could give her the surprise since they were still waiting for affirmation that they were fitting to adopt, no matter how much Rebecca reassured them that it was practically a fact.

That day, after they explained to her that it was what they wanted but they still had to wait to know if it was going to be possible, they saw her smile for the very first time, after almost after six months of knowing her – a smile that started shy but slowly grew until she was beaming at them. In that moment, the women inwardly vowed to fill Rindy’s life with happiness in every way they could. After that, it became more often than not to see Rindy smiling every time she was with them which made the temporary separation harder because there were no longer two hearts in the game. For Carol and Therese, it was heartwarming to see each other interacting with the girl, not missing the signals that pointed out they were falling in love with that small bundle of joy just like they were.

Nevertheless, the wait was completely worth it and they wouldn’t think twice about doing it all over again just to relive the moment when Rindy ran towards them once she was brought to the room they were in after signing the papers, somehow managing to hug one of the women’s legs at the same time, looking up at them with so much adoration. Carol’s insecurities hit her stronger than ever right then even between the euphory, because now it was an unwavering reality – this girl was counting on her to love and protect her for the rest of her life.

Looking at Therese who was bending to pick up Rindy, Carol felt herself drown in self-doubt at the same time her heart melted, seeing her wife and _their daughter_ smiling at each other before the little girl wrapped her arms around Therese’s neck, hugging her with affection. Always sensing when something was off with Carol, the young woman looked at her with concern but, not wanting to stain their first day as a family, Carol smiled, getting closer to them. She wrapped an arm around Therese’s waist, kissing her cheek before looking at Rindy, who made her heart swell when she stretched her arms in her direction. More than ever, Carol was fully committed to fighting against every thought that told her she wasn’t going to be good at this because she would never fail them.

They spent the day taking Rindy from one place to another to buy the necessary things and just to let her have a glimpse of how her life would be from now on, knowing they would spoil her endlessly. When they arrived home, Rindy’s shyness returned as she looked around with wonder, especially when she saw her bedroom, without the free exuberance of before, as if she couldn’t believe that this was real. For the rest of the day, Rindy didn’t venture away from them, not needing to say anything about it but her appreciation was clear in the way she looked at them, her eyes shining gratefully or in the way she wouldn’t stop hugging and kissing them at every chance she could get.

 

* * *

 

They knew that not everything would be happy smiles and fun times due to Rindy’s past. Rebecca had told them about the nightmares but no matter how prepared they thought they were to deal with it, there was no way to ever get used to the piercing and heartbreaking sound of a child, _your own child_ , screaming in distress.

Therese was on the second floor when it happened, able to make her way to Rindy’s room in record time. She felt her heart breaking at the image that welcomed her, willing to do absolutely anything she could to never see that stricken expression on the girl ever again. The moment Therese sat on the bed, Rindy climbed to her, not giving her time to settle, straddling her lap and clinging to her with desperation as her weeping continued, hiding her face against Therese’s chest.

Carol arrived to the room moments later, her breathing slightly agitated since she had run from the kitchen. Therese was making comforting shushing sounds, mixed between soft reassuring words that became more clear to Carol as she walked towards them – _it’s okay, you are okay; we are right here, you have nothing to worry about; you are safe_ – her hand running through Rindy’s hair, kissing her head whenever she paused.

Sitting next to her wife, who had moved while she comforted Rindy to a comfortable position, Carol draped an arm around her shoulders, pressing her lips against Therese’s temple lingeringly, looking to keep her calm since she was working as Rindy’s anchor. For both of them it was so easy to shift between sadness and anger at the unfair situation and right now, neither emotion would help to relax the girl. There were no words between them beyond the ones Therese kept repeating like a mantra, both adults patiently waiting for their daughter to calm down.

When the wailing subsided, Rindy removed her face from Therese’s chest but didn’t look at them. “I- I dreamt h-he took me away f-from you,” she managed to say between hiccups, shrinking in her spot, wanting to go back to the comforting spot she had been seconds ago.

Carol and Therese exchanged a sad look, the latter even pouting a bit. Taking advantage that Therese’s hands were now on Rindy’s back, Carol placed one of hers on the back of the little girl’s head, rubbing softly. “Rindy …” She waited until the girl lifted her head, who looked at her with a fearful expression as if the nightmare was a reality. “Nobody - _absolutely no one_ has the power to take you away from us. You are _our_ daughter and if there’s someone who is foolish enough to try, they are going to live to regret it.”

The certainty in Carol’s voice worked to calm Rindy though not entirely. “But what if he … if he does something when I’m not with either of you?” Her lower lip quivered but she wiped away the tears that fell.

It was reassuring to have the direct confirmation that Rindy felt safe with them. They only needed to make her feel that safety beyond them. “Sweetie.” Therese placed her hand under Rindy’s chin, coaxing her to look at her with softness. “He is in no position to ever come near you.”

Not only was he in jail but Rindy used to live in another city before ending up here which put a lot of distance in the middle. Most importantly, they would keep tabs on him, not wanting to be surprised in any way but fortunately for them (though it was something hard to wrap their minds around, especially after interacting with the girl) he really didn’t want anything to do with Rindy, to the point he was glad to be in jail because it meant he wouldn’t be in charge of who he considered a burden any longer. Plus, in any extreme case, they wouldn’t hesitate to get into a momma-bear-protecting-its-cub mode.

“And we are not going to be the only people who are going to take care of you, baby girl.” Carol brushed a strand of hair behind Rindy’s ear. “Tomorrow you are going to meet three people who I’m pretty sure are going to be crazy for you.” She chuckled when the girl’s eyes widened in surprise. She and Therese had decided to leave the introduction with their parents for the next day, wanting Rindy to settle into her new home with them first. But with this, perhaps they should delay it one day more. “Unless you don’t feel like it.”

Rindy tilted her head, contemplating the idea before nodding once, decisively. She trusted Carol and Therese – if they were sure about doing this, then there wasn’t anything to worry about. “I would like to meet them.” She knew who they were without needing to ask because they had talked about their parents with her, since they were pretty enthusiastic at the idea of their first grandchild.

Rindy smiled, shy but happy at the proud expression on the women’s faces. “All right, then we better go to sleep if we want to be well rested for tomorrow.” Therese kissed her daughter’s forehead, tightening her hold when she attempted to get off of her arms.

Carol didn’t need to hear it to know what her wife was thinking since she had the same idea swirling in her mind. She stood up, helping Therese to do the same without the need to let Rindy go, to make their way to the master bedroom. Carol went to the bathroom to get ready to sleep as Therese tenderly lay Rindy on the middle of the bed, sitting next to her, resting an arm on the mattress so she could lean closer to her.

“I’m going to stay with you?” There was a tinge of amazement in her voice that was as equally adorable as it was heartbreaking.

Therese nodded before speaking. “Are you okay with that?”

Rindy grinned, nodding with enthusiasm, making the woman huff in surprise before laughing softly when she was pulled down in a hug after wrapping her little arms around her neck. They were still hugging when Carol came back. Therese, at noticing it, kissed Rindy’s nose before standing up, taking her turn to get changed. When Carol didn’t move from the door frame, she raised her head in confusion, wondering if perhaps her wife was once again dwelling in her doubts but what she found made her heart skip a beat. Carol’s features were full of devotion and unable to stop herself, Therese leaned forward to kiss her amorously, a gesture that was reciprocated in the same way. After breaking the kiss, Carol made her way to the bed without saying a word, leaving Therese slightly out of breath before she found the ability to do more than recreate the kiss over and over in her mind.

Once she was comfortably settled on the bed, Rindy moved in Carol’s direction, climbing to rest on her chest and Carol naturally placed a hand on her back, beginning to rub tenderly as she pressed a kiss on her head, closing her eyes, treasuring the moment. She only opened her eyes a moment later when she heard the sound of a photo being taken, and saw Therese lowering her camera with a lovely smile on her face.

When Therese joined them in the bed, resting on her side to look in their direction, Rindy slid off Carol’s body to rest face down between both of them, clearly not wanting to display any kind of preference. Carol mirrored Therese’s position to look at her girls, placing her hand on Rindy’s back and Therese reached for it with her own, intertwining their fingers.

“I love you, mommies,” Rindy whispered in a sleepy voice, snuggling against the two women, making them gasp since this was the first time she had referred to them as such.

Carol swallowed the lump in her throat, a heavenly sensation surrounding her. “We love you too, our darling girl,” she whispered, her voice full of emotion.

“So very much,” Therese added with happy tears in her eyes, looking as pleasantly affected as her wife, placing a soft kiss on Rindy’s cheek before straightening up enough to kiss Carol with all the love she was feeling.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always!

_**38 & 35 years old.** _

Therese saw her first, as Carol was parking the car in their driveway. Smartly, the woman that had her focus had parked in front of her parents’ house and she was leaning against the hood of her car, waiting for them, moving once she saw them. Therese didn’t even contemplate the idea of her parents knowing something about this because they would have warned them in that case, since they were aware of how bad things ended between mother and daughter. Before she could give any kind of warning to Carol, her wife was already turning her head to see what she was looking at, undoubtedly curious about what had caused the shocked expression on her face.

Therese hated to see the way Carol’s body stiffened as she recognized Agatha, cursing that the woman still had the power to burst their happy bubble. “Carol …” Therese bit her lower lip as she placed her hand on Carol’s forearm. The fleeting idea of getting out of the car, pretending they didn’t see Agatha to get into the house, was stronger than anything else.

“Take Rindy inside.” She was frowning without looking away from the woman that had stopped momentarily, looking at them with uncertainty. “And stay with her.”

“But-” She stopped when she saw Carol’s almost begging look, making her sigh as she nodded. “Just don’t do anything extreme, all right? I love you no matter what but I really don’t want to go to jail in order to be with you,” she joked, hoping to defuse a little bit of the tension, feeling like she had won the lottery when Carol laughed.

Carol cupped one of Therese’s cheek with her hand, caressing it with her thumb, smiling tenderly at her. “I love you too and I won’t ever do anything to jeopardize the amazing life I have.” She kissed her before Therese had any chance to react and both of them smiled when Rindy giggled as she often did whenever they got all sappy.

The front doors of the car opened and closed at the same time but Therese moved to the rear door to help Rindy with her backpack, purposefully ignoring the woman only so her daughter would not focus on her though it was in vain but smartly, she didn’t ask any questions, at least not at the moment. Therese made eye contact with Carol, trying to ignore the persistent desire to stay right there to support her, before she fastened her steps towards the house after the soft and reassuring smile of her wife.

Carol followed the two most important people for her with her eyes until they disappeared inside the house. All the love and joy vanished from her features once she looked at the woman that was now a few feet away. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Agatha wasn’t stupid – she wasn’t expecting a warm welcome as she had sown all this herself, but it was still hard to see Carol looking at her with so much resentment. “I came to see you,” she answered in a whisper, sheepishly.

Carol snorted, distaste clear on her face. “I think you are a lot of years late for that.”

Agatha lowered her head. It was very ironic to feel like a scolded child when she was in front of her daughter. When she spoke, she lifted her head to make eye contact. “I’m aware of that, Carol. I’m not here to pretend that all these years didn’t happen. I’m here to apologize for the wrong choices I made .”

Carol looked at her with earnestness before laughing. “What do you want?” Agatha’s hurt expression confirmed the idea that she was being purposefully cruel but she couldn’t help herself. It wasn’t fair that she had decided to come back after all this time.

“That’s … that’s not fair, Carol.”

“And what you did to me was?” Adopting Rindy had make her grasp the reality even more. “You shoved your own daughter to the side only because I didn’t fit your perfect standards.” The tears gathered in her eyes and she couldn’t tell if they were sad or angry tears. “You married a man who you knew treated me like shit. You saw it and you never did anything about it.” How different it was from Edmund who was more than willing to go and destroy anyone who dared to hurt her, which was why Carol never told him the truth about Harge, because even after all these years, she knew that her father would do something about it. “So excuse me if it’s hard to believe that you are here because you are suddenly feeling like a mother and want to be part of my life.”

Agatha was crying now and even when Carol was in a ranting streak, such an image was perplexing for her because she had never seen her cry. For all the times that Carol wished to hurt her as much as she had done it to her, she couldn’t keep going with such an image. Running a hand through her hair, Carol sighed deeply, taking a step in Agatha’s direction, intoxicated by an instinctive reaction to comfort her mother, but when she thought better, she stopped before taking the next step. She hated the fact that she craved what was in front of her but she couldn’t ignore the past.

“What do you want?” Carol repeated, this time in a softer tone.

There wasn’t an answer right away since the woman was still sniffling as she wiped the tears away. “I- I wanted to apologize to you and ... I would understand if you don’t want anything to do with me but I want to be part of your life. I hope you will give me a chance to prove you how sorry I am for all that has happened between us.”

Carol looked away, not able to stand the pleading look in her mother’s eyes. “And Harge?” She needed to know because she wouldn’t consider putting her family in the toxic environment the man entailed.

“We are divorced. I actually just came from my lawyer’s office.” She smiled sheepishly and Carol couldn’t help but do it too because it was a liberating smile – she hadn’t seen that on Agatha’s face in a very long time.

“I will think about it, all right? That’s all I can tell you,” she admitted sincerely.

“It’s so much more than I was hoping for, sweetheart.” The softness in her voice was filled with appreciation.

Carol’s eyes filled with tears as she nodded in a farewell gesture. It was clear that Agatha wanted to come closer and hug her if the way she hugged herself was an indication but she mirrored Carol’s action with a shaky smile, watching her daughter walking towards her home, praying that this wasn’t the last time she would ever see her.

 

* * *

 

“What am I supposed to do?” Carol asked Therese with frustration. They were alone in their bedroom after spending all afternoon answering Rindy’s questions about Agatha. Carol tried to conceal the myriad of emotions she was experiencing in front of her daughter even when she was sincere about the problems between them but now that she was with her wife, she didn’t need that wall.

After putting Rindy to bed, Carol had fallen silent and Therese had given her space but once they were in their bedroom, she silently helped her to change her clothes, communicating her support with her eyes before guiding her to bed where she sat first, tugging Carol’s hand, coaxing her to sit in front of her between her legs. Once she did it, Therese wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing their bodies together.

“Whatever you want to do, my love.” She kissed Carol’s neck tenderly.

Instinctively, Carol moved her head to the side, giving room to her caresses. “I don’t even know what I want to do.” Her tone was almost whiny. “There’s a part of me that wants to tell her that I don’t want to see her ever again, that she has been dead to me for a long time.” When Therese felt her tensing, she nibbled at her neck. “But there’s another part that can’t forget that she’s my mother.”

Therese stopped her ministrations but she left her lips pressed against Carol’s shoulder as she pondered her words. “Just because she gave birth to you doesn’t mean you are obligated to forgive her for all the pain she caused you.”

Therese resumed her caresses as a silence enveloped them for a few minutes. “What do you think I should do?”

“Carol, this is not about me.”

“You are my family, you and Rindy and whatever I decide is going to affect us in one way or another,” she argued.

Therese hummed. “But you have to make the decision according to what _you_ want. I’m going to support you whatever you decide and we are going to raise our daughter according to that decision.”

“Rindy is curious about her,” Carol whispered.

“Rindy is curious to know from her why she did all this to you.” She smirked. “That interrogation would be worthy to witness.” Carol chuckled before taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, and resting her head against Therese’s shoulder. “You don’t have to decide right now; you can take all the time you want.”

Carol whispered her affirmation, slightly turning her head in Therese’s direction, lazily opening her eyes. “Do you think she’s honest?” She winced at the hopefulness in her voice. “That she actually regrets how things ended between us?”

Therese answered right away. “I do. I’m not going to justify her actions because what she did was wrong, but I knew she would realize her mistakes eventually because she loves you. For me, this was never for lack of love but of understanding.” She tightened her hold as an apology, hating to point out something that her wife painfully lived.

Carol blinked, scrutinizing her. “You want me to give her a chance.”

“Not precisely. Carol, this is a situation you never had a clear closure with even if you were who made the decision to walk away that day but that was because she never gave you any other option.” She pursed her lips, thoughtful. “I know that a part of you wanted to hate her because it would make everything easier but you never could – you still love her and despite what you think, you are not an idiot for that.” She kissed Carol’s lips softly. “You now have the choice to do absolutely anything you want, my love, and only you can decide if she deserves a second chance or not. I just want you to be okay with whatever decision you make.”

They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door that opened after Therese allowed the entry. Rindy sauntered towards the bed without saying a word, taking her spot between Carol’s legs, leaning against her stomach. When she made eye contact with her daughter, the girl grinned at her before hugging her, snuggling against her body, letting her know that everything was okay with her at the same time Therese resumed her kisses, trailing a path from her shoulder to her neck. Carol smiled at the pampering, understanding that this was for her benefit.

As she was sandwiched between the girls that were her everything, playing with Rindy’s hair, turning her head from time to time to kiss Therese’s lips, Carol knew that she didn’t need anything beyond them to feel whole – they were her chosen family, her happy place that nobody could ever stain. Everything else was only a plus. Only these two wondrous creatures were who got all of her, who deserved the very best of her … but she supposed there was nothing wrong with sharing glimpses of her lucky life with the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time jumps in this story were always planned as an 'advantage' so you guys could fill the gaps in whatever way it pleased you. I wanted to clarify this because in this chapter, that is going to be more clear than ever because it's on you if Carol forgives her mother or not, lol. I know many of you don't like Agatha and probably think she doesn't deserve a second chance ... sometimes I agreed with that, sometimes I didn't but instead of getting a headache debating between one of those two choices, I decided to take the third one.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, another story done. Once again, you have no idea how much I appreciate all your kudos, support and wonderful comments along this ride. You guys are the most incredible people ever! With all my heart: THANK YOU SO MUCH! <3
> 
> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for being as awesome as always!

_**48 & 45 years old.** _

Taking Rindy to college was bittersweet. Their baby girl was no longer a baby, no matter how much Therese still called her that (never in front of her daughter’s friends because she didn’t want to embarrass her, she had Abby for that) and the fact that she was leaving the nest to pursue her future was difficult for them, even when they were so damn proud of her.

During the ride towards the university, Carol’s and Therese’s attitude had been bubbly, not wanting to dampen Rindy’s exhilaration even when the three were aware that there were mixed feelings about the situation; but now that they were making their way back home, they were silent – Therese was looking through the window as Carol focused on driving though it was obvious that the road wasn’t the main focus of her thoughts. It was only when they stepped inside their house that Therese finally broke the silence.

“Do you think it would have been different?” she wondered with a melancholic tone that made Carol snap her head in her direction to read her expression, wanting to make sure her wife was okay.

“What, darling?” She reached to take Therese’s hand, tugging softly, guiding her to the living room to sit on the couch.

“Us. Our life, if we had gotten together long before we did.” Carol couldn’t help but chuckle but Therese’s frowned. “I’m serious.”

“Therese, we have been together during all of lives – literally.” She intertwined her fingers with her wife’s, taking them to her lips to kiss them, hoping to calm her anxiety.

“Yeah, but I mean, as a couple. I feel we lost so much time.” Her frown deepened.

Carol took a deep breath, contemplating the idea. “It would have been different, for sure, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that it would have been better.” Therese’s expression was completely incredulous and Carol understood why. It was hard to imagine a different scenario where something between them hadn’t gone right after everything they had built together. “I was young when I started to see you in a different way and you were much too young for us to even contemplate having something serious if I’d had the guts to tell you something about it back then.”

“So you don’t think we could have made it work under those circumstances?”

Carol pursed her lips, looking apologetically. “I don’t think so, angel. With me going to college, I don’t think we could have dealt well with the distance.” She snorted. “A whole year gave us the proof and we were older and had been together for a few years.” They had managed but it had been hard for both of them. Therese remained pensive for a moment before nodding slowly but as she was opening her mouth, Carol kept talking. “And like I said, we were young. I was an idiot back then, thinking that what I felt for you was going to vanish sooner or later.” She chuckled because the opposite had happened and still did. After all this time, her love for her wife was still growing. “It’s hard to accept, especially because I have done it during all my life but I don’t think I was ready to love you in the way you deserved back then.”

Therese took Carol’s face between her hands, pulling her towards her until the tip of their noses bumped against each other. “That’s silly because you are the perfect woman for me.” She kissed her. “Even when you didn’t think so.” Another kiss. “But I get what you mean. Having a serious relationship when I was fourteen would have been tricky, even if it was with my other half.”

Carol hummed her agreement before kissing her again, taking her time, using her body to push Therese back until she was lying down on the couch with her on top but Carol used her arms to keep herself from resting all her weight on her. “Why are you suddenly thinking about this?” Carol asked after breaking the kiss to take air.

Therese looked away from her at the question, her unexpected shyness making Carol smile because it still made her look adorable. “It’s silly.”

“I would never consider something silly when it makes you focus on it, darling.” But she didn’t push. Instead, she hid her face against Therese’s neck, finally resting her body against her, looking for a comfortable position for both of them.

Therese wrapped her arms around her wife’s body, kissing her forehead. She spoke after a few minutes. “With Rindy leaving, I just have this sensation that … something’s ending. Which is stupid because it’s not like I’m not her mother anymore.”

Carol moved her head to look at her. “I know what you mean.” Because she felt the same; she was just better at concealing it. “I think it is because in a way, something is ending. Rindy doesn’t stop being our daughter but she stops being under our wings in a way.”

Nodding, Therese closed her eyes when she felt them filling with tears. “I can’t believe she’s in college already. It feels like only yesterday she was this little thing that couldn’t leave our side.”

One of the corners of Carol’s mouth curved in a resigned smile. “The fact that she was ready to sail in this new aspect of her life is proof that we did a good job raising her. We made her feel safe again to the point she stopped second-guessing every aspect of her life.”

As mothers, there was nothing better than seeing Rindy happy and well, seeing her getting out of her safe shelter more and more, seeing her smiling and laughing almost all the time, as she was surrounded by people who unconditionally loved her, leaving her past behind until the nightmares were non-existent. She never forgot but she wasn’t haunted by it anymore. Their bond, which was pretty much the same Therese always had with her parents, grew stronger as years went by.

Therese smiled happily at her wife’s words. “I know – I’m so proud of her and you.” She stroked Carol’s cheek. “And you had doubts about being a terrific mother,” she mocked lovingly.

Carol rolled her eyes but she smiled, almost sheepishly. “What can I say? You two bring the best out of me.”

“True, but it has always been part of you; you only needed the right people to bring it out.” She searched Carol’s lips with hers, kissing her gently but firmly, one of her hands sliding through the blonde locks to keep her still.

They snuggled closer after breaking the kiss. Carol closed her eyes, feeling sleepy thanks to the warmth and comfort of being in her wife's arms when Therese sighed deeply, her mind clearly still swirling around their current situation which made her eyes pop open. She wouldn’t be able to relax knowing Therese was falling down into an abyss full of sadness.

“You have to stop focusing on the bad and start to see our perks, darling. Yes, we are going to miss her, that’s undeniable but I promise we are going to see her often.” Rindy was _their _daughter, she was so alike them, which was why Carol knew they wouldn’t be the only ones suffering this. She would be reaching out for them as much as they would for her. She stood up abruptly, confusing her wife for a moment. “And now we can do certain things we weren’t able to do for a very long time.” Therese raised an eyebrow in question, which was answered when Carol began to unbutton her blouse.__

__The young woman contemplated the task completely captivated, making Carol shudder under the scrutiny of the green eyes darkening as she carried on. After all these years, the fascination for each other hadn’t lessened, still feeling like they were in the presence of a goddess. Suddenly, Therese shook her head a bit, trying to focus. “You are trying to distract me with sex?”_ _

__“No.” Carol’s shirt was now unbuttoned but she didn’t attempt to get rid of it. “I just want to make you happy and I have a broad knowledge that sex is one of the many things I can do to achieve that.” Therese beamed an amused smile at her. “It’s all part of the plan actually ─ sex first, then I’m going to take you to your favorite restaurant, then afterwards we are going to see that movie you are so eager to see, and then we come back and have more sex.” She kneeled in front of Therese, resting her hands next to her legs, which she parted to make room for her._ _

__Therese was incapable of stopping smiling, giggling a bit as she listened to Carol, reminding their first date although sex hadn’t been part of it. She took her wife’s head between her hands, her eyes shining with love. “God, I love you so very much.” Her voice was tinged with a little bit of frustration because even those words fell short at what she felt for her._ _

__Carol’s eyes softened with tenderness, pausing her desire for the moment. “I love you too. I’ve been so lucky to spend my life with my best friend, even more so when it turned out that my best friend is also the love of my life and my soulmate.” She nuzzled her nose against Therese’s before they kissed._ _

__It was Therese who deepened the kiss, moaning when their tongues stroked against each other in a familiar but still quite effective dance, her hands quickly moving to get rid of Carol’s shirt, letting it fall onto the floor as she caressed her wife’s back, her fingers bumping the bra clasp. “Let’s go to the bedroom,” she mumbled without completely moving away from Carol’s lips, but when the answer to her request was a head shaking in refusal, she moved back to look at her._ _

__“The new perks, darling, don’t forget about them.” As she spoke, she began to get rid of Therese’s clothes with devoted movements without tearing her gaze away from her. “We can re-christen our house all over again.”_ _

__Therese laughed, but she ended up biting her lower lip, whimpering, when Carol stood up again, after leaving on her underwear, to pull her pants down, doing it purposely slowly as if she was making a show for her benefit, making her growl with frustration, dragging a laugh from Carol, before she moved to help her with the task. When they fell back onto the couch, their bodies molded naturally against each other as puzzle pieces, mouths and hands eagerly searching for skin, this time not even pulling apart when the time of getting rid of the remaining garments came._ _

__Later that day, after the ‘more sex’ part, Carol was looking adoringly at Therese, slowly caressing her collarbone, as she talked with their daughter on the phone. There was a tender smile on her wife’s lips that deepened, making Carol lean down to kiss her dimple, whenever she looked in Carol’s direction. When it was her turn to talk, Therese rolled over to rest on her, looking more relaxed and happy than a few minutes ago, trailing her fingers softly over Carol’s face, completely enamoured._ _

__One phase of their life might be ending but it didn’t mean it was a conclusion as a whole. There still was so much they would experience. They were eager to see how Rindy would develop her life with her new freedom although a safety net was carefully placed in their mind for whenever she needed them. And deep down, they were also curious to see how their life would be now that in a way, it was just the two of them again. One thing they knew for sure was that with any situation that may arise, they would face it as they had done during all their lives: together._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys soon ;)


End file.
